Souvenirs et Liens
by HailaJoluir
Summary: Kirua reçoit une lettre de sa sœur et propose à ses amis de la rencontrer. Gon propose que chacun présente leurs autres amis au groupe. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Des souvenirs remonte et certaines rencontres deviennent des retrouvailles. Entre amis ? Pas sûr. Cette histoire se passe 2 ans après Green Island (et se base sur l'anime de 1999). Présence d'OC.
1. Retrouve x Anciens x Amis

_Les Personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux (vous les verrez plus tard). . D'ailleurs, je le remercie profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter_  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 _ **Chapitre 1: Retrouve x Anciens x**_ _ **Amies**_

Cela se passe deux ans après GI et que Gon est retrouvé son père (il n'y a pas d'arc Kimera, ni 13ème président). Léorio est devenu médecin, Kurapika travaille toujours chez Nostrad et Killua est partit pour une mission solo. Tout coup, celui-ci appelle ses amis. Il a reçut une lettre de sa sœur qui lui dit qu'elle va venir le voir. Croyant qu'il s'agit de Karuto, Killua propose ses amis de la rencontrer. Gon,soudait inspiré , proposer que chaque membre du groupe présente leurs propres amis. Chacun promet d'inviter leurs autres amis.

Les quatre amis discutent par un logiciel ressemblant à Skype

 **Gon** \- Alors, vous arrivez bientôt?

 **Léorio** \- Dans une heure ou deux, Mais le temps va p't être s'éclaircir vu que je suis en dirigeable.

 **Kirua** \- Moi, je viens à pieds, mais dans 3/4 heure, je suis là.

 **Kurapika** \- Tant mieux. Merci les gars de vous déplacer pour que je n'aie pas de problèmes avec mon patron.

 **Gon** \- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, Et puis, tu n'as pas quelqu'un à nous présenter?

 **Léorio** \- QUOI?! Kurapika est CASÉ?!

 **Kirua** \- Je parle de Senritsu, Léorio ... à moins que Kurapika et Senritsu ne sortent ensemble.

 **Kurapika** \- Senritsu est juste une amie, et je suis célibataire.

 **Léorio** \- Ah oui! C'est vrai qu'on a pas fait beaucoup connaissance et qu'elle est sympa.

 **Gon** -Au fait Kirua, tu vas nous présenter ta sœur?

 **Kirua** \- Oui! Elle est plutôt cool, vous devriez plutôt bien vous vous entendre. Mais je vous préviens, elle n'est pas bavarde. Mais c'est le seul membre de ma famille que j'aime bien et que je supporte (avec mon père et mon grand-père).

 **Léorio** \- Ah? Elle a quel âge?

 **Kurapika** -N'espère pas, c'est la petite sœur de Kirua.

 **Léorio** \- JE N'ESPÈRE RIEN, C'EST UNE SIMPLE QUESTION! TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI, KURAPIKA !?

 **Gon** \- Arrêtez! On va bientôt se revoir, on ne va pas commencer à ce se disputer.

 **Kurapika** \- Ne t'inquiète pas Gon.

 **Léorio** \- C'est ... Affectif!

 **Gon** \- Au fait, comment on fait pour les présentation?

 **Kurapika** \- Quand est-ce que les autres arrivent?

 **Gon** \- Ce soir! Par contre, il y en a certains qui ne pourront pas venir (Biscuit, Zeiparu, Zushi et Wing par exemple)

 **Kirua** \- Elle a dit dans la soirée.

 **Léorio** -...Idem...

 **Kurapika** \- Alors, on se retrouve tout à l'heure et, on organisera une soirée pour l'arrivée des autres, ça vous va?

 **En chœur** \- OK ! Alors, à tout à l'heure!

 **Tous en chœur** -À toute!

Les quatre raccrochent

2 heures et demi , plus tard, la bande se retrouva près du manoir Nostrad

 **Gon** \- Kirua! Kurapika! Léorio!

 **Kurapika** \- Bonjour tout le monde.

 **Kirua** \- Salut!

 **Léorio** \- GON ! Alors, quoi d'neuf?

 **Gon** \- Que du bon! Et toi?

 **Léorio** \- Je suis médeciiinn!

 **Gon** \- Ouais! Tu as réalisé ton rêve!

 **Léorio** \- Ouais ! Et vous, du nouveau ?

 **Kurapika** \- J'ai presque tous les yeux de mon clan.

 **Kirua** \- Cool ! De mon côté, je m'amuse bien et je suis plutôt content de revoir ma sœur.

 **Gon** \- Ouais! Vivement ce soir!

 **Léorio** -..Ben...

 **Kirua et Gon** \- Quoi?

 **Léorio** -... Ben, au fait ... De mon côté ... J'ai personne à inviter...

Kurapika écarquilla les yeux, Gon est bouche-bée et Kirua également

 **Gon** \- ... Mais, la fac? Tu n'avais pas d'amis là-bas?

 **Léorio** \- Ben, la fac, c'était plutôt la guerre...Chacun pour soi, les uns contre les autres...Je serai le seul n'avoir personne ce soir...

Silence gêné

 **Gon** \- Ben Justement! Ce soir, tu auras plein de nouveaux amis!

Léorio releva la tête de surprise 

**Kurapika** \- Il a raison. En plus de revoir tes anciens amis, tu vas t'en faire plein de nouveaux.

 **Kirua** \- Des garçons comme des filles! Parce que je vous ai pas dit, mais ma sœur va venir avec des amis filles et garçons !

 **Léorio** \- Ah oui? Ah ça c'est cool!

 **Kurapika** \- Quel dragueur, ce Léorio!

 **Kirua** \- Vieux pervers!

 **Léorio** \- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE ! J'AI LE DROIT DE VOULOIR UNE PETITE COPINE !

 **Kirua** \- C'était une blague! T'es bête ou quoi ?! Baka !

Léorio se mit à courser Kirua en gueulant. Les autres étaient morts de rire

 **Kurapika** \- Bon, on se calme les enfants! Et si on commençait à préparer la soirée?

 **Les trois autres oubliant déjà leur dispute** \- OUAIS!


	2. Présentation x Nouveaux x Amis

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux (vous les verrez plus tard). D'ailleurs, je remercie profondément celui-ci d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis._  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Présentation x Nouveaux x Amis_**

 ** _Léorio -De l'argent ?_**  
 ** _Kurapika -Oui. Je vais chercher un travail en tant que Hunter._**  
 ** _Léorio -Je vois._**  
 ** _Gon -Kurapika. On se reverra York Shin City. Moi-aussi, j'irai là-bas._**  
 ** _Kurapika -Et si tu trouves Hisoka, je serai là pour t'aider._**  
 ** _Gon -Merci !_**  
 ** _Léorio -Moi aussi, je rentre chez moi._**  
 ** _Gon -Toi aussi, Léorio ?_**  
 ** _Léorio -Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu devenir médecin. Grâce cette carte, je pourrai m'inscrire gratuitement. Je vais rentrer et me consacrer mes études._**  
 ** _Gon -Je vais me sentir un peu seul, mais tant pis. Étudie bien, Léorio._**  
 ** _Léorio -Oui, Gon. Au cours de ces mois, tu m'as transmis un peu de ton sérieux. On se reverra. Mais la prochaine fois,ce sera le 1er septembre, à York Shin City !_**  
 ** _Kurapika -Je suis impatient d'y être._**

 **AUJOURD'HUI**

C'est le soir. Dans un luxueux jardin, une fête semble battre son plein. Avec l'accord de Nostrad, Kurapika put organiser une fête avec ses amis. N'ayant pas de travail se soir, Senritsu et Bâsho purent venir eux aussi.Même Néon fut invitée. Il y avait peu de monde, mais chacun n'attendait qu'un signal pour se présenter les uns aux autres. Kurapika rêvassait. Il pensait à l'époque où lui et ses amis s'étaient promis de se retrouver York Shin City. Depuis cette époque là, tout quatre ne s'était pratiquement pas revu, autant physiquement que par messages. Les seuls moment où ils s'étaient revu, même par Internet, c'était pour le nouvel an et pour les 18 ans de Kurapika. À part ces événements, ils ne s'étaient parlé que par messages, mails et SMS. Puis il regarda ceux-ci. Gon et Kirua avaient vraiment changés physiquement. Les deux sont maintenant beaucoup plus musclés. Kirua avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant au haut du dos, alors que Gon les avait souvent coupés. Mais c'est normal qu'ils aient changés, ils avaient maintenant 15-16 ans. Léorio lui avait peu changé . Peux-être un peu plus de muscles. Mais c'était surtout ses cheveux qui avaient changé. Il avait maintenant une mince queue-de-cheval attaché vers le bas et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus ébouriffés et plus vers le bas avec une frange. Mais Kurapika lui aussi avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Ses cheveux avait beaucoup poussés et lui arrivent maintenant au milieu du dos. Il a attaché deux grosses mèches de devant en arrière. Il avait aussi l'air plus masculin qu'auparavant (avant, on le prenait souvent pour une fille, maintenant beaucoup moins). Tout à coup, Léorio lui fit un signe.

 **Léorio** -On lance le signal ?

 **Kurapika** -Ok, je m'en occupe.

Kurapika prit son verre et une cuillère et tape doucement contre le verre 4 fois. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et se tut.

 **Kurapika** -Merci de votre patience. Si nous vous avons réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce..

 **Gon** -C'est pour que nos amis deviennent amis avec nos autres amis !On veut que tout le monde soit amis avec tout le monde !

Kirua et Léorio pouffent de rire, mais Kurapika sourit et reprend sa phrase

 **Kurapika** -Effectivement Gon. Si nous vous avons réunis, c'est pour vous présenter les uns aux autres. Nous avons des amis, de la famille et des compagnons, mais nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de nous présenter. De plus, nous voulons que chacun de nos proches puissent se rencontrer les uns avec les autres. Ils en valent la peine.

 **Kirua** -OK! Ma sœur va arriver u peu plus tard, donc je ferai les présentations en dernier.

 **Léorio** -Moi, j'ai personne présenter, donc soit les amis de Gon se présent en premier, soit ceux de Kurapika.

 **Kurapika** -...Bon ben alors... A toi l'honneur Gon.

 **Gon** -OK ! Vous venez ?

3 silhouettes s'avancent près de Gon. Le premier s'avança un air classe et désintéressé

 **Gon** -Je vous présente Ging, et c'est mon père !

 **Léorio** -Ravi de vous rencontrer, .

 **Ging** -Apl'ez moi Ging.

 **Kirua** -Gon m'a souvent parlé de vous!

 **Ging** -Ah ? Pourtant, il ne me connaissait pas.

 **Kirua** -Mito nous a un peu parlé de vous.

 **Ging** -Ah ? Mito ? Tiens d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas là ?

 **Gon** -Non, elle ne pouvait pas se libérer, il y avait trop de monde à l'auberge.

 **Ging** -Ah ? Dommage. Bon ben, je m'appelle Ging, je suis Double Hunter et je suis le père de Gon. Voilà, j'ai fini.

Gon sourit son père. Celui-ci recule. Une autre silhouette s'avance. C'est un homme avec un visage et un corps fin, de très longs cheveux et une casquette posée dessus

 **Gon** -C'est mon ami, un ami de mon père et son élève !

 **Kurapika** -Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, M...

 **Kaito** -Kaito. Juste Kaito, merci. Effectivement, j'ai rencontrer Gon quand il était petit. Puis nous nous sommes revu il y a peu. Et je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée de devenir Hunter.

(Les trois meilleur amis de Gon parlent en même temps)

 **Kirua,Kurapika,Léorio** -Alors merci Kaito de lui avoir donné l'idée ! Grâce vous, on a put devenir amis !

 **Kaito** -Ho.. Ben... Je n'ai pas fait grand chose..

 **En chœur** -Merci à toi !

Kaito baisse sa casquette (sans doute pour cacher le fait qu'il rougit)

-A mon tour alors ?

Un homme s'avance. C'est un homme roux de grand taille, fin comme une branche d'arbre. Ses yeux semblable ceux d'un prédateur, semblait chercher la plus forte des proie possible pour lui

 **Hisoka** -Coucou !

 **Léorio est mort de peur** -Sa..Sa..Salut..His..Hiso...Kaaa..

 **Kurapika est poli** -Bonsoir Hisoka.

 **Kirua n'en n'a rien à faire** -Salut Hisoka.

 **Hisoka** -Gon m'a propos de me joindre vous, alors j'ai accepté. Donc je me nomme Hisoka, je suis Hunter et du nen de la Transformation. Autrefois rival de Gon, on a enterré la hache de guerre. ^^

 **Léorio** - _Il me fait toujours flipper celui-là.._

 **Gon** -Au fait Kaito, ton élève ne devait pas venir avec toi ?

 **Kaito** -Non Gon. Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

 **Léorio** -Tu as un élève ? C'est une fille ? Elle est comment ? Plutôt forte ? Belle ? Jeune ?...C'est un mec...?

 **Kurapika** -Arrête Léorio, t'es lourd ! On sait que tu veux une copine, mais quand même, on dirait un vieux harceleur.

 **Léorio** -QUI TU TRAITES DE VIEUX ?!

Léorio se retourne et décide de bouder. Les autres attendent un peu, puis Hisoka recule, laissant la place la prochaine personne qui allait se présenter

 **Gon** -Je n'ai plus personne présenter ! À qui le tour ?

 **Kirua** -Aux amis de Kurapika, ma sœur n'est toujours pas arrivée.

 **Kurapika** -Bon.. D'accord ! Qui veut y aller en premier ?

-Moi ! Moi ! MOI ! Je veux me faire plein d'amis ! Je peux dis ? Dis ? Dis ? DIIIIIS ? S'il te plait ?

 **Kurapika** -...Bon, d'accord.

-OUUII !

Une jeune adolescente plutôt mignonne aux cheveux rose attachés en chignon avec quelques mèches en batailles et aux grands yeux bleu foncés s'avance, richement habillée et maquillée.

 **Néon** -Bon, c'est moi de me présenter.(elle respira un grand coup) Je m'appelle Néon Nostrad, j'ai 16 ans, et, comme d'habitude je dois rester seule dans le manoir, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour être votre amie. Voilàà, j'ai fini.

 **Kurapika** -Merci, Mlle Néon...

 **Néon** -C'EST NÉON, JUSTE NÉON ! PAS DE Mlle ! C'EST NÉON ! N-E-O-N !

 **Kurapika** -D'accord Néon, et merci pour cette présentation. Qui veut se présenter maintenant ?

Une voix masculine s'élève

-Je veux bien.

Un homme assez mal rasé, habillé avec un long kimono traditionnel, mais plutôt bien coiffé avec ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrières (pour l'occasion) s'avance. Personne ne le reconnait (hormis Kurapika évidement)

 **Mizuken** -Bon. Je me nommes Mizuken, j'ai 31 ans et je suis le maître de Kurapika. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autres.

 **Léorio** -Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Mizuken.

 **Mizuken** -Moi de même, euh...

 **Léorio** -Léorio !

 **Mizuken** -Je suis aussi ravi de vous rencontrer.

Mizuken recule, préférant laisser sa place quelqu'un d'autre.

-A mon tour ?

 **Kurapika** -D'accord, si tu veux.

Un homme de grand taille s'avance. Il porte une coupe banane brune, relié par les côté par une moustache passant par les joues. Il semble préférer être décontracté 

**Bâsho** -Bon, ben salut tout le monde. Je m'appelle Bâsho, j'ai 29 ans et j'suis un collègue du blondinet...V'là , j'ai fini !

-...

 **Kurapika** -Bon... Merci Bâsho... Euh.. Tu veux y aller ?...

-D.. D'accord.

Une petite femme un peu ronde s'avance. Elle a de longs et soyeux cheveux couleur violet/pourpre foncés, de grand yeux noirs-gris et ronds, des dents proéminentes et une calvitie cachée par un chapeau.

 **Senritsu** -Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Senritsu et je suis une amie et coéquipière de Kurapika. Je...(elle essaye de réfléchir la suite, mais sur le coup, elle est stressée et n'arrive plus à bien réfléchir)

 **Kurapika chuchote, mais il sait que Senritsu l'entendra-** C'est bon, Senritsu, tu peux t'arrêter, c'était parfait.

 **Senritsu** -Merci tous de nous avoir écoutés, moi et les autres !  
(une fois proche de Kurapika)Merci, Kurapika. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoique ce soit.

 **Kurapika** -De rien Senritsu, et puis, je t'en devais une. Tu te rappelle ?

 **Senritsu** -De la fois où je t'ai empêchée d'aller te battre contre le gros tas de muscles de la Brigade ou autre chose ?

 **Kurapika** \- De ça, bien sûr !

Kurapika et Senritsu rirent tout deux en se rappelant de ce moment.

 **Gon** -Merci tous de vous êtes présentés les uns aux autres !

Tout coup, Gon remarqua l'air inquiet de Kirua

 **Gon** -Kirua, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

 **Kirua** -Ma sœur est vachement en retard, je m'inquiète... Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Gon regard alentours. Il voit Mizuken fumer un peu plus loin, Bâsho écrire quelque chose, Ging et Kaito discutent ensemble, Néon discuter vivement avec Kurapika, Léorio discuter avec plusieurs personnes, Hisoka regarder vers Gon (euh...),et Senritsu s'approcher d'eux

 **Gon** -Tiens, salut Senritsu. Bravo pour tout l'heure !

 **Senritsu** -Merci, Gon. Dites-moi, j'ai entendue votre conversation et je m'en excuse.

 **Gon** -C'est pas grave, c'est pas de ta faute.

 **Senritsu** -Vous êtes sûr que personne n'est arrivé ?

 **Kirua** -Il me semble, pourquoi ?

 **Senritsu** -Parce que j'entends battre des cœurs qui n'était pas présent en début de la soirée.

Étonnés, Gon et Kirua regardent attentivement partout. Mizuken fume, Bâsho écrit, Kaito et Ging rient ensembles (bourrés?), Néon sautille autour de Kurapika, Hisoka zieute vers eux (euh...help?), Léorio discute avec 3 personnes et...

 **Kirua** -Attend !

 **Gon** -Quoi, Kirua ?

 **Kirua** -Léorio n'était pas sens venir seul ?

 **Gon** -Si, pourquoi ?

 **Kirua** -Alors, qui sont les personne avec lui ? Ceux-là , je ne les ai pas vue pendant la soirée.

 **Gon** -Ah oui ! J'avais oublié !

 **Kirua** -Mais t'as une mémoire de poisson ou quoi ? Baka!

 **Gon** -On va lui demander ?

 **Kirua** -OK !

Tout deux s'avance vers Léorio et ceux qui l'entoure

 **Gon** -Léorio ?

 **Léorio bien bourré** -Tiens, zalut Gon ! J'ai trouvé zes personne et y m'ont dit qu'ils cherchait un garçon d'15 ans aux chiveux blanc !

 **Kirua** -15 ans ? Aux cheveux blanc ?

Une des personne se retourne vers Kirua. C'est une jeune femme bien maquillée, plus grande que Kirua ou Kurapika (surtout grâce à ses jambes), aux yeux noirs entourés d'eye-liner et de mascara, aux longs cheveux blancs attachés et une peau foncée.

 **La jeune femme** -Bonjour, enfin bonsoir. Vu tes cheveux blanc, tu dois être Kirua Zoldick.

 **Kirua** -Ou..Oui... Comment le sais-tu ?

 **La jeune femme** -Contente de te voir. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Kiseki et je suis ta sœur.

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: TA TA TA TA ! Révélation ! Enfin, à voir, c'est peut-être faux**_


	3. Famille x Sang x Assassin

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux (vous les verrez plus tard). D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci profond ment d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires_  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 _Hé oui ! Le chapitre 3 est déjà sortie ! Sur le coup, j'ai été rapide(e) ! Avant de commencer, je m'excuse pour toute les fautes que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent (et que vous verrez certainement encore après)._  
 _Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action viendra (mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, je travaille déjà sur les chapitres suivant) Première Apparition de mes OC ! D'ailleurs, vous en avez déjà vu 1. Au suivant !_

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Famille x Sang x Assassin_**

Tout ceux qui avaient entendue la jeune fille furent extrêmement surprit, y comprit Kirua

 **Léorio** -Tu...Tu.. Tu es la... La... Sœur de Kirua ?

 **Kiseki** -Et plus précisément, je suis la grande sœur de Kirua.

 **Kirua** -Non ! Tu mens ! Je n'ai jamais eu de grande sœur ! Qui es-tu ?

 **Kiseki** -Tiens, Père et Mère ne t'ont pas parlés de moi ? Je t'explique: Père et Mère m'ont juste envoyés chez de la famille dès ma naissance.

Kirua n'est croit pas ses oreilles et d'ailleurs, ne les croîts toujours pas. Elle le remarque facilement.

 **Kiseki** -Tu n'me crois pas ? Appelle grand frère Milki ou même Illumi, mais je ne l'aime pas.

Kirua, étonné qu'une inconnue parle de Miruki (enfin, si Milki=Miruki) et de Illumi, prit quand même son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère

 **Kirua** -Allô ? Ah, Kanaria ! C'est Kirua. Passe-moi le gros s'il te plait ! Je dois lui parler et c'est urgent ! Et ne me fais pas croire qu'il est sortit, je ne le croirais pas ! Merci Kanaria ! Allô ?

 **Miruki** -Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, je suis occupé ! Et tu ne touches pas une seule de mes figurines, ni de mes poupées !

 **Kirua** -Je le comptais pas ! S'il te plait, répond ma question et sans mentir !

 **Miruki** -D'accord, mais en échange, tu me nettoie chacune de mes figurines et de mes poupées en faisant scrupuleusement ce que je te dis !

 **Kirua** -Oui oui ! D'accord mais répond mes questions et dis-moi la vérité !

 **Miruki** -Oui , tu as tant besoin de moi pour en arriver là ? Hé ben ! Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

 **Kirua** -Merci frérot ! Dis-moi, est ce que j'ai une sœur, une GRANDE sœur ?

 **Miruki** -Pourquoi cette question ?

 **Kirua** -Juste répond, s'il te plait ! et ne me mens pas !

 **Miruki** -D'accord, d'accord ! Donc...

Miruki avale de travers et se met tousser. Puis il reprend

 **Miruki** -Ben oui, tu as une grande sœur. Pourquoi, t'étais pas au courant ?

Kirua faille perdre la parole, mais il voulait en savoir plus, alors il continua

 **Kirua** -Elle... Elle est comment ? Physiquement ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Dis-moi !

 **Miruki** -Euh... Kirua ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

 **Kirua** -Répond-moi, s'il te plait.

 **Miruki** -Bon, ben OK. Elle s'appelle Kiseki, elle a la peau un peu foncée. Elle des yeux noire comme moi et des cheveux blancs comme toi. Maintenant, elle devrait avoir 18-19 ans. Quant je partais la voir, on jouait souvent , si j'ai été un bon grand frère avec elle, c'est parce qu'elle était sympa avec moi, ELLE ! Et elle m'appelait "Milki", parce qu'elle avait un peu de mal avec les "ru" et qu'elle aimait bien ce surnom là (et moi aussi d'ailleurs). Et aussi, elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Illumi. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Papa, maman ou grand-père ne t'en on jamais parlés? Et puis, pourquoi toute ces questions ?

 **Kirua** -Je... Je t'expliquerai plus tard... A.. plus..

Kirua raccroche au nez de Miruki. Il était blême, prêt s'évanouir. Il se retint de justesse et regarda Kiseki.

 **Kirua** -Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenue? Explique-moi..

 **Kiseki** -Bon, déjà, je m'excuse pour ce qui semble être une grosse révélation. Mais je t'explique. Grand-mère m'avait donnée quelques nouvelles de la famille et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu t'étais enfuis. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle comptais me ramener chez ma famille pour que je devienne une vraie assassin professionnelle, et comme je n'étais pas d'accord, je me suis enfuie. Comme j'ai appris que tu t'es enfuis, je suis partie pour te retrouver. Pour ça, j'ai utilisé Internet et le site des Hunters. Ne te méprend pas, je ne compte pas te ramener la maison, au contraire! Et puis, je voulais te rencontrer. Et comme tu as dû le deviner, c'est moi qui t'ai écrit cette lettre.

Kirua était bouche-bée, pâle et 2 doigts de s'effondrer. Gon et Senritsu le retinrent. Tout le monde s'était approchés, intrigués par la discussion et par la tête que faisait Kirua. Sa nouvelle sœur aussi semblait inquiète.

 **Kiseki** -Petit fr... Euh Kirua, ça va..?

Kirua se releva rapidement, écartant gentilement Senritsu et Gon

 **Kirua** -(à ceux-ci) Merci.(à Kiseki) D'accord, mais explique-moi. Comment-tu m'as retrouvée ? Et qui sont ce personnes?

 **Kiseki** -Déjà, j'ai appris par la famille que tu avais participé à l'examen de Hunter. En allant sur leur site, j'ai pu trouver facilement des infos sur toi, sur tes amis que t'es certainement fais là-bas.(Elle respire un grand coup car elle a tout dis d'une traite) Qui sont ces personnes ? Je les présente, il s'agit de mes amis, Yamika.

En disant cela, Kiseki désigna une des personnes qui l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait d'un belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en longues couettes. Sa frange cachait son œil droit ainsi qu'un bandeau et son œil gauche était bleu azur

 **Kiseki** -Et lui, juste à côté, il s'agit de son frère jumeau et il s'appelle...

 **Kaito** -Hamika ?

 _-Hamika?_

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était Kaito, qui fut gêné d'être le centre d'attention

 **Hamika** -Tiens, bonsoir, maître Kaito.

Tous se retournèrent vers le dénommé Hamika. C'était un adolescent dans lequel on pourrait apercevoir un "autre Kurapika" (Il est tout aussi beau que celui-ci et lui ressemblait un peu). Ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts et son œil gauche bleu azur. Son œil droit lui était caché par un bandeau et par un peu de frange (un peu comme Yamika)D'ailleurs, ces deux là se ressemblaient énormément

 **Léorio** -Kaito...Maître... Attend Kaito ! C'est lui ton élève ?!

 **Kaito** -Euh... Oui, Pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Putain _le beau gosse ! S'il reste près de moi, il va piquer toutes les gonzesses ! Comme Kurapika!_

-Hamika? Yamika?

Tous se retournèrent (encore une fois) vers la voix

 **Léorio** -Tiens,quand _on parle du loup!_

Kurapika était planté là, pâle, regardant les 2 êtres dont il a cité le nom.

 **Hamika** -Kura...Pika ? Kurapika ?

 **Yamika** -C'est Kurapika ? C'est bien toi ? (Yamika se précipite vers Kurapika) Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

Kurapika s'effondre, retenu par Yamika.

-KURAPIKA !

-Kurapika ?

Kirua tombe sur les genoux, ça faisait trop pour lui en une soirée

 **Hisoka** -Hé bien, ils ne sont pas fraies, ces deux là ^^

Fusillade de regard noir vers Hisoka

 **Senritsu** -Je ne demande pas ce que la soirée s'arrête, mais je pense que Kurapika et Kirua devraient aller se reposer.

 **Léorio** -Je pense aussi que cela vaudrait mieux pour eux.

Elle semble inquiète et non en colère. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir Kiseki ou Yamika ni Hamika. Ce qui les étonnèrent.

 **Senritsu** -Je les ramène dans leur chambre.

 **Bâsho** -J'viens t'aider.

Senritsu prit Kirua et Bâsho prit Kurapika. Yamika et Kiseki demandèrent où ils dormaient cette nuit. Néon répondit que des chambres étaient prévu pour tout le monde. Hamika demanda si ils restaient ici ou si ils devaient partir.

 **Néon** -Pourquoi partir ?

 **Hamika** -Je crois que j'ai causé assez de dégâts ici... Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

 **Gon** -Tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

 **Léorio** -Oui, mais une question: Pourquoi Kurapika s'est évanoui devant vous ?

 **Senritsu** -Léorio ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Eux aussi on besoin de se reposer ! (à Hamika, Yamika et Kiseki) Vous venez ? Je vais vous conduire votre chambre.

 **Hamika** -C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.

 **Yamika** -Merci!

 **Kiseki** -C'est gentil, mais je vais rester dehors encore un peu...

Tout quatre partirent vers le manoir (Kirua et Kurapika ne compte pas, vu qu'ils sont évanouit). Kiseki resta l'écart tout le reste de la soirée, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse connerie.  
Après avoir déposé Kurapika et Kirua dans leur chambre et avoir montré Hamika et Yamika la leur, Bâsho et Senritsu revinrent vers les autres. Pendant le trajet, Senritsu pensa 

**Senritsu** -Je _ne pensais pas le revoir un jour..._


	4. Réveille x Premier x Rappelle

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci profondément d avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter._  
 _Cette fois, tout mes OC sont apparus ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont . Je préfère vous prévenir, certains souvenirs que j'écris et que j'écrirais sont "Mad in HailaJoluir". Il en va de même pour l'âge et l'histoire de certains personnages._

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Réveille x Premier x Rappelle_**

 _ **-Aller, viens te battre !**_

 _ **-Je suis ton homme !**_

 _ **Dans une petit village, en haut d'une haute colline surplombant une vallée près d'une montagne et d'une forêt de la région de Lukuso, deux enfants se disputent. L'un a des cheveux marron et des yeux bleu, tandis que l'autre a des cheveux blond paille et des yeux bleu ciel.**_

 **Kurapika** **-Tu** _ **vas voir, Pairo ! C'est moi qui l'épouserait !**_

 **Pairo** **- _Non_** _ **Kurapika ! Ce sera moi !**_

 _ **C'est presque la première fois que les deux enfants se disputent. Ils se disputent rarement.**_

 _ **Kurapika -Je serai marié avec elle quant on sera grands !**_

 **Pairo** _ **-Non, c'est moi qui serait son époux !**_

 _ **-ÇA SUFFIT !**_

 _ **Les deux enfants arrêtèrent de se battre et regardère la personne qui les a interrompu. C'est une petite fille aux cheveux noir qui a peu près le même âge que les deux garçons.**_

 **Kurapika et Pairo** _ **-Princesse ?!**_

 **La fillette** _ **-Je sais pourquoi vous vous battez. C'est très gentil de vouloir m'épouser, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! On est encore des enfants et des amis. Vous vous disputez jamais, ne commencez pas maintenant ! De toute façon, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous battre, c'est simple ! Je ne serai plus votre amie et je partirai pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre !**_

 **Les deux garçons en cœur** _ **-PARDON, PRINCESSE !**_

 **La princesse** _ **-Et je vous en prie. on est amis. Alors s'il vous plait, arrêtez de m'appeler "princesse". J'ai un prénom, moi aussi. Appelez moi par mon prénom la prochaine fois.**_

 **Les deux en cœur** _ **-D'accord, princesse !**_

 **La princesse** _ **-Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?**_

 _ **Les trois enfants rirent**_

Kurapika se réveilla. Surprit, il regard alentours. Il se trouve dans sa chambre, chez Nostrad. Il venait de comprendre. Ce n'était q'un rêve. Ou plutôt un souvenir. Un souvenir d'avant le massacre des Kurutas, quant il jouait avec ses amis, Pairo et...  
Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?...Son amie, la fille du chef des Kurutas... Kurapika ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Il en avait fait, des rêves-souvenirs de ce genre, du moins, au début. Puis, après 2 ou 3 ans, il n'en avait plus fait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le soucie, pour ne pas l'aider, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la soirée d'hier. Aurait-il bu ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il partit se laver et se changer. Puis il se creusa la tête pour se remémorer la veille. Tout coup, quelqu'un frappa sa porte

 **Kurapika** -Oui, entrez.

Sa porte s'ouvrit et Senritsu entra accompagné de Léorio

 **Senritsu** -Kurapika ! Ça va mieux ?

 **Kurapika** -Pourquoi ? Que c'est il passé ?

 **Senritsu** -Tu ne te souviens pas?

 **Léorio** -C'est normal si tu as eu un choc, hier soir.

 **Kurapika** -Un choc ?

Senritsu et Léorio se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un signe de tête

 **Senritsu** -On t'explique. Au fait, hier, tu t'es évanoui.

 **Kurapika** -Évanoui ?

 **Léorio** -Oui, tu t'es évanoui lorsque tu as vu les amis de la soeur de Kirua.

Un déclic se produisit dans la tête du blond, mais il n'était pas sûr

 **Kurapika** -Les amis.. De la sœur de Kirua... Ki..Se..Ki..?

 **Léorio** -Tu te rappelles ?

 **Kurapika** -Ils... S'appelait comment.. Les amis..?

 **Senritsu** -Hamika et Yamika.

Tout coup, en entendant les prénoms, Kurapika se souvint de la soirée et de pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve-souvenir. Il se souvint de pourquoi il s'était évanoui

 **Senritsu** -Kurapika ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Et qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi-t'ont-ils reconnus ?

 **Kurapika** -Ces personnes.. Je crois que ce sont... Des Kurutas.. Et peut-être même.. Des amis.. D'enfance...

 **Léorio** -QUOI ?!

Kurapika se laisse tomber sur son lit, fatigué

 **Léorio** -Repose toi un peu, tu en a encore besoin, on dirait.

Soudain, Léorio remarqua quelque chose

 **Léorio** -Senritsu, ça va ?

 **Senritsu** -Hm...Oui oui..Je... Je vais voir les autres.

Avant que Léorio ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Senritsu était déjà sortit. Voilà que le médecin s'inquiète maintenant pour les deux. Il discutera avec Senritsu tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, il se concentre sur Kurapika.

 **Léorio** -Bon... Pour l'instant, toi tu te reposes et tu m'appelles si tu ne te sens pas bien, OK ?

 **Kurapika** -Ok...

Léorio, après avoir examiné Kurapika, sortit de la chambre. Une fois sortir, il voit Senritsu et remarque bien que la jeune femme ne se sent pas bien. Il s'approche d'elle

 **Léorio** -Senritsu ?

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui

 **Léorio** -Je n'entend pas les cœurs, mais ça se voit que y a quelque chose qui va pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me dire, je ne me moquerai pas et hors de question de juger!

 **Senritsu** -J'ai confiance en toi, Léorio. Mais a me fait un peu mal d'en parler... Disons que...ce n'est pas très agréable d'y penser...

 **Léorio** -Tu es sûr ?

L'air de Senritsu le décourage, il vois qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. Pourtant, celle-ci finie par lâcher un morceau de l'histoire en entendant le coeur de Léorio

 **Senritsu** -J'ai connue Hamika, autrefois... Il y a environ 6 ans...

 **Léorio** -Tu le connaissais ? Tu l'as reconnu tout de suite ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui, je l'ai reconnue, mais j'avais du mal y croire. Ça fait 6 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu...

 **Léorio** -Comment tu l'as connu ?

 **Senritsu** -En fait... Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, crois-moi, mais... Je n'aime pas en parler.. S'il te plait, n'insiste pas...

Le regard de Senritsu parait tellement suppliant, que Léorio n'a pas le cœur d'insister là dessus

 **Léorio** -D'accord. Mais juste, dis-moi: Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu as l'air triste..

 **Senritsu** -... C'est vrai... Quant j'ai entendue le nom "Hamika", j'étais heureuse, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et j'avais hâte de le revoir. Mais quant j'ai entendue le cœur de Kurapika et que j'ai compris son état, j'ai presque regrettée de l'avoir revue...Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon bonheur fait le malheur des autres... Et l'état de Kurapika m'inquiète...

 **Léorio** -D'accord... Ce que j'ai à te répondre là-dessus, c'est que déjà, je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais une malédiction pour autrui. Tu peux être heureuse en même temps que tout le monde! Quant Kurapika, il croyait être le dernier survivant de son clan et tout coup, il retrouve des amis d'enfance. Mais il s'en remettra rapidement, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et tu n'as pas t'en vouloir, Ok ? D'ailleurs, si Hamika est ton pote, tu devrais aller le voir, je crois qu'il est un peu tristounet lui aussi et qu'il a bien besoin d'une amie.

La Hunter lui sourit et part vers la chambre de son "vieil" ami. Léorio et elle étaient déjà partit voir Kirua. Celui-ci semblait "bouder" dans sa chambre et donc ne descendrai pas. Léorio lui descendit pour manger avec les autres et allait les prévenir que Kurapika et Kirua n'allait pas descendre et que Senritsu ne viendrait pas tout de suite.

Senritsu était arrivée devant la chambre de Hamika, mais elle n'osait pas entrer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter. Devait-elle être joyeuse, réconfortante, ou autre ? Si Léorio disait vrai (et il le disait), Hamika ne se sentait pas bien lui non plus...Kirua faisait la tête, Kiseki demandait des nouvelles de son frère toute les minutes, Kurapika devait encore se reposer, et maintenant Hamika... Senritsu se dit qu'elle aviserait une fois l'intérieur. Elle frappa la porte.

 **Hamika** -Qui est-ce ?

 **Senritsu** -C'est moi, Hamika...C'est Senritsu..

Il y eu un moment de silence

 **Hamika** -Tu peux entrer...

Senritsu ouvrit la porte. Hamika était assis sur son lit. D'après ses battements de cœur, Hamika était soucieux, mais n'allait pas trop mal

 **Hamika** -Senritsu ? Ça faisait longtemps.. Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

 **Senritsu** -Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Mais et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

 **Hamika** -Oui, ça va.

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a...?

 **Hamika** -... Tu m'en veux..?

 **Senritsu** -Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

 **Hamika** -... Parce que je suis parti comme un voleur, en te laissant comme ça... Et que je ne t'ai jamais rien dis...

 **Senritsu** -Chacun ses secrets, c'est normal. Tu n'avais aucune obligation de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas t'en vouloir.

 **Hamika** -Merci.. Tu as l'air plus heureuse depuis la dernière fois.

 **Senritsu** -Tu trouves ?

 **Hamika** -Et on dirait que tu t'es fais beaucoup d'amis.

 **Senritsu** -Tu as raison.

 **Hamika** -Tu as un petit ami ?

 **Senritsu** -Ha ha ha. Non, je n'ai personne.

 **Hamika** -Ha ha ha.

 **Senritsu** - _Tiens ?_ Q'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Hamika** -Je voulais de dire que... Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir...

 **Senritsu** -Moi aussi, je suis vraiment heureuse de te retrouver...

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et Yamika entre en criant.

 **Yamika** -BEN ALORS HAMIKA, TU...

Tout à coup, elle aperçu Senritsu

 **Yamika** -Ho.. Salut.

 **Hamika** -Bonjour Yamika. Senritsu est venue voir si j'allais bien.

 **Yamika** -Ah ok ! Donc, je viens vous prévenir que les autres vont commencer manger. La plupart n'en peuvent plus de vous attendre. Vous venez manger ou pas ?

 **Senritsu** -Tu viens ou tu veux te reposer ?

 **Hamika** -Je viens, je viens. Et je vais bien.

Tout trois descendirent. Tous les attendaient pour manger (hormis Kurapika et Kirua qui étaient encore dans leur chambre)

 **Bâsho** -Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous avez pris votre temps !

 **Néon** -J'ai une nouvelle ! Papa s'en va pendant la semaine pour aller récupérer de l'argent et il nous laisse le manoir pour nous tout seuls !

 **Yamika** \- Ah Cool !

 **Bâsho** -C'est sympa de la part de ton paternel !

 **Léorio** -Vous voudrez faire quoi le reste de la journée ? Pour la suite, on verra plus tard.

 **Senritsu** -Et si nous restions ensemble tous ? Nous pourrions faire mieux connaissance.

 **Gon** -Bonne idée ! Mais...et Kirua ?

 **Hamika** -Et Kurapika ?

 **Léorio** -Kirua boude et Kurapika dort encore.

 **Gon** -On ira quand même leurs apporter quelque chose manger, non ?

 **Kiseki** -J'irai en apporter Kirua tout l'heure

 **Yamka** -OK et moi et mon frère, on ira voir Kurapika !

 **Léorio** -Je vous accompagnerai pour voir comment ils vont.

 **Kiseki** -Tu ne serais pas médecin par hasard ?

 **Léorio** -Si, pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Comportement typique d'un médecin.

 **Léorio** -On leur garde des parts, compris Gon ?

 **Gon** -Hé ! Je suis pas un goinfre !

Tous rirent

 **Kiseki** -Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Yamika !

 **Yamika** -MAIS EUH !

Tous re-rient pour la seconde fois et finirent de manger, oubliant déjà la mauvais partie de la soirée de la veille

Après avoir mangés, tous se dirigèrent vers leur salle de bain (prévu avec les chambres). Hamika, Yamika, Kiseki et Léorio prirent à manger et, suivi de Gon (inquiet pour Kirua), ils partirent voir celui-ci en premier. Ils frappèrent la porte de sa chambre.

 **Kirua** -Mhm... Entrer !

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent un Kirua de bonne humeur

 **Kiseki** -Kirua !

 **Gon** -Ça va ?

 **Kirua** -J'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé de te pardonner pour hier !

 **Kiseki** -C'est vrai ? Tu es sérieux ?

 **Kirua** -Mais quelques conditions.

 **Gon et Léorio** -N'accepte pas !

 **Kiseki** -Lequels ?

 **Gon** - _Oh non..._

 **Kirua** -OK ! De 1: Tu m'achètes au moins 1 Tonne de bonbons et de chocolats. De 2: Tu annules la demande de Miruki. De 3: On s'entraîne tout les deux, sinon je vais finir par m'ennuyer force de ne m'entraîner que avec Gon.

 **Gon** -Hé !

 **Kiseki** -OK ! Pour les bonbons, je ferais ça par Internet. J'appellerai Milki en lui trouvant une excuse pour annuler sa demande. Et aucun problème pour l'entrainement, c'est quand tu veux !

 **Kirua** -Alors t'es pardonné !

Kiseki se jetta dans les bras de Kirua

 **Kiseki** -MERCI, PETIT FRÈRE !

 **Kirua** -Et de 4: Ne m'appelle pas "Petit Frère", s'il te plait.

 **Kiseki** -OK, Kira !

 **Kirua** -C'est OK pour Kira.

 **Léorio** -Au fait, on t'a apportés manger, t'as loupé le petit déjeuner.

 **Kirua** -Ah cool ! Merci !

Léorio, Gon, Hamika et Yamika sortirent de la chambre, laissant Kiseki et Kirua entre frère et sœur. Gon, soulagé pour Kirua, partit se laver. Le trio se dirigea vers la chambre de Kurapika, et frappèrent la porte.

 **Kurapika** -Entrer.

Ils s'exécutèrent

 **Kurapika** -Tiens, bonjour Léorio.

Il vit l'assiette que celui-ci tient

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Léorio** -Ont t'a apporté à manger, t'as loup le petit déj'.

 **Kurapika** -Merci... Comment ça "On"?

Soudain, le Kuruta remarque la présence de Hamika et Yamika

 **Kurapika** -Ho... Vous êtes là...

Les deux s'approchèrent, l'air rassurés

 **Kurapika** -Vous avez pris votre temps.

Le ton était froid et distant. Le duo se recula, l'air attristé

 **Léorio** -Hé Kurapika, ça va ou bien ?

 **Kurapika** -Ho, ça va très bien ! C'est juste que pendant 8 ans, je faisait une dépression parce que j'étais le dernier de mon clan, puis ces deux là s'amènent comme des petites fleurs, comme si de rien n'était !

 **Hamika** -On s'excuse, mais...

 **Kurapika** -"Mais" QUOI !? Un mot laissé , un signe près des tombes, et je n'étais plus le seul survivant ! Selon la loi Kuruta, je devais revenir chaque année voir leur tombes ! Vous aussi, mais vous n'y étiez jamais !

 **Hamika** -Mais...

 **Kurapika** -Ce qui prouve que vous êtes des imposteurs !

 **Yamika** -Hein ?

 **Kurapika** -Non, pire, des démons ! Des monstres ayant prit l'apparence de personnes de mon clan !

 **Hamika** -Kurapika...

 **Kurapika** -NE PRONONCE PAS MON NOM ! JE TE L'INTERDIS, SALE MONSTRE !

Léorio, Hamika et Yamika, furent choqués. Yamika, sortit en courant de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Hamika la suivi rapidement. Léorio resta sur place, bouche-bée, en lançant des éclaires Kurapika par les yeux (pas au 1er sens du terme)

 **Léorio** -CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! T'AS PÉTÉ UN CÂBLE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

 **Kurapika** -C'est choses ne peuvent pas être des Kurutas ! C'est impossible !

 **Léorio** -Tu t'excuseras auprès d'eux, sinon tu auras affaire moi !

 **Kurapika** -LA FERME ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de mon passé ! Sors d'ici !

Léorio était déjà sortit


	5. Paroles x Colère x Tristesse

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15c7039a90f094f37fe115142f21d67"Lem style="box-sizing: border-box;"es personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie encore celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"J'avoue que je fais ce que je veux des personnages, même s'ils ne sont pas moi (hormis les OC)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb75ab4b0765f9b5eec02b614986d7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Après être partit de la chambre de Kurapika, ne comprenant pas la réaction de celui-ci, Léorio chercha du regard les deux adolescents, mais ceux-ci avait déjà disparus. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever un pied pour les chercher qu'un joyeux trio s'approche de lui./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d411c2bfceab963bad42b3d2e42b802"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Ah Léorio ! Alors ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dae3aee84706e7370430b6253c40faf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Alors quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e265470adb452d0ac0f192ac421ae10e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Comment va Kurapika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12fa6c71d66202b118cebb842db6ccf6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Euh... Personne ne doit rentrer dans sa chambre !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d454d9399e2bf9ad2449baae645411"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Ben, pourquoi t'as encore l'assiette pour Kurapika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="778381b3673b2c27077842ca7cd1af43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Euh...Pour l'instant, c'est pas bon pour lui ! Et puis, il a pas faim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb97b27a98f2468d51beb298f6a12f35"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Bon, t'arrête de mentir ? Ça s'entend très bien que tu mens, Baka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935eee828352eec9e908b2f2ed24ec07"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-...Ah?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d439cb54ef5f49cd1a957f75c41ed6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Dis-nous la vérité./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9824a362f35796a2691a628fd1088350"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Léorio, s'il te plait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e60a25bd2198de3e4230dcb6cd17b49"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Bon, d'accord ! Kurapika a pété un câble et a crié sur Hamika et Yamika en les insultant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="247942d91dcdad5f3d9940cc96400bd9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Il a fait ça ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f254611931efd9e673f0a6fe58acc4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Oui, j'vous le jure !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25473196335264bb41b56d175571017"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Mais où sont Hamika et Yamika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a39b3888e429e242c7d46ec0fc97ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ils sont partis il y a une petite minute et quant je suis sortis, ils avaient disparus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740fcd2292a19d1852c1080fcecf7fa5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ils sont peux-être retournés dans leurs chambres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1331a686293a8611e2e8b0b61cb78cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Je sais pas, je comptais aller voir quant vous êtes arrivés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3b8497610a12b27ba34b161621b2e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Alors je vais voir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b305119b0468e7ae7b98cfab6a2e66d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Des pas résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir. Tous se retournèrent croyant que se serait Hamika, Yamika ou même les deux. Raté ! Il s'agissait de Senritsu/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="093fcf8ce99db2d051770ae2a59362bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583123871335e97d064c7f79c7b4edf6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Rien rien ! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cela ne la concerne pas!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6aa270565c9fbbd52dbd53029d9193a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-J'ai entendue la voix de Kurapika qui criait, et j'ai entendue tout ce que vous avez dit depuis tout l'heure. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d304435054bac8ad14a54190f28c62d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Tu sais que c'est pas sympa d'écouter aux portes !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9dd9974a903019479f6a1df841d1a05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Elle n'le fait pas exprès Kiseki! Elle a la meilleure ouïe que je n'ai jamais connu ! Elle peut entendre et même reconnaître des bruits de pas 100 mètres par temps de forte pluie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26bfd982a15b2961ce79653ae020e827"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Ah ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a008a4ee119bc401f1a5f8e001a765ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Oui, et elle peut avoir des informations sur les gens leurs habitudes et leurs pas. Par exemple, c'est en m'entendant courir qu'elle a su que j'étais un assassin. Enfin, un ex-assassin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469d62c9e2e337c747c857a1d57293a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Vraiment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ffaadd282f11edc53349cad8f800e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Et elle entends les battements de cœur des gens et savoir comment ils se sentent, si ils sont tristes, en colère, etc, etc,... Et même savoir si cette personne est manipulé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="598a37385b4c4008d74ecaa363a56ac1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Ah bon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d7a42f1003850a335f7175faa4b98a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Les garçons... Léorio, ce que tu as dis, c'est vrai ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc00024d737ecd492f5517e0a3faeec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-On va t'expliquer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e04d0b7edf5db7e07a6c666eb882342"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Au fait, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Léorio qui t'explique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47d040ebea285b6e0d619028f904631d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Ben oui, il était au premières loges !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61f3b07189eb682b3cc3c9517ec9b7e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Léorio...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcba568297eef3b346ece52e3aa6ea8c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Bon, j'explique: On est venu voir comment va Kurapika. Au début, il était calme, puis il s'est mit à pété les plombs lorsqu'il a vu Yamika et Hamika. Il leur fait des reproches, puis les a traité d'imposteurs, puis de monstres.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb408e82f780db71a5b65b9a6bd93fb0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Tout ça ? Il a dit TOUT ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50564548460d25d88d118b062122968b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Mais pourquoi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f371091da4c00b6a268eb25090037a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Comment en est-on là.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f4234b548320323267cd41a1ff7320b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Pu...rée... Déjà qu'hier, c'était pas la joie, alors si c'est comme ça toute la semaine !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33ee43000ba0f2cadaf1feddb44b7e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Les connaissant, ils vont vouloir partir s'ils pensent la même chose que toi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61460a71a1fdbb22c425ab815a4a5bd9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Peut-être que Kurapika à dit tout ça sous le coup de la fatigue et du choc.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7048e7d40d00c150806c662d8caa838c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Dans ce cas, il faut qu'ils se réconcilies ! Et vite !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f94580af80eeff518876ae71a3ef8af8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Pour l'instant, je vais les voir dans leurs chambres et les empêcher de partir s'ils en ont l'intention !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="770b22065347fea19382b95a9e8af1c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-J'essayerai de trouver un idée pour les réconcilier !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e42ea7cfc464206ea4ceab654ee60d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Moi aussi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04fa7bbd038cfc6b910f15b1413032f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-De même !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a403b386271da04699ee2df91e64a751"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Et pour Kurapika, on fait quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e861a133688d6236cc6b74ca81d513"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Pour l'instant, rien n'est possible. Si on retourne le voir, il risque de nous envoyer sur les roses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369846289169511bbaad9482bbbabd77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Si on a une idée, on fait ça tout seul ou on prévient les autres ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc7a48cee65e9527f062e8f972bdf3ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-On en parle aux autres. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c06eb56835608734fe6f7007816cf5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Pas encore. Simple question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8586d8f5af97baebd9efd4a298a2d4ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Je vais voir si Hamika et Yamika sont dans leurs chambres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3bc73958288d2e7e512a4564f7800d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Et nous ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d5c90b41ed99223c2899cc82a1c1dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Et si on allait commencer par se laver ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a075dcd21f050e3a8101b3ecf5bc2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Attendez ! Je crois que j'ai une idée !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931e691097abbba2eb4a4fefab66fe37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Génial, Senritsu !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0545c49fb52fb053f56c65663516199"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-C'est quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4dca35244c5c3c690536400ddc68bfb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je vous explique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2eae972024d9a73b4744cae47b577d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis se séparèrent. Kiseki partie voir ses deux amis, Léorio Gon et Kirua partirent se laver et Senritsu n'eu plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa9d6a8f1a28beb1f0933b7f1526a8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Pendant la journée, Kurapika sortit de sa chambre et croisa souvent Hamika et sa sœur. Lors de ces moment là, il y avait beaucoup de froideur et d'électricité dans l'air, Yamika se moquant de Kurapika, celui-ci répliquait sans cesse. Seul Hamika tenait sa langue et ses remarques pour soi, mais ses poings serrés et tremblants parlait pour lui. Vers la soirée, il fut impossible de faire manger ces trois là à la même table, donc Senritsu dû remettre son plan à plus tard. Il en fut de même pour le lendemain, mais cette fois, l'atmosphère était si tendu et les autres si mal à l'aise qu'elle n'abandonna pas et, vers la fin de la soirée, elle demanda à son coéquipier de venir discuter avec elle. Celui-ci accepta et tout deux partirent vers la salle à manger. Il y eu un long temps d'attente qui étonna le Kuruta. Puis il vit avec dégoût que Hamika et Yamika s'approchaient d'eux/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d34548d742bd95829e390761cea1c88"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Nous sommes là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc1faa3841b57065c91f10fdbedb428"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Vous êtes là.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27ca6b0de1f259deb5ed4d00e5d0a04"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-C'est moi qui leurs ai proposé de venir nous rejoindre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eafb429dff5287054480783891f5c9dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Alors qu'ils viennent... Vu que j'ai pas le choix !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e84284960c86aecad7255219eb8da0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"L'atmosphère était tendu. Personne n'osait se regarder. Pendant les nombreuses fois où Kurapika avait croisés Yamika et son frère, il n'y avait eu que des silences ponctués de temps en temps par des remarques. Seul Hamika avait fait de son mieux pour garder son calme en silence. Tous avait assisté à ça et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et c'était normal car il fallait un bon contrôle de nerfs et du sang froid pour y assister et seul Senritsu possédait un bon niveau, quoique Hamika ne soit pas mal non plus. Mais cette mauvaise ambiance commençait à déteindre sur le moral de tout le monde et Senritsu comptait bien mettre fin à ces regards noirs. Ellen aurait bien voulu que Gon, Kirua et Léorio viennent eux aussi, mais chacun avait son excuse: Gon reste avec Ging et Kaito car ceux-ci devait repartir pour leur travail de Hunter, Kirua faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle sœur et Léorio discutait avec Mizuken. Enfin, il est vrai que voir des amis se disputer n'a rien de facile et Senritsu les comprenait bien. Elle commençait même à se mordre les doigts d'avoir eu cette idée. Senritsu avait beau se concentrer pour écouter les mélodies des cœurs, il n'y avait que de la discorde. Mais il devait bien avoir un moyen de trouver un accord, un son, quelque chose qui pourrait tout arranger. Elle se risqua au dialogue/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="746c2b1b5b12f22cd63a33f5955ad689"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Hamika, Yamika, est-ce que vous êtes Hunter ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205ce36d06ea8421f501c09f25d4b997"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est pendant l'examen qu'on a rencontrés Kiseki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962cb2d0d2f43b23c5619af84f9359b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Donc, vous maîtrisez le Nen, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c545a934e375870947c9e5a3c0e72c06"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Oui, bien sûr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2042841d03e34f72dac9c816fe5858b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Pas vraiment/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e81f207c7c5654e2f64e9ef5ba5f0556"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Et vous êtes de quel type ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9996d2021eab9a91078a28c86dcd24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Manipulation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f8c0a6ac1407eae9fd70302da6ae5d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fais le test./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="313ba3d4ba8f4e492c918fdf2e30be15"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Et toi Kurapika, c'est la Matérialisation, c'est bien ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344e09925ff4f2d78796b2a2941c9915"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-C'es bien ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea8731e501e1302769bfffc64a785a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Vous formeriez un superbe Trio ! Vous devriez vous mettre ensemble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e349a460c4d804b1adab3015315a3248"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Silence... Hamika ouvrit de grands yeux, Yamika avait arrêtée de respirer et Kurapika regarda sa collègue d'un œil noir/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f7965afe3affb9dad489aba60a27636"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Kurapika, Hamika et moi en Trio ?! En trio ou ensemble ?! Non mais tu marches sur la tête ou quoi !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae7366c35180d55982742134f8d896b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Yamika... Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd86c44c898aaad849ac88b3ba67b1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb045c7fe28e3d022357c0a997f414c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Tu nous vois en couple ?! Sans déc' ? T'es malade ou quoi !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993a128ce3e67b7a9bb5226a13aec911"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Non, je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3dc61032cc85fbb629b60473ec0e3d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Stop Senritsu ! Ce que tu essayes de faire est simple et aussi gros que toi ! Et ça ne marche pas, donc tais-toi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12a5d9286d8e5e6eacf3771750318e2e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"La jeune femme se tasse dans sa chaise, surprise par la violence soudaine de son coéquipier envers elle/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="354b0a967432e149625ed60011c8f1aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Hé Kurapika ! Passe encore que tu aies mauvais caractère, mais tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Senritsu comme ça !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="884f00ec3d4cb5aafebaf55b1f546bac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Mauvais caractère ? Parce que toi t'es mieux !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b23bbf3499c974c87746cf849bcfeff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Pas mieux que les autres, mais lorsque j'ai des amis, je ne leur crie pas dessus !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf14b8a893803611d6356c62c71e0b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09b6b38f5f883db6ed09eb7010eebbd5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Tiens, comme quant on était petits ! Monsieur Kurapika, qui vaut toujours mieux que tout le monde ! Juste, te regard pas dans une glace, tu pourrais mourir tellement t'aimes te regarder ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te fasses construire un manoir, ou un château ! Comme ça tu pourras y ranger tout ton orgueil et ton ego, sinon tu vas éclater !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b6d5b7a7d7e0568972aa3e696e83424"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika rougit et se tait. Point sensible touché ! La Femme avait enfin le dessus sur l'Homme. Yamika aimait chercher la faiblesse de ses "adversaires" et se moquer d'eux. Voyant le blond baisser les yeux et se taire, Yamika dû faire un sacré effort pour ne pas sourire sur ce qu'elle appelait "sa victoire"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17793f82bc40f13ef3ca19065136958b"-Kurapika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcbefed5063d4e4d748465fab5f9cfea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"L'intéressé tourne la tête. Il vit Hamika lancer un regard noir à sa sœur et Senritsu qui les regarde, toujours tassée dans sa chaise. Hamika tourne la tête vers lui d'un air désolé, mais Kurapika détourne la sienne. Senritsu entend leurs cœurs. La joie de Yamika, la froideur de Kurapika et la tristesse de Hamika. Cela faisait une mélodie discorde, un son désaccordé et c'était insupportable. Toute cela fut la goutte de trop pour la musicienne. Elle croisa ses bras et cacha son visage dedans en espérant ne plus les entendre/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b9820dc6d47649f0a9ce3cddf3b08a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Pourquoi.. Pourquoi en arriver là..? Kurapika, je n'aurai jamais crue que tu en arriverai là...Tu es juste odieux et violent avec autrui.. Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas juste... Pardonner..? Yamika... Je me suis juste trompée.. Je pensait que tu étais joyeuse et positive, mais tu es sarcastique et moqueuse... Et ça n'arrange rien... Hamika.. Qu'est ce que je peux dire... Tu ne dis rien ou te t'énerve... Ça ne fera rien de bien.. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux plus... Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose... Si je n'étais pas si faible, si impuissante,si.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88dc27ed4c3d222fa058890c27daefed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus intérioriser sa douleur. Son esprit se fermait petit à petit, même si elle essayait de résister. Tout trois la virent dans cet état. La tension monta entre Hamika et Kurapika. Yamika sentant la guerre venir, sortit de la salle. Senritsu ne l'entendit pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Sa tristesse et son impuissance l'avaient enfermés. Elle n'entendit pas les ardeurs venir à grand pas et rapidement/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47905a0c596773b49f985731aa814a7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hamika se leva brusquement. Ses yeux brûlait d'un rouge écarlate et se concentrait sur Kurapika. Ce garçon que Hamika avait idolâtré et adoré, sur lequel on pouvait autrefois compter, celui qui maintenant le faisait souffrir, faisait souffrir sa sœur et sa meilleure amie/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bedc7a63706d7962b53d0d6b48ff98f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Ne t'approche plus de nous ! Laisse nous !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="453adfa354e2e3b4532ca2d3d81c6c5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Y a pas de risque, je n'veux plus vous revoir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f489cc1e6183618c0e8d760a09b46b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Et tu compte me tuer pour t'en assurer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11180f0358c66bfcb08e210c995c2886"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Je n'ai pas de critique à recevoir de qui que ce soit ! Et encore moins de gens comme toi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abce15384efe9a2923623f8465c03d9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Et combien en as-tu tué avant moi ? Beaucoup, vu ton métier !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05174694664d421f137ff99e7695b54b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Ce que je fais et ce que j'ai choisis ne regarde personne ! Et encore moins toi ! De plus, ma vengeance compte plus que des souvenirs de gamins !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d3bb464f1dcd3381b924e258f68f43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Et après tes souvenirs, ce sera au tour de tes amis d'être sacrifiés ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01920420e0ca0bd31b620e12db9b6e0c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika se leva brutalement et se mit à hurler. Senritsu sursauta, se rendant vraiment compte de se qu'il se passait. C'était une engueulade entre deux êtres aux yeux écarlates, remplis de nombreux sentiments/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341c25ac13e73887ed6bfd5555eef830"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE ! JE NE TE LE PERMET PAS ! QUE SAIS-TU DE MOI? MÊME SI TU ES RÉELLEMENT MON AMI D'ENFANCE? SAIS-TU CE QUE JE RESSENS ?! LE FARDEAU QUE JE PAYE D'ÊTRE UN SURVIVANT ? D'ÊTRE EN VIE ALORS QUE MON CLAN EST MORT ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9827b271a7fb65edb7aaab2f64abff6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-JE NE LE CONNAIS PLUS QUE TU NE SEMBLES LE CROIRE ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI DORMI PENDANT CES DERNIÈRES ANNÉES ?! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UN KURUTA !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd92620e6b09aef492499e6ecbe4035"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-ALORS POURQUOI TU NE FAIS RIEN ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28535d1efafe6adbe034ccc2af632e83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-QU'EST CE QUE T'EN SAIS ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="269e730761e9f57e82ff2d3f3bff8504"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-ÇA SE VOIT ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS ! JE NE SUIS PAS SENSÉ AVOIR LE TEMPS DE TAPER CAUSETTE AVEC TOI !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3afc7357e774b712d664dd97f32f55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-ARRÊTE ! REGARDE AUTOUR DE NOUS ! REGARDE CE QU'ON FAIT, CE QU'ON A FAIT ! EN SE DÉTRUISANT, ON DÉTRUIT LES AUTRES ! POURQUOI CROIS-TU QUE SENRITSU FASSE TOUT CELA ?! QUE PENSES-TU QUE L'ON FASSE AUX AUTRES EN NOUS DISPUTANT COMME ÇA ?! MOI J'EN AI MARRE, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! ON EN PEUT PAS JUSTE ARRÊTER DE SE DISPUTER ET FAIRE LA PAIX ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3578d672c896c02e9b3efc278f89ee64"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-TU ES LA SEULE PERSONNE À VOULOIR ÇA ! POUR MOI, IL N'Y A RIEN DE PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MA VENGEANCE./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d00c5f4e955502ba9e1f318e68dfa7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-TU VOIS, TU RECOMMENCES ! TU NE PENSES QU'À ÇA ! DEPUIS TOUT À L'HEURE, TA COLLÈGUE ET AMIE PLEURE ET TU CONTINUES À NOUS GUEULER DESSUS. LA VENGEANCE T'OBSÈDE ET TU ES PRÊT À TOUT SACRIFIER, MÊME CEUX QUE TU DIS AIMER./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd5581aeeb222a8bae1549cacb0ac7d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Ce fut le mot de trop pour le garde du corps. Celui-ci se jeta sur Hamika, leva le bras et s'apprêta à le frapper. Senritsu se redressa et tenta de s'interposer entre les deux Kurutas .Hamika ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Il y eu le bruit, mais aucune douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Kurapika, Kirua, Kiseki et Yamika. Les deux Zoldick avaient assommés le Kuruta enragé. Kirua expliqua que Yamika était venue les chercher en disant que Kurapika commençait à perdre la boule et qu'ils devaient venir les aider, sinon il y aurait une bagarre. Les deux ado aux cheveux blanc transportèrent un Kurapika évanoui dans sa chambre. Yamika releva Hamika, qui scrutait Senritsu. La garde du corps pleurait encore. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96b0adf4605a6b2f87aa60ce206c8d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Tu viens, frérot ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ed1be425d4e56406e24422f5b717927"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-J'arrive, mais ne m'attend pas pour dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2647f2c72880af648f3899e0afb2972b"Il lui fait une bise sur la joue/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a80eb3abd16ecb191fdee4379151379"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Bonne nuit, Yamika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f154d140dc41965fef0f1db53eceaca"Yamika se dirigea vers sa chambre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de35a08eaaef252a7e3c4e8ec26fdec"Hamika marcha vers son amie et posa une main sur son épaule/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5027988487b80dddc202fa0b4af1eb52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Senritsu... Est ce que ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49976de19c91496bf0c28202a4cbcae9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55276aa191103f3b5846b6d97fe1b860"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-T'inquiète, pas de problème. Même si je m'attendais pas à ce que Kurapika soit si agressif./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a8463767bb03a48fa141cd390beb74"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je ne m'y attendait pas vraiment non plus... Je suis désolée../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84891eb85cbcb90032c03eb53c69c57"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Mais pourquoi ? Ton idée était bonne, c'est à Kurapika de ne pas s'énerver comme ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13de13ed3c0eccc2ee65bcc33915ad0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-C'est pas vraiment pour ça... J'aurai dû être capable de vous aidez, de m'interposer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b086a80fb6195b7f4776529e2bb390"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Mais c'est rien, j'te promet. Il fait vraiment flipper, j'osais pas me frotter à lui non plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f35e3efa33800f553c8f727bcb41b97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Il fallait l'arrêter... C'est ce que j'aurai du faire... Je suis vraiment désolée.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13be403e79a6b5db485972a8694c9ad2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Je suis désolé Senritsu... Si j'avais su.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7972956614cea1396b05efa62bd5f1ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Que veux-tu dire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84611a1321ff3bd0626d0f603aac4bd6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Rien rien... Oublie... Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer un peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e53272222aca4899666469567ef2991"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-D'accord... Mais il faut que tu te repose toi aussi. Demain, j'irai parler avec Kurapika afin de régler ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6096dcf8af8e4b218f64469923f427de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu te remette de tout ça, d'accord ? Yamika et moi, on fait de même. OK ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9e06e4281369acef1a79fe17fc25836"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour l'instant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005a4f31765a1464060db2d90efb725e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu se leva, mais tituba et dû se maintenir à la table/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdc75913b9c0a8c531245b3f8136344b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Hey hey hey ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, ça va pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943f5cc912235f308a4c0aeec2b10e02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89fd68c69e8b7c120061e869a6842f7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Je sais que t'es fatiguée, ça se voit un peu. Et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je crois que t'en a pris beaucoup sur toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5781b91ae9e8905337c2b06d2b26ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Un peu, mais ça devrait aller./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf56fcc98ce332cb44b12c952809f0df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Attends un peu, tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser retourner dans ta chambre comme ça ? Hors de question ! Laisse moi t'aider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb12a3c2fbbd4852129874bdaef72ca0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hamika s'approcha de Senritsu et passa un bras sous l'épaule de celle-ci/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a721b46a952cdc2c828bf0e48247d67"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Hamika attends, ne fais pas ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cfe41263b5b2c65e1845e2b7e2dd2e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Bah pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54fd6006bfa6d79ba12280b43b5a3d5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je suis trop petite, tu vas te faire mal au dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c37778deafb425a4504c2068ed09e2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Ah ouais, merde... Bon bah, j'ai une autre idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b2db368ee935d7635a2e0be2cbc5eef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il se baissa, passa son bras derrière les genoux de Senritsu en gardant son autre bras sous son épaule et la souleva/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2f5d8191c11af10340295864325ade"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Ha... Hamika, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7021816c8c63870c001291df9d2227d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Mais c'est le seul moyen. Je peux pas me baisser et je ne veux pas te laisser monter alors que tu tiens presque pas debout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ff570af0c536bb17aa046b116dc07f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Tu as raison... Mais fais attention, je suis lourde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4868423ae46b6c7e9603d16e02965ba1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Pas du tout, t'es légère comme une plume./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117408c53cf8f591c03a3e4f32fd6770"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il souleva toujours Senritsu jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci. Une fois arrivé, il la posa près de son lit/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a60250531cc3cefbdd046d53ab560a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Repose toi bien, Senritsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="456737f20610efc56e961f707ba752ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Fait en de même, Hamika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a69e9e2cf4ea163fa1d2ef98af5cfd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"À peine Senritsu s'était-elle assise sur son lit qu'elle s'assoupit. Avant de partir, Hamika passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ce4628ed61adb79c30b6b9c075600a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Dors bien, Senritsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2c29aed3abc1164617f938eb00e812"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"L'adolescent se dirigea vers sa chambre, rougissant du geste qu'il venait de faire. Mais bon c'était par habitude. Et puis, ce moment ressemblait tellement à 6 ans, lorsque Senritsu... Non, il ne fallait plus y penser ! Senritsu n'était plus seule, et a l'air heureuse. Après une journée pareil, il valait mieux se reposer. Hamika partit dans sa chambre, mais ne put trouver le sommeil/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf010b641b4e0dcb85f7922afea11187"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu ouvrit les yeux. Encore engluée dans le sommeil, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la veille. Elle se souvint de la discutions qui avait tournée en dispute, mais elle n'avait pas tout vu, ni entendu. Elle s'était montrée faible et impuissante, encore une fois... Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. La veille, elle avait pleuré. Et que c'était-il passé ensuite ? Elle ne se souvenait que d'une chose: Des bras qui l'avaient consolés et quelques mots."Je suis désolé.." Cette voix... Était-ce Hamika ? Cette situation recommençait. Elle craquait et lui la consolait../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32fc474451662ff29601b0038273ecc1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"-NON ! Arrête d'un penser !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be5ae28e0ba04d3139c15fc2296433f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tout à coup, elle entendit un remue ménage hors de sa chambre. Elle se leva, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, la porte s'ouvrit et Kiseki apparut. Avant que la propriétaire n'ai put dire le moindre mot, la Zoldick jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5704daa77b02e3e54aaecc5c76b5c23"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-KISEKI, ATTEND !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6764fdacac49eb97ebe23290a82dd91c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Trop tard, elle était déjà sortit. Senritsu fit de même, soudainement alarmée par tout les bruits de pas pressés qu'elle entendait dans tout le manoir. Elle reconnue les pas rapides et léger des Zoldik, ceux de Gon et Léorio, qui faisaient des tours et des détours. Elle partit les voir et les interpella. Pourquoi semblait-ils si inquiets ?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6c05f02c404dfcead23f91d6fcbf37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Gon, Léorio, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb73c1e1638a64f14b8cefe13c0fe8b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-On cherche les amis de Kiseki !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c590ed16b414b4de3c5ff3a6879d85b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Hamika et Yamika ? Pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f7b0c0856db13b892565c3b58df6d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Ils ont disparus !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03e08b36bf503215817dc5c8aebc33e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Quoi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b088ca1e351edade7d154404d91b1d70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ils ont disparus pendant la nuit ! Kiseki était parti voir comment ils allaient et a trouvée leurs chambres vide. On les cherche dans tout le manoir et le jardin depuis 2 heures environ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b0b225fc9dd925616babc6ff1cff91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je vais vous aider !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d337422c52c988571d336e53e038b53f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Pendant toute la matinée, ils cherchèrent les deux ado aux cheveux noirs et à l'œil gauche bleu saphir, mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace. Fatigués, ils partirent dans la salle à manger et se mettraient d'accord sur un plan ou une solution/span/p 


	6. Disparition x Recherche x Journal

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis 3 d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci encore profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hu_ nter.

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Disparition x Recherche x Journal**_

Épuisé par une matinée de recherche incessante, Gon Kirua Léorio Senritsu Kiseki et Bâsho (qui avait décidé de donné un petit coup de main) partirent manger. Kaito, Ging et Mizuken étaient repartit la veille à cause de leur travail de Hunter. Kurapika n'était pas sortit de sa chambre ( Kiseki, rancunière lui avait fait prendre quelques somnifères en cachette), Hisoka avait joué avec ses cartes et Néon n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Elle avait prit son petit déjeuner, puis était repartit dans sa chambre.

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi sont-ils parti ?

 **Léorio** -Il s'est passé quoi hier, Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -... Je ne sais pas...

 **Léorio** -Mais tu étais là, non ?

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Kirua** -Hier, lorsqu'on est allé intervenir avec Kiseki, Senritsu pleurait.

 **Gon** -Tu pleurais ? Pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Que c'est-il passé ? Attend Kirua ! Vous êtes intervenu ?

 **Senritsu** -... Et bien... C'est l'état dans lequel s'est mit Kurapika et la tristesse des amis de Kiseki mêlé à la mienne qui m'a fait craquer... Tout ce que j'ai entendue, c'est que la discussion est partit en dispute...

 **Kirua** -Et pas qu'un peu ! J'ai dû assommer Kurapika car il était sur le point de se battre avec Hamika.

 **Senritsu** -Se battre ?!

 **Kiseki** -C'est Yamika qui est venu nous prévenir que ça commençais à dégénérer.

 **Gon** -Tu penses qu'ils sont partit à cause de la dispute d'hier, Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -Peut-être... Les connaissant, ils ne voudront pas gêner et si ils pensent la même chose que Léorio, ils seront partis pour éviter de causer des..."problèmes".

 **Senritsu** -Partit... Mais où..? Tu le sais, Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -Aucune idée. Tu sais, ce sont des Kurutas, et leur clan à été massacré, donc ils n'ont plus ni maison, ni famille...

 **Léorio** -Et toi, Senritsu ? Tu as une idée ?

 **Senritsu** -...Non, pas vraiment..

 **Kiseki** -Pourquoi Senritsu serait au courant de quelque chose ?

 **Léorio** -Ben...Je peux leur dire ?

 **Senritsu** -...Ben...

 **Kiseki** -Quoi ?

 **Léorio** -Elle a connue Hamika, il y a quelques années.

 **Kiseki** -HEIN ? Quand ? Comment ?

 **Senritsu** -... Ce n'est pas important.

 **Kiseki** -Mais où peuvent-ils être ?!

 **Bâsho** -On ne va quand même pas fouiller dans leurs affaires !

Tous regardèrent Bâsho, une lueur dans les yeux

 **Senritsu** -Mais si, c'est une bonne idée !

 **Léorio** -Ah ! Mais ils ont sûrement dû prendre leurs affaires

 **Kiseki** -Hé bien non. Leurs affaires sont encore dans les chambres.

 **Kirua** -Ça, c'est bizarre.

 **Kiseki** -Je trouve aussi, mais finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour nous !

 **Léorio** -Vous avez fini de manger ?

 **En choeur** -OUI !

 **Léorio** -Alors on y va ! Kiseki, tu vas avec ton frère voir du côté de Yamika ! Senritsu et Gon, vous allez du côté de Hamika ! Bâsho, tu continues à fouiller le manoir ! Moi je vais voir l'état de Kurapika ! Et Hisoka ! Euh... Hisoka ?...

Hisoka était parti pendant la discutions

 **Léorio** -Présent que quant ça l'intéresse...

 **Kiseki** -Gon, tu es sûr que Hisoka est un ami ?

 **Gon** -Oui, il est juste un peu... Beaucoup spécial !

 **Léorio** -Oh... Aller ! On y va ?!

 **Kiseki** -Bien sûr ! 3...

 **Bâsho** -2...

 **Gon** -1...

 **Kirua** -GO !

Chacun se dirigea vers sa mission. Kirua et Kiseki arrivèrent les premiers vers leur objectif: La chambre qu'occupait Yamika.

 **Kiseki** -On entre ?

 **Kirua** -Ben, on est là pour ça, non ?

Ils entrèrent. La chambre était en désordre, mais l'un comme l'autre étaient habitués au bazar.

 **Kirua** -Comment on procède ?

 **Kiseki** -On ne t'a pas apprit ça ? Alors là, tu m'étonnes. Bon, comme ce n'est pas une scène de crime ou d'assassinat, on n'a pas besoin de méthode précise. Juste je m'occupe du côté de vêtements et toi, de celui des objets. Ça te va ?

 **Kirua** -OK.

 **Kiseki** -Mais n'essaye pas de faire ton pervers, sinon..

 **Kirua** -T'inquiète, c'est Léorio le vieux pervers, pas moi.

 **Kiseki** -D'ailleurs, il a quel âge ? 41 ans ?

 **Kirua** -105 ans ! Non, sans déc' , 21 ans.

 **Kiseki** -21 ANS ? hé ben putain, il fait plus.

 **Kirua** -Je sais, c'est comme ça depuis qu'on le connait.

 **Kiseki** -Oulà... Il a pas de chance.

Les fouilles commencèrent.

 **Du côté de Gon et Senritsu.**

 **Gon** -Senritsu, tu le connais un peu Hamika ?

 **Senritsu** -Pas vraiment...

 **Gon** -Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

 **Senritsu** -Gon, s'il te plait... Ne me pose pas de questions là-dessus...

 **Gon** -... D'accord...

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance ou que je ne t'aime pas ! Tu es un ami et je te fais confiance, c'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler.

 **Gon** -Ok !

Ils continuèrent de chercher pendant quelques minutes

 **Gon** \- Senritsu ! J'ai trouvé une pochette !

 **Senritsu** -Super ! Et il y a quoi dedans ?

 **Gon** -Attend, je vais voir !

Avant de recevoir une réponse, Gon ouvrit la pochette. Un peu trop violemment, car les feuilles contenu dans la pochette, s'éparpillèrent partout dans la chambre.

 **Gon** -Oups !

Ramassage rapide des feuilles.

 **Gon** -Senritsu !

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Gon** -Regarde ce dessin ! Ça te dis quelque chose ?

Senritsu jeta un coup d'œil. Ce dessin représentait une personne aux cheveux mi-longs, une calvitie, un visage rond et des dents proéminentes.

 **Gon** -Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Il m'avait dessiné ?...

 **Gon** -C'est toi sur ces dessins ? Lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

 **Senritsu** -On dirait bien que oui...

 **Gon** -Je me disais bien que ces dessins te ressemblait. Tu ne savais pas qu'il t'a dessiné ?

 **Senritsu** -Non... Et sûr les autres dessins ?

 **Gon** -Attends, je regarde. Que des personnes. Toi, Kaito, Kiseki, Yamika et... On dirait Kurapika ? Oui, je crois que c'est Kurapika !

 **Senritsu** -Ah ? En tout cas, il dessine bien.

 **Gon** -Heureusement que tu ne ressembles pas à lorsqu'il t'a dessiné.

 **Senritsu** -Ah ? Pourquoi ?

 **Gon** -Tu avais l'air si triste..

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Gon** -Pourquoi étais-tu si triste ?

 **Senritsu** -Gon...

 **Gon** -Bon d'accord, pas de question !

La musicienne le remercia d'un signe de tête. Après avoir rangés tout les dessins, ils continuèrent les recherches pendant un long moment.

 **Senritsu** -Tu as trouvés quelque chose ?

 **Gon** -Aucun indice... Et toi ?

 **Senritsu** -Rien...

 **Gon** -Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?

 **Senritsu** -De quoi ?

 **Gon** -Cette boite.

 **Senritsu** -C'est un étui pour violon, Gon.

 **Gon** -Pour violon ? Je peux voir ?

Gon ouvrit l'étui et remarqua un morceau de papier dépasser de ce qui semblait être un tiroir caché.

 **Gon** -Senritsu, regarde ! Des enveloppes !

 **Senritsu** -Des enveloppes ? Il y avait une parti caché ?

 **Gon** -Oui !

 **Senritsu** -Regarde, il y a des noms sur les enveloppes.

 **Gon** -Il y en même une au nom de Kaito !

 **Senritsu** -Attention, l'enveloppe !

Une partie de l'enveloppe était déchiré et une feuille en tomba. Curieux, Gon prit la feuille pour la lire à haute voix.

 **Gon** -*Kaito, même si je sais que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre, je te l'écris quand même. J'en éprouve le besoin. Même si je suis parti de chez toi de mon plein gré et que tu dis ne plus rien avoir à m'apprendre. Tu me manques. Je me suis sauvé pendant le massacre de mon clan. Tu m'as trouvés et adopté. Tu m'as parlé de ton maître, de son fils et du métier de Hunter. J'ai voulu passer l'examen pour devenir Hunter, et j'y ai retrouvé ma chère sœur et j'y a fais la connaissance de son amie, Kiseki. Nous avons passés l'examen et l'avons réussi. Puis tu es devenus mon maître pour apprendre le Nen, le Ten, le Hatsu et tout le reste. Tu as dû supporter mes cauchemars, mon humeur de chien et mes problèmes. Je suis partis pour t'éviter d'avoir à me supporter davantage. Je me suis entraîné, j'ai plus de force et je suis plus agile. Mais à l'intérieur de moi, je te remercie souvent. Un jour, je te remercierais en face. Je t'adore, comme si tu étais mon grand frère.*

Silence. Long silence

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Gon** -... Ça alors. Kaito ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

 **Senritsu** -Ces lettres de Hamika, c'est pour soulager son cœur de ce qu'il ressent...

 **Gon** -Il y en a encore plein ! Au nom de Yamika, de Kiseki... Et au nom de Kurapika !

 **Senritsu** -Gon...

 **Gon** -Il y en a même une à ton nom, Senritsu !

 **Senritsu** -Gon !

 **Gon** -Quoi...?

 **Senritsu** -On va en parler à Kiseki, mais on ne va pas les lires comme ça !

 **Gon** -Ah.. Ok. Et la lettre à ton nom et à celle de Kurapika ?

 **Senritsu** -On verra plus tard.

Ils partirent vers la chambre de Yamika, où les attendait Kirua et sa sœur. Une fois que les quatre descendirent pour rejoindre les autres, quelqu'un sorti d'une chambre, entra dans celle de Hamika, prit une des enveloppes et rentra dans une chambre.

Kirua, Kiseki, Gon,Senritsu et Léorio se sont retrouvés dans le jardin.

 **Kiseki** -Ben, et Bâsho ?

 **Léorio** \- Néon lui a demandé de jouer avec elle.

 **Senritsu** -Le pauvre, il ne peut pas refuser.

 **Gon** -Et Kurapika ? Comment va-t-il ?

 **Léorio** -Il dort encore. C'est incroyable, je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir aussi longtemps

 **Senritsu** -Moi non plus.

 **Kiseki** _-Hi hi hi. Et ça grâce à moi et à mes somnifères !_

 **Léorio** -Alors, vous avez trouvés des indices sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être ?

 **Kirua** -Non...

 **Kiseki** -Rien...

 **Senritsu** -Aucun indice...

 **Gon** -Nous non pl... AH ! On a trouvé des enveloppes !

 **Léorio et Kiseki** -Des enveloppes ?

 **Gon** -Oui, Hamika a plein d'enveloppes avec des noms dessus.

 **Kiseki** -Lesquels ?

 **Gon** -Le tien, celui de Yamika, Kurapika, Senritsu, Kaito... J'ai pas regardé le reste.

 **Kiseki** -Vous ne les avez pas lu ?

 **Gon** -Si, je n'en ai lu qu'une. Celle au nom de Kaito.

 **Kiseki** -Pourquoi tu n'as pas lu les autres ?

 **Senritsu** -C'est que, en la lisant, on s'est aperçu que ces lettres lui servent de journal intime. Hamika ne comptait pas les envoyer.

 **Kiseki** -Ah?...

 **Gon** -Et on ne savait pas quoi en faire, donc Senritsu a conseillée qu'on te demande ton avis. On les lit ou pas ?

 **Kiseki** -Il y avait un indice dans cette lettre ?

 **Gon** -Non.

 **Kirua** -Pas de rendez-vous ou de lieu ?

 **Senritsu** -Non. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un journal intime.

 **Kirua** -Alors je pense que si c'est comme ça pour les autres lettres, c'est inutile de les lire.

 **Kiseki** -On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Gon** -Ah ! Et Hisoka ?

 **Léorio** -Quoi Hisoka ?

 **Gon** -Peux-être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose !

 **Kiseki** -Il nous l'aurait dit, non ?

 **Gon** -Je ne pense pas. Hisoka est plutôt le genre de personne qui ne te dira rien, sauf si tu lui pose la question directement.

 **Kiseki** -Faut aller lui demander alors !

Gon et les autres partirent vers la chambre du magicien. 

**Gon** -Hisoka, tu es là ?

 **Hisoka** -Oui ^^

 **Gon** -On peut entrer ?

 **Hisoka** -Bien sûr ^^

Tous s'exécutèrent

 **Hisoka** -Holà. Que de monde. C'est pour un autographe ou vous voulez une représentation de magie ? ^^

 **Gon** -Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Hamika et Yamika ?

 **Hisoka** -Hamika ? Yamika ?

 **Kiseki** -Ceux qui étaient venu hier avec moi !

 **Hisoka** -Ah, ceux-là ! Oui je les ai vu récemment. ^^

 **Kiseki** -Ah !

 **Gon** -Et tu sais où ils sont ?

 **Hisoka** -Je ne sais pas où ils sont précisément, mais je sais vers où ils vont.^^

 **Kiseki** -Comment tu le sais ?

 **Hisoka** -Parce que c'est moi qui leur ai indiqué. ^^

 **Kiseki** -Et où vont-ils ?

 **Hisoka** -Dans mon ancien chez-moi. ^^

 **Kiseki** -ET C'EST OÙ ?

 **Kirua** -Kiseki, calme toi un peu..

 **Léorio** -C'est quoi ton ancien chez-toi ?

 **Hisoka** -Chez l'Araignée ^^

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier la suite, mais la voilà. Pour me rattraper, le prochain chapitre va paraître dans peu de temps et sera un long chapitre. J'ai une question : Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, entre Senritsu et Hamika, pendant ces fameuses 6 ans ? Parce que j'en parle, les persos de ma fanfic (et de**_ ** _Yoshihiro Togashi_** _ **) en parle et personne ne sait de quoi les personnages parlent. Alors est-ce que cela vous intéresse ?**_


	7. Araignées x Secret x Rôles

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44520a764de26f2926221d4fede33798"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quelques heures plus tôt/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903992e81b91427eff65d474520d21ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"A plusieurs kilomètres, loin de chez Nostrad, Yamika et Hamika faisaient face à l'entrepôt indiqué par Hisoka quelques heures auparavant. Il y eu un moment d'hésitation/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e8fb70e56c3ca2fafc917af33cba2a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Hamika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc7f979a6445208d1c7d71331238bdd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033fed80d383de6b3c7ec00249dd647a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de partir vers la Brigade maintenant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca256e9833fcfb51d603390c22bd00bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir, c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir avec moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux rentrer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e0633fa3c09302466725ee8327f617"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-NON, je veux rester avec toi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e95f58452fe75a1c205e3ea3b5d0bc9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-D'accord, mais si ça se passe mal, tu repars immédiatement, d'accord ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a5a2f75f81b892f05487aae73437575"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Mhouais... Mais tu es avec moi, il ne pourra rien se passer de mal !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a515064180c2fdd0fc9d57343677c12c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779e9562b0b5b95ffc1e7cf482a9b3a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Ils s'avancèrent vers les entrepôts, sans savoir ce qui les attendaient/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="855479817e5b429d1e45a650ddf089ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-J'y pense !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c900330593aa43e5b7d59609fedb794"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1eaeaa09465bf683353bc08c038842"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Comment Hisoka connait l'endroit où vit la Brigade ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78e3966b7bae4ea32665bde4e9cb8389"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Ils a dû les combattre dans le passé. Ou bien il en avait fait parti ou avait fait semblant d'en faire parti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aba03b3195c81e9ab9c57b70f280f91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Tu croies ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3edad0f12eb29365e236b09bf295fdd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d8c4915f9be060e2a7d0062da505e6"Hamika tourna soudain la tête, alarmé/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc8b6255e3a74fae0b626c9923129e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Yamika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5af30215590fa4630709de35575792c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f98ebb8aa7478ce6c1e9f10285661057"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Dès que je te le dis, tu coures le plus vite possible sans te retourner, d'accord?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1694622622409ab241c50167da0c238a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-OK./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da98d9e43125792223cfe05c530fb04b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Ils continuèrent à avancer sans laisser paraître le moindre petit signe d'inquiétude, ni même accélérer le pas. Mal leur en prit car quelqu'un leur sauta dessus, immobilisant le garçon/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fac3d99b00f7525b0a065096bff937e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-COURS ! VITE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="023beb8e31d0c3e1e9f9e1c95afdbca4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika n'eut pas le temps de courir, car une autre personne l'attrapa et l'immobilisa à sont tour. Les deux personnes emmenèrent les Kurutas vers un homme avec un manteau noir ayant une croix renversé dessus, des cheveux tirés en arrières, des yeux noirs et un nez fin/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cbd1d827c359ef7d8e849a978830f61"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"L'homme avec une croix renversée/span-Nobunaga, Machi, qui sont ces personnes ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3dfde88c0c028c76619060af87011f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-On les a trouvé rodant près de la planque. Ils parlaient de nous, enfin de l'Araignée et de Hisoka je crois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178e320f676fea88a8bcfab8117796d0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Machi/span-On a jugé plus prudents de les capturer, puis de vous les amener pour décider ce qu'on en fait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe5f9cabc8ca551361fac6b17145233c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Il n'y a que 3 membres dans cette Brigade ? Et ben, ça va être du gâteau de se venger !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d355249a8c4ab3f901d51e026aa37e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Yamika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58483e4b253e8092406feec45b595ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"L'homme avec la croix renversée/span-Se venger ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8faec3a7f07936019cc19b3eda6795d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Non, il y a 11 membres en tout ! D'ailleurs, y sont pas là les autres, Chef ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511b7ab5e6a516d9c7ab76f8cd1e6fed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Ils font autres chose, mais il sont tous là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c337065d82f0ebc2e493230cddd50ca6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Est-ce qu'ils vont venir voir nos nouvelles proies ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7552e99bb9efda9aee7348d3ddded46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Pourquoi pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a410ece2e0ef7b7e544896501315649"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Machi, tu me le gardes, je vais chercher les autres !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7950e40cade094605b72d23d5c801c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Machi/span-OK./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f24df7589e84bbfb8501b6fb688d006"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Nobunaga s'en va/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae15a9663d79fa8c151c466cf904151"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Vous croyez que de simples fils vont nous retenir ? On s'en libèrent quant on veut !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849ec465ed3bdd12b560eb516406d8a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Vous parliez de vengeance ? Qui voulez-vous venger ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5801ea42e97c266adbd6d9acbe02f55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-T'es étonnés qu'il y ai des survivants, hein ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7da96c67ba9a7ee485a9414718f4277"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-D'un clan que vous avez massacrés il y a environ 8 ans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="462c0c33ce901012a250080bd4f618fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-8 ans... Non, ça ne me dit rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e9a4d56621ba527addbc2194c94dc2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Vous les avez oubliez ?! Le clan aux yeux écarlates ! Ça ne vous dit rien !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3340c10f4758a2384f9180ec7ec729b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"L'œil de Yamika devint écarlate. Hamika, lui avait sût garder son calme/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec5f029c0e66f8d718de5239e53764ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Cette couleur... Oui, ça me revient. Les Kurutas, c'est ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c36e00fd99957a0ae94e78107035a99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Vous êtes étonnes qu'il y a des survivants, hein ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1299d177b63738d0aa80de904c1988f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Un instant, il me semble que le type à la chaîne est aussi un Kuruta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e769f79b17b68d6929955a1075813685"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Le type à la chaîne ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979754696880dd8902a6343078403af1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Le chef/span-Un blond... Avec des yeux bleu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa8c33a7002e2399de248ad14e8aa56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Kurapika !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96523229dd2504cf34045414708b100"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Oui, c'est ça ! Kurapika. Vous le connaissez ? Il va bien ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b9e55de19b7087d8e502ce6b5c9fd6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Il va très bien ! Merci pour lui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c97025cd7fed8dceaa871e42066e58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Vous le connaissez ? À vous entendre, on dirait que vous avez prit le thé avec lui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d20c03d6b69c3d449ad9c6d81ff613"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Hé bien on. Je dirais qu'il m'a plutôt privé de mon Nen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39e446f64981775897ca6dedc3cf296"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-...Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44059a1328d69fec2c6410b0c08ae434"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" -Privé de Nen...?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429af67ee3ada7390b004bc5a5d88fe4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Enfin, maintenant, je peux à nouveau l'utiliser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ada1dbcf33c609f74853eacc257a264"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Dommage !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03bc445a268f889a2644a54492d67ca7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"D'autres membres de la Brigade arrivèrent et s'assirent autour des Kuruta comme pour un spectacle. L'apparence de certains surprit Yamika. Hamika lui, savait que l'apparence pouvait être trompeuse et qu'il ne fallait jamais s'y fier/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb4edbc28be89e2279904e768123b55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Alors ? Comment vous les trouvez ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa5c8660ff205f9c6d55b42504650a5"-Pas mal. Mais tu veux en faire quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d01f2f5aebff9a896dc2e4a2f70d94b"-Les recruter ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5ad3f1fcac39c1c7ba03b9495e127c"-C'est vrai. On en fait quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e45cdfe33af9ee78f7d9de1d5e351b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Vous avez décidé, chef ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b4939db3fb1e0bf3efaac81b48a8fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yamika/span-Hé ! On est pas des objets ou des animaux !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1a5915a777a53798615c58827cb186"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Laisse, il on leurs rôles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00b3172899aa14ee18b577d0d6d28bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Nos rôles ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c781ad1d76fe2c3e36dbfba4a16bdf"-Dit ! On est pas au théâtre !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9443c7c64d388a49f9c06306fe108f2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hamika/span-Chacun son rôle. Eux, décide de notre sort. Nous, c'est d'attendre et d'agir selon leur décision. C'est comme ça que cela à été distribué et on n'y peut rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c4cec6e6c1e8d750a6837c752a4856"-*sifflement*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8719b40f94134e8d494cacb0026baab2"-Quel philosophe !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d341bfee4abc140164e5d1447350019"-Beau discours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="834a8a304f6a4d7485e96652076dc02e"-Même le type à la chaîne ne parlais pas comme ça, ni aussi bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3b173db7db1cf4d72768236243e5e0"-Oui, mais bon, c'est pas important. On n'va pas décider de leur sort à cause de ça !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93052c29d64f6ad6c35b4ea584897d76"-Bien sûr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ba6614055668f9812860e5662d447a"-Alors, on fait quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e238284bcb740f721e4856d94221f06d"-Avoue Feitan, tu veux les torturer !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf23379acadaeaa05b7c6e3eb4942f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Feitan/span-C'est vrai que c'est tentant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b905ba348fd850914a06aad76cea88"-Attend Feitan !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5fe39d62a33cd306482d4f64574cbcc"-Quoi, Franklin ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="453d389f2509a6c5609fab75c0f00969"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Franklin/span-Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il font ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5993d286d3fda13663cd86bf95e8f989"-De toute façon, ils repartiront pas d'ici !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="361d8655c55ce18039854f3a828edd79"-Stop Phinks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c340cdf347e38f0b4f825b053aa8cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Phinks/span-Qu'est c'tu m'veux, Sharnalck ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f01bb751741135fb8b056bff9d0bff3a"-Calmez-vous. de toute façon, les bagarres entre membres de l'Araignée sont interdite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e1301dbc2f9a9eda87b8c31408e594"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sharnalck/span-T'inquiète pas Shizuku, on n'allait pas se battre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01702d00642991fd70c2b163228b9ce"-Donc, vous savez ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80e3f3ee05d107b4935c7351fac1fca1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Ils seraient envoyés par Kurapika, alias le type à la chaîne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de878dc52cb49f060d4a20703dd9b47a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sharnalck/span-HEIN !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4bddda7cc157086c944a527ad3a058"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nobunaga/span-Ce salaud ! Attendez que je le !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28b027e79f34cb06e5f7f891e807cca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kuroro/span-Du calme, Nobunaga. Mais j'ai une idée. Feitan, Kurotopi, venez avec moi. Machi, tu peux amener ces deux là par ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1dfa123c86a8031ff886d7f15e0ffa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AILLEURS/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4b6e17ab04a2f259ae0933fed88c95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-ILS SONT PARTIS CHEZ L'ARAIGNÉE ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae67afecb338d4b1bdad48ff6930124d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chez Nostrads, la surprise et l'inquiétude étaient presque général (Hormis Néon qui ne savait rien et Kurapika qui dormait encore)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed0ea5e2789e23f5c8bfc360ebab0b3b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Vous êtes sûr que Hisoka ne mentait pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8e5db6c45c89037f5a743b86db550f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-J'ai entendue ses battements de cœur et, hélas il ne mentait pas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c80d4e9e4ced479c0b723bd4357ac07"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Et puis, qu'aurait-il a y gagner de mentir ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f5303f203bc81e2544a80d860328ba8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Rien du tout.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="897f45052ad49f8cf501197a8f8f21e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-...Mais pourquoi...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f2f8d7401cb3bdb13766577e1f112cf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Pourquoi quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="099e8656920427bcae152b9454527240"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Pourquoi partir chez l'Araignée...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88d2e01552518f73e581f3b35752166"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ben... Pour se venger, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c5c8320c067b8b4dfa9ebd168ba5ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Mais ils ont eu des années pour le faire ! Pourquoi maintenant?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be1b53091df18ffcb39c6951b2dffdf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ah ouais.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0eb0582a9d6a7dfda5804524bd36c33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Peut-être à cause de Kurapika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e0ec4a06fea5d01160a36d81a1f0ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tous regardèrent Kirua/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e34074c08a0e7d877334f99ee4ea5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ben oui. Hier, Kurapika a pu faire croire ou faire prendre conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ce qu'il fallait en tant que Kurutas et ils ont décidés de..."réparer" leur..."erreurs"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8358d7e2612938b0a092f37b65c2562"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Tu veux dire que ce serait à cause de Kurapika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de10a3247ff365ba60a8fb7afcf3e26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ben.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f64c949f3f3e8acd9d674e14f760382"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Ben quoi ? Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321f008a6e5e02b1ff4b447f540bf413"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-TOI, LA FERME! POURQUOI TU LEUR A DIS, CRÉTIN !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8e93f9159d5e859e0f6068eb7d6ac8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Ben, j'ai juste rendu service. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc5df924c456d31d3ce3acadd9aada7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-LE SEUL TRUC QUE T'AS FAIS, C'EST DE LES ENVOYER A L'ABATTOIR !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89816669a61c12c481dc6517853ce919"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-D'ailleurs, comment va Kurapika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1cb8885235049973863eaf56106b1ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE KURAPIKA !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170b27f8a4869ea40858e04d6f24c4eb"Kiseki s'interrompit. Il y eu un silence/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a88daadd4aae9a14c0b34b3cc8f81f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Kurapika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53ddb73a473f1972c73debcfd8ea6291"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Avant que les autres n'aient pu l'entendre prononcer ses mots, Kiseki partit vers la chambre de celui-ci. Kirua put suivre sa sœur (car il était assez rapide) et guider ses amis à travers le manoir/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50e5f37d7de44c485636998dfe9cc82"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Mais elle va où comme ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="538186e42d4fc038f5d6be7d8cb38400"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Vers les chambres, je crois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cce1461b524b1d4b64f047ea924f1ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Aie, ça sent le carnage !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c129c64d41c4c7e0715246199ca744e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki arriva à la chambre de Kurapika, frappa, mais n'attendit pas la réponse et entra violemment et se planta devant le blond/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e596bebc8839d920a99a172d921969"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Quoi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a117510cb997324943dd23ff2424e42b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-T'ES QU'UN SALAUD? UN ASSASSIN ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'ILS VONT MOURIR !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728ac25b26c5e7f3565f58a13ead53b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Qu'est ce que... Quoi...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cda8c1fb84e813193f2e06a78317ff5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-DEVINE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22028bef2c425e053db772ac26300cb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Les autres arrivèrent. Senritsu tenta de les séparer/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a49e56092249722ccdd0442668cc4f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Kiseki, arrête. Calme-toi. Lâche-le./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85ac176b23301d6e79e816e5d67032a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"C'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais en se faisant, elle lança son poing en plein dans le visage de Senritsu. Celle-ci fut projeté contre le mur, de l'autre côté du couloir devant ses amis choqués/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ff99ccca99baa8a2367aa38a25e71b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-TOI TA GUEULE ! DE TOUTE FAÇON, TOUT ÇA C'EST À CAUSE DE TON PLAN MERDIQUE ! "un tête à tête pour les aider à mettre les choses au clair.". ON AURAIT PU TOUT DE SUITE METTRE DES ARMES, ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ PLUS RAPIDE ! JE CROIS QUE SI LA CONNERIE AVAIT UN TROU DU CUL, TU SERAIS.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c7ec3484b09a36c1c7283bb2578539"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle ne pu pas finir sa phrase, Kirua la gifle très violemment. Kurapika ne comprend toujours pas la situation, il est très mal réveillé/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e71304d92c4a36ee794441f6a7522de7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ça suffit Kiseki ! je te trouvais sympa, mais là tu vas trop loin. Senritsu n'y ai pour rien. Kurapika est un peu responsable, mais tu n'as pas besoin de gueuler. On peut en discuter plus calmement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60601a7bfcf663e7e66b08173b4fc6ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-AH BON ! ET SI C'ÉTAIT GON, TU SERAIS PAS COMME ÇA PEUX-ÊTRE ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb4ec78239b344ed242820fce20774a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Je serai en colère, mais plus calme que ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa39019f11e7328dc323b3eebb1414f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki fait face à Kirua, visiblement prête à se battre. Sauf que Kirua l'assomme. Il s'approche de Senritsu. Tous s'étaient approchés d'elle, inquiets par le sang qui coulait sur son visage/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b17f8876bc80bf19cba41c39245986d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bc14da0c0177638bd5f4937ba228ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle détourne la tête afin d'éviter le regard de ses amis/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d3cf8a6a2b974174336cf8b1d32add"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span- Tu nous en veux ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f77a809b6315401e420b19e996e0c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Non, pas du tout... Mais elle a raison. Sans mon idée, rien ne serai arrivé.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e38ad395b7745b6f3126f7640d84752"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Mais non ! Tu n'y es pour rien !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625378275eef87bd73696b99163fecbf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Kurapika et son sale caractère sont largement plus responsable que toi dans cette histoire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12a3f1cdfbe7e639349e031c7eb8280c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ce qu'a dit Kiseki, c'est parce qu'elle est en colère et inquiète. Elle ne savait pas se qu'elle disait. Tu n'as pas entendu les battements de son cœur ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f42273bed75aa948db0ab474273c7da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Si... Enfin... Je n'ai pas fais attention.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831e3e41c0e905ae1123975da975439d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Senritsu... Attend...Tu saignes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f14d2d2c43a2eff09d76305cb68655"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio s'approche de la musicienne et lui tendit un mouchoir. Celle-ci ne le prit pas et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec sa manche/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4bf2a8359cbe0a22ce9cade3b065d4d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Désolé, je ne voudrais pas te le salir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef845ef8fb4fdebbb37d40e069525a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Senritsu... J'ai l'impression que depuis le début de cette histoire, tu es plus triste et moins confiante qu'avant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41008bac0b687396eee92236a6c340c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-C'est vrai. Avant, tu étais joyeuse et positive 24/24 7/7.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89eca22109e9877a4afaac784f03305e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senristu/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb9efb8c056bcb80035e7c4a6a07f23"-C'est aussi de ma faute ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a768b948f70a7d0994b02c5a93df9ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tous se retournèrent vers la voix. C'était Kurapika qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, bien réveillé et conscient/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77aa748bc934b34f1873941c4da12812"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Kurapika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20ea570622094434e3351752c87c114"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf00176e7db31f181c7d1554cb4482c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu tiens quoi dans ta main ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84de5e0e96570cf2dfee3b1b86e436f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Une lettre.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e73f8063d29f0621d4e9b054e99a0a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ah ? De qui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b49ea875f6e1c7119dbe051a5b1278"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-De Hamika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b889db498ae3bc6e50fd73aa9f1a90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e80ec2d87d382f045dbfb3d3957f614d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Tu parles... Des lettre qu'il y avait dans sa chambre ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821420d146f3a2840c0164061f4a4e05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Oui... J'ai entendu Senritsu et Gon et puis, je suis parti cherche celle à mon nom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8f4b910cfebae8c9e9e98474459a2c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Hé ben, tu te gènes pas !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407f8dc5c3081736dd60e787cb97bba9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Mais pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1cc2eecffa5f64b89378097bfd9daa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Je voulais juste savoir la vérité.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e023614b77b4f98ac0b7877bf9d648b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-On ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, mais.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905676637c591fd3ab0a3d5c4ee271ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Mais au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à Yamika et Hamika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4961b45910a1f4f4a3fa52522767dd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Ben.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356e65e13980bb3ef3c741bde7d2c364"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ils sont parti vers la Brigade Fantôme.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f179f4f9a2292231b3cb2b7534d70bfb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-QUOI ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df16f15ec53f207434eda06e7638c26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Après ce que tu leur as dis hier, ils ont voulu agir en tant que Kuruta... Enfin, je crois.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d16fc14edf0158363143ec50eede17"-C''est pour ça que j'aurai préféré qu'il la ferme.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e416e212a92ebba098c6e6f7fd55a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki c'était réveillé et s'approchait des autres/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8bd9fa0c4d3cfca473c839aefa37a6c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Déjà réveillée ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb858e1a2f69e3f7e3e8f7d26b6a22e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-J'ai aussi subit un entrainement. Même si tes coups me font effets, je suis plus immunisée que n'importe qui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b81464e0f026f9d83aba0f3ac2b92a17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua lui jette un regard, semblant espérer qu'elle dise quelque chose. Et elle l'as comprit/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a13b04a734b015bd19db82a2fc6cb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Senritsu... Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir frappé. Et ce que j'ai dis, ben... Je le pensais, mais sous le coup de la colère... Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, et que tu n'y es pour rien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a6c644496f875be80fba15983c7338"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bf2ac493d199ad72001b77c226bfc89"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Par contre, je ne compte pas m'excuse pour t'avoir réveillé et un peu secouée. Peut-être éventuellement pour t'avoir insultée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d707c27108f4673b60893cc92fc87ed5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Et j'accepte tes excuses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bfef45492663de9d1daa7b47824123"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-...Mais que faire...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b985fbbb6439637814688ebe14db0b87"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-De quoi tu parles ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec87c2d9d75da07399602c23f776d21a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-De Yamika et Hamika../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8988f5660798ce110ec37b7c445e8a70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Je peux proposer une idée ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8725e736a9d9db002f658e74fb55d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Alors, toi...!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="439a5b6c376fff1b0ba5ba9a4ab43f6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Kiseki, stop !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29937393787c7b6a5f55bf89d5ae069a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-C'est quoi ton idée pour réparer ce que t'as fait ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb0d0585844efcd409e05a23ef8107c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Vous avez Internet ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee67aba1f6ba921d251a27c020322014"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui, on l'a./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c4048d69137123004c5f5a84807fd8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Alors suivez-moi. Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer où il y aurait des ordinateurs ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3f84f1a588cf2855fd78471469cb2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui, d'accord. Suivez-moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9220d1080b836f0c14e40724f5b3e08d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hisoka, aidé par Senritsu et suivi par les autres se dirigea vers une salle remplit d'ordinateurs/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05b51d50b2434530de3924e29e65b782"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-J'utilise lequel ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2289c6ae0a9de1cd51ed1ee116eccf9f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Celui que tu veux, ce sont tous les mêmes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d1863a67edf4308a24762765be32487"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hisoka se déplace vers un ordi et va sur Internet en tapant le nom d'un site étrange/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823777e9017b66342ca02ef3a0326819"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-C'est quel genre de site ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52a9b1156c9319203a2c6432076aa447"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Tu vas voir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17d4d74f9ba3d2021f44cce16e20007"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-C'est un site légal ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65beee240f4e43d5ed9fa5afb54ce7da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Non, pourquoi ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ba6b12221f35645b3fe1ec063fc078"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Sur le site plusieurs annonces s'affichent. Ces annonces horrifient les autres lorsqu'ils les lisent/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46835b39e23f1829ab0deda77abd5c4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-*Recherche de cannibale* ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fe230a704fb082bca849844181d3673"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-*Cadavres à louer* ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9428b8369ef4117f3b787898207a3e5a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-*Organe à vendre* ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf655044fe10b3d88c4ab8b08d90ff1a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-*Urgent ! Intestins à vendre. Sera pourrit dans 2J 06H 49MIN 21S* ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590681789611c3a91811405462da37ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-C'est quoi ce site ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fdcce8db35bb4463c1abfcfc76520ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Un site où je vais de temps en temps. Des fois, je trouve de quoi me défouler un peu pour éviter de perdre la tête. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="709443b6f9dc5f7e6ed10feec96b2646"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Au moins, tu t'en rends compte que tu perdes la tête !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a791782c0a4086d5215fdbc43cfd94b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Et à quoi ce site va nous servir ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1311f166e8053a926dd13ced5ece03ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-C'est le site où la Brigade Fantôme poste le plus d'annonces, notamment lorsque ils ont volés des nouveaux objets ou qu'ils ont une nouvelle proie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28845b56f802e420493e22db61925604"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Et ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a49690b6d1c3a33c2c8a299fe9e9a1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Et donc si la Brigade les a attrapé, il y aura une annonce parlant d'eux, c'est ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf708be5a02a36d37a0450aabe4b2d39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Exactement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c85fae6f3b2780f097f2be142a76329"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Bon, pendant que vous regardez sur ce... Site, je vais regarder sur un site normal au cas ou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a78571b4c38e37110b88df78a2c0c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-OK. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f6fe9735cd7baee39706c914cb27bd"Quelques minutes passèrent dans une attente insoutenable. Puis, enfin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31a21d931d2a923334ba7e6aa8b6e77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Il y a une nouvelle annonce. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e186533d79f72c954bd702ce4fd2c518"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Montre !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b2e29403fb7c1c24f19a57a0af4e5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Cette annonce montrait deux adolescents en sang et brulés, attachés par des chaînes. Cette annonce disait:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a67c174afbf8bade3c883d883be758"[Jeunes Kurutas, capturé il y a 0J 03H 24MIN 09S. À vendre. Prix Initial: 300****** Jenis. Si non vendu dans 1 semaine, sera vendu en tant qu'esclave ou cadavre, en un ou plusieurs morceaux, selon acheteur]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812d3ce1411755825fd1d93153005106"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Oh putain.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e3850905fa0f5ae2c585fbefd83738"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Non.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9471e5af7644fc0c8ad9633484a0a589"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Ho non.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b5ed1179fa57d3868dfe4c962857ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Pas ça.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="435afd7a703e031d68c44d8a77bfbff0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-C'est pas vrai.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20bccf64ac94eb8666b0ad61591f2069"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Aie.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780d3aa27b0b869210454679d3b843db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hisoka/span-Au moins ils les ont pas tués. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3670ae84e047987d84067c723c91569c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-TOI, JE VAIS VITE T'ENLEVER TON SOURIRE DE TA SALE GUEULE DE CLOWN !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c44dc96c95fa1121f2f2aa189c2442"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Calme toi, bon sang !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c093f76d60032fb51304656ea2db4ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Il n'a pas tort. Au moins, on sait qu'ils sont vivants./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c559949a55e152680dd64cbb034d975"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Et en plus, on sait où ils sont./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c625ef241b4f380465add98bccd7366c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Bon... Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e619f108e0551798e6c1933c1db524"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-On les achète, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa40b787975392e8fac1a19758299e39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Avec quel argent ? T'as vu le prix ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2730200c9a397cef9ab1cc06da92cadd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-On demande à Néon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260d7e2b60b7f85f54c0b0e40e218c98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-On ne peut pas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b139a19a4faff35c98e73ac25e230d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Si on demande à Néon de nous donner de l'argent en en plus, la mêlant en plus dans nos problèmes, on risque plus que notre emploi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5e4ff6dcff777fa15d00cf0b1500a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Comme quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cec32863b57664804bf8a2c47c0c1b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais on risque d'avoir de TRÈS gros ennuis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c85ae567ea947b9ba05d69c37e0ac1fe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Je n'peux pas demander à ma famille non plus.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d7df8d16c5d35f1a1942ee1fe16b2b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-De même, Kira.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="294c2bcab9c5a21bfcceb7838edb03e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-"Kira" ? Ah oui, le surnom que tu m'as donné !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc6377c004aa805cdf9ea99c52441108"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Comment faire.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d53a62a999f56ba66b80026bf7ee0b6f"Chacun tente de réfléchir à une solution, mais le stress n'aide pas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="790d6b00d3203391912ef35db4fd8740"-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f6a0502ebe3239a98db7d9bd96c3a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Hé ! Mais pourquoi on réfléchi autant, la réponse est simple !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca34688d63dd389d4f5269d7788cae64"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ah ? Et c'est quoi cette solution ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6176d113e602a8b25376b3a050cc999b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Ben on va aller les chercher !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4732de5dde6fe04bddcccd5efe282227"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Mais comment veux-tu faire ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117e39d1ce6b1fb29a12bc6a88e1c094"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Ben... Comme une mission de sauvetage !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59b617016422dab0b852f49a10723163"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Attend ! Qu'on y aille, OK, mais ils sont forts ! S'ils ont réussis à s'enfuir entre temps, on prend un risque, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ab83a300ff9338f5df0603449cfc91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Il faudrait savoir si ils y sont, alors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aec56562057e4628c863cda5b33a61b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Mais comment on fait ? On téléphone à la Brigade en disant "Bonjour, on aimerai savoir si les deux Kurutas que vous avez attrapés se sont enfuis, merci" ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2321b9b1102e74c0df31852f696e7061"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je peux faire ça.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21925849b0d1fde65537c4791c112435"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-De quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc1eaad47104bb15f0049cd9e4a193fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-De savoir si ils y sont... Enfin, pas d'ici.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b124a93807d5cd6edcb8ff1ab6e655"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Mais si ils ont un plan pour s'échapper et qu'on arrive pile à ce moment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f49df20cd5bb74b7f19863ed3417ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je pourrais aussi les prévenir, avec ma musique. Si je me concentre bien, il n'y aura qu'eux qui pourront l'entendre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e349a65df71e566b0d12ab64cadff8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu veux dire que si tu t'approches de l'endroit où est actuellement la Brigade, tu pourras savoir si ils sont là, les prévenir qu'on est là et tout ça sans te faire repérer par la Brigade ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08487a22ca90ace132e58e7aeb01d85d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Ne pas me faire repérer visuellement, ça je ne suis pas sûr.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f817f83c50466a1ac1177ba48ecbc3b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Tu penses que c'est faisable sans risque pour toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f3f862ed5d3a576f6980f2206b9cb6e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Alors ça, c'est impossible à dire. Mais pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est de sauver Hamika et Yamika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55124060582d223a08393709e93ae0d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tous se regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Il ne faut pas mourir ni se faire attraper mais il faut les sauver le plus rapidement possible/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ca5c7f73f829579ca20d965527fa25e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chacun repartit dans sa chambre pour prendre ce qu'il fallait pour le "sauvetage". Senritsu réfléchissait à des échappatoires possibles. Même si elle avait dit qu'elle ferait attention, elle savait qu'il y avait au moins 8 chances sur 10 qu'elle se fasse repérer par l'Araignée, et elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils allaient donc elle ne pouvait pas s'y repérer et cela ne l'aidait pas à la recherche d'une possibilité de fuite. Tout à coup, on frappa à sa porte/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df3ebbe908929e5f321d1fba4a08d17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="185c9889fe608f34117f8da91f30cc15"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-C'est Kirua, je peux te parler ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fdb5c7e150b7bde409600fa950db85e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Bien sur, entre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2305f838c1dfdb338535f22b8f97fa1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"C'est ce qu'il fit, accompagné de Léorio/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3bbcfcc89b5189e27b009246cfa5c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24200ac4dfbfbcca640e64fc7f85d300"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-J'ai demander à Léorio de venir en tant que médecin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a75855e01f4847f508000f4392c44e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Il m'a forcé, oui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11180fb70b9700bab3e31efcb69785f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-J'aimerai vérifier un truc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d293db67704ccece07c2f44ec96868"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Tu veux vérifier quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f63a3efeab9f2eaaa352f901064b27b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Senritsu, tu peux te tourner ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea981084f6d0f241c74288cc196736c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senristu/span-em style="box-sizing: border-box;" ?/em D'accord../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63312d3f0c957a31bdf8e655df424dfd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu peux enlever ton haut ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223cdeb1cce6ec28a71f4212024a2d70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rougissement intégral de Senritsu et de Léorio/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3403b2b45f164cf07adc985e0a254f0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ki.. Kirua ! Pourquoi tu lui demande ça ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28261ecedc0af53a11bddfdc9a5d47d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Je t'ai demandé de venir en tant que médecin, déduit-en le reste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a65c602f6ae5125536fe84a6af7e22b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Euh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f69f978471e775aa0d46adce420670b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-J'ai remarqué des traces au niveaux de ton cou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63bec1fb1001430450ad22a26d894bed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Tu vois bien, c'est pas facile de voir ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a00f8ea564c4990f38e19514c88edf09"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Et j'aimerai que Léorio t'examine. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="913e27bcdcfb7b7725e36932f8fcf8eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-... Et toi Léorio, t'en pense quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5794cdf44d5f06d5e74453725a1b9d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-En tant qu'ami je sais pas, mais en tant que médecin, je préfère... Examiner. Tu veux bien ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5af876fdb0d96f45353dbfa32f3dc2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-...Je suis désolée... Mais non... Je ne peux pas vous montrer mon corps... C'est impossible... Et puis, aucun de vous ne voudrait voir ça.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2584659518fa9912f1fd867282e7f7c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Je vois../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1591481884ed048f3ec42c8ec1bb8ef2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Dans ce cas...? Tu veux bien nous expliquer un peu... Pour les marques ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dec66524140632d79fed0e323af3394"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Disons juste que... J'ai une dette envers Hamika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7a9d6f7efb19c73d1372b458237f3d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391c8029ecf8c0c57c0fef58ec19b573"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Il m'a sauvé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196b83b82b1109cbf64ce0e6461015e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Il y a ces fameuses 6 ans ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a32871f405b2411d0fc6b67dfc45495a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7357f2f27a67bb640a4f7d233f2ae793"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158427075f78f2769a1f7e84cc99a958"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Au fait... C'était quelque temps après l'incident de la Sonate des Ténèbres ../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ae4c330d2f311b159549c08d7106ba7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-La Sonate des Ténèbres ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf0f410731c17bb976c807b2c6887b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senristu/span-C'est à cause de cette sonate que je ressemble à ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="897ed86d600ab120cc958b4dc971f5e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Ah oui, j'avais oublié !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06768aa9d789e2275b33904d2f1cc9d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Attend, 6 ans ? L'incident ou la rencontre ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f62e0d5545ebf11015e6628d32730a22"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Les deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f744414009ee8f824d93c894d62065a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Tu as quel âge maintenant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab8758e739aefc614068cb17f0b6822b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-19 ans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e95a1ebbd0c1018570d26f2263cf67f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Alors, tu avais 13 ans ? Mais tu dis que tu avais bu !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17273fcb62390485b67896b5d0fba4b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Mon ami et moi, on venait d'être Hunter et sur le coup, on s'est un peu lâchés. Une bêtise de jeunesse../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1adb1fcf93ea63ac92d17db9d0bbb4c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ah d'accord../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9406120942e2937bc9fab1cd148d3f56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu continues ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a98e90505572707a1c07d6a1bae36dba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui, oui... Donc j'étais partie dans une autre ville, je n'arrivais plus à me sentir bien chez moi... Et disons que... Mon physique a attiré les regards... Au début, c'était juste de indifférence et deux-trois insultes.. Puis ensuite... C'est passé aux vols, aux agressions... On me frappait et certains éteignaient leurs cigarettes sur moi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fdf32fd884b0840f0adde48e3446d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbac286bdf990393c571c99a8eacfa5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0105ed55f6921ce616ef94bb03ec580"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Après des mois, j'en ai eu assez, et.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac55f0ce73b7b56f4bbab737f8362cf8"Il y eu un moment d'hésitation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df1a16e16decf29def6550d941f4ce7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-J'ai... J'ai essayée de me suicider.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5bf047f0d3b091b86eea9e64c1ff4ff"-NON !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc210f56abfa0830b2506a31363df60"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tout trois se retournèrent vers la porte. Gon venait d'entrer en fracas dans la chambre. Kiseki et Kurapika avaient fini à 4 pattes, à moitié dans la chambre, rouge de honte/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03e885a9b16d2a594a37e6e5f2100d0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Gon ! Kiseki ?! Kurapika ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec57c95b7c0b6e8232e35f1f45f46e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-NON, SENRITSU ! IL FAUT PAS QUE TU FASSES ÇA !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c14a8b45abdff3e3f4927588ee130d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Mais... De quoi tu parles, Gon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c02e5eddfaad37b8bf4f3fbb20814f2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Te te suicider !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce871dec5563de2c3e4be0111d93d455"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Je ne vais pas me suicider, Gon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be50535c4025a5166d76671566691f54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu allais le faire ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be1a27bb06290cffc3016a93fdf2d2fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8beaa17b0d4cdba4c0400d72ab7955"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Quant Gon a vu Kirua accompagné de Léorio, il nous a demandé de le suivre, parce que le fait que tu ne lui dises pas ce que tu faisais et que Léorio est médecin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5261f1cda294bf91f6f667421d730955"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Mais il a raison, j'ai demandé à Léolio de venir en tant que médecin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62fc9d39cfa3afc9a57aa9068d50b754"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-C'est vrai ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca01580d2016c5fb01f57144e312391"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-LÉ-O-RI-O ! Et oui, il m'a forcé à le suivre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="113d9ac4fe8cb8258fa2f92b026bc8d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Mais pourquoi tu veux te suicider ? Tu veux qu'on soit tristes...? Tu nous aimes pas...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c388293bda335de1b6f01e122afe7cfe"Petite tête de chien battu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6611d96e1d4a612de8d9b8b115e20f34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Mais si, je vous aime beaucoup. Je ne vais pas me suicider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b34d951835409c5c9f4c694593f6ece"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Tu promets ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068f8fe55683abc1989268e6f8d80226"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Promis, Gon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="896246e61748c798ece16c21157895a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-OUI !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="836fd237952263de1b1a77c251837b68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de la garde du corps en mode "Gros Câlin"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46d10ae58a66a7cb482614baed53921"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Senritsu, tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que tu serais une formidable maman. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu comme ma maman de cœur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ee3b0e87b468b06016160212df1c67"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-C'est vrai. Honnêtement, j'aurai bien voulu t'avoir comme maman, plutôt que celle que j'ai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae31eca95fa8f63ccebd3fbdcb6fcfc8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Hé, votre maman de cœur, elle a 4 ans d'écart avec vous !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfee373ee4c6c82214d342c99a20fb42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-4 ans !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a991168fe03a413ea7d3b26af7ea8909"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Tu as 19 ans ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b2b707f3cd58df5a48e5616fb5f62b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec1b049f8e31dae116e0288ec5eacced"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Je savais que tu étais jeune, mais pas à ce point !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0996b43b70d2e3db6038171ae3341b3f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Tu as un an de plus que moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c8fdda838d257736c6efb0d842fb40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Et 3 ans de plus que Hamika et Yamika !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e666fc140f318fa2b4ace69460767593"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ils n'ont que 16 ans ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff75c035dbc68d4ec90f535aa94f581"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c8ce21b7b0af5d2598d36c4948a848a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Senritsu... Je ne tiens pas à tous vous interrompre, mais j'aimerai bien savoir la suite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55849d57080189a45d6e676f0162d2dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Ah... Oui.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0c4584911c6d9939ffb78d77620e58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Laquelle ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979ce608bac8bb33041e473452155405"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-On dirait j'ai mieux que toi, Gon. Viens, je vais t'expliquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dacc7791071fd955c594b9423a55dc4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Kirua ! Tu tiens vraiment à remuer le couteau dans la plaie !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf6d9e42e9d849141012a6b82c4709c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Non non, c'est pas grave, Léorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe3ce106c452a7121f8db52603f5653"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-T'es sûr, Senritsu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="679c08b6c5114db93218f1bfc36c0d71"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Oui oui... Donc../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55db69bcca261d756bea4a867c038985"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Hamika m'a vu, m'a enlevé le couteau des mains et il m'a amené avec lui... Pendant un temps, j'ai vécu chez lui. Mais je n'ai jamais rien su d'autre que son prénom. Puis un jour, il est parti en me disant qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, et qu'il me laissait la maison le temps que je voudrais. Ensuite, je suis parti moi aussi pour rechercher la Sonate. J'ai aussi gardée le double des clefs de sa maison en espérant les lui rendre un jour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a509a5231f61960888ab33692a1be34a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiseki/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abea313c53a3f9288189b9ca95f401fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Et ben.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b207cec5a9b6ee9fcddf1e7aea64cda4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87e04d1f59b39bc4d3afb4e86d318850"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu penses ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33b962aeb5f0a3c5154106aac1300661"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-C'était vraiment stupide ! Enfin, à l'époque, j'étais assez agaçante, peureuse et plutôt pleurnicharde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cac50832be563ee5b07d1295cf05f6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Tu étais comme ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cdbc3d5a938ea109e9a2d0dd434756a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Plutôt, oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb1644e0276176ca591b0cdf37f16d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Quant on te vois maintenant, on a du mal à y croire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65bef98ba6bc0594d4a93cf2cc87fcfd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Tu trouves ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b14d2eb63c7b78a8511b32a94d561fd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Ho oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3e6e0f4ccc957b20c4a5118b1dea4f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-T'es calme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0dd8e36c62e579baf4209682cc35518"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Gentille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258693b545d5e068eddb2e7c02082add"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Patiente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e712f8fe2d1200389ebbb3fe6c0e212e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-Sereine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="954f6449f0a982a80094dea22d35b96d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/span-Les garçons, arrêtez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480610be3b877da0327b8bcffd2d67df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Léorio/span-T'es mûre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f49c24d0886c6738d98a4d01c3271cdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kirua/span-Contrairement à Gon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882eca48f00680a491071e38acb07f46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gon/span-Hé ! Et toi alors, Kirua !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e717ef0136df43d8646357a25e25c68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Les deux commencent à se se poursuivre dans toute la chambre. Léorio et Kiseki tentèrent de les séparer, mais finir par se prendre au jeu et se mirent à les courser eux aussi. Kurapika, en riant, partit se préparer pour la suite. Senritsu riait de voir ses amis ainsi, car il n'y avait aucune colère en eux. Seulement de la joie et de l'espièglerie. C'était un de ses moments qui lui faisait voir sa tentative de suicide comme un acte des plus stupide. De plus, maintenant, elle n'était plus seule. Mais elle savait qu'a cette rigolade, il manquait deux visages aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux noirs. Mais elle comptait bien les sortirent de l'endroit où ils étaient et les voir rirent avec tous ses amis/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="859b814fd794809b6b1f416311829367"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senritsu/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" -Et puis, j'ai une grande dette envers Hamika. Après tout, il ne me connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il m'a sauvé, il m'a offert son hospitalité et a été d'une amabilité et d'une gentillesse incomparable, à moi, une horrible inconnue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="095b667ec847c627f773e148b6a16689"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika frappa à la porte de la chambre (oui de l'intérieur)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37b0fb84dd73714c637a486fb156fae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kurapika/span-Vous êtes prêt ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d4c8a7491c733b20e9c3f034fe2522"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Hochement de tête général/span/p 


	8. Révélation x Surprise x Assommer

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci encore et toujours d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. J'ai noté les noms des perso lorsqu'ils parlent (sauf Hisoka, j'ai pas le temps et lui c'est facile) .Dites-le moi si ça vous aide et si vous aimez bien ou si vous préféreriez la version d'avant._

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Révélation x Surprise x_** ** _Assommer_**

 **Kuroro -**Y a t'il eu quelques visites sur la page ?

 **Sharnalk -**Très peu. Entre 1 et 4.

 **Machi -**Avec un peu de chance, le type à la chaîne en fait partit

 **Hamika** -Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'il ira sur ce site ?

 **Kuroro** -Vous avez parlés d'Hisoka. Si c'est bien lui, il sera forçément aller voir sur se site. Et si le type à la... Pardon, si Kurapika est avec lui, ben il est logique qu'il voit l'annonce.

 **Hamika** -Si vous pensez que Kurapika est le genre de type à regarder ce genre de site, vous le connaissez mal. _E_ _nfin, j'espère_

 **Feitan** -Tu la boucles, gamine.

 **Hamika** -Je suis un garçon.

 **Kuroro** -T'es sûr ?

 **Hamika** -Oui !

 **Kuroro** -Très bien, si tu le dis.

 **Hamika** -Et puis, il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour nous sauver.

 **Kuroro** -Il l'a déjà fait.

 **Hamika** -De quoi ?

 **Kuroro** -Risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis.

 **Hamika** -Mais nous ne sommes pas ses amis. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier, on s'est battus contre lui.

 **Yamika** -En bref, tout la merde que vous avez fait n'a servi à rien du tout !

 **Phinks** -LA FERME !

 **Nobunaga** -Hé ho ! On se calme les gars. Et toi aussi gamine.

 **Yamika** -Je ne m'appelle pas "gamine", je m'appelle Yamika !

 **Phinks** -On s'en fout !

 **Kuroro** -Vous vous êtes déjà défoulés sur les faux corps de tout à l'heure avant qu'on envoie les photos sur le site. Alors, pas touche aux vrais.

 **Phinks** -Ok...

 **Korutopi** -Pourquoi tu disais que celui là (Korutopi désigna Hamika) est une fille ?

 **Phinks** -Parce que son visage est fin ?

 **Kuroro** -Non, ça arrive.

 **Bonorenof** -Parce que sa voix n'est pas grave ?

 **Kuroro** -Il n'a peut-être pas encore mué. Il est encore jeune.

 **Nobunaga** -Parce qu'il est pas très grand ?

 **Kuroro** -Et Korutopi, et Feitan alors ?

 **Feitan** -Hé !

 **Phinks** -Bah alors pourquoi ?

 **Kuroro** -Je vois sa gorge, mais...

Kuroro s'approcha du jeune prisonnier

 **Kuroro** -Je ne vois aucun pomme d'Adam. Où est-elle ? À moins que tu n'en ai juste pas, je me trompe ?

Hamika recula. Mais, il (enfin, elle) ne pouvait rien dire pour contredire les propos de l'homme.

 **Kuroro** -C'est plat naturellement ou tu triches ?

Il désignait sa poitrine. Hamika se colla et tenta de se tourner contre le mur.

 **Kuroro** -Pas besoin de reculer, je ne vais rien te faire. Tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre, même si remplis pas mal de critères, mais je préfère plus rebelle, plus violent, enfin. Phinks, tu peux les conduire dans la "chambre d'amis".

Le membre désigné attrapa les deux sœurs (toujours attachées par les fils de Machi) et les amena dans une petite salle délabrée où il y avait des chaînes accrochés aux murs. Il les utilisa pour attaché les jeunes filles et partit. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers les prisonnières

 **Phinks** -C'EST BON MACHI, TU PEUX ENLEVER TES FILS, ELLES SONT TRÈS BIEN ATTACHÉES ! Estimez-vous heureuses que je vous ai attaché plutôt proches l'une de l'autre, et qu'on ne vous torture pas.

Il chuchota à lui même

 **Phinks** -Pour l'instant.

Yamika lui tire la langue, puis regarda sa jumelle. Celle-ci semblait se concentrer pour réfléchir, mais la fait que le chef de la Brigade ait si facilement deviné qu'elle était une fille la stressait et la frustrait  


 **Yamika** -Ça va sœurette ?

 **Hamika** -Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

 **Yamika** -Bien sûr que ça va ! C'est pas des connards comme eux qui vont me gâcher ma journée !

 **Hamika** -Tant mieux... _Heureux soit les insouciants._

 **Yamika** -Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

 **Hamika** -Je ne sais pas... On est plutôt dans une mauvaise position...

 **Yamika** -Oh,on est pas si mal que ça !

 **Hamika** -C'est vrai.. Après tout, il ne nous on pas tués... Ni torturés... _Ou pire..._

Chez les Nostrads, tous était stressés et impatients à la fois suite au plan de sauvetage organisé par Kurapika. Senritsu allait se renseigner sur le présence et l'état des deux Kurutas et les prévenir de leurs arrivé, Hisoka serait le guide, Léorio gardait son habituel rôle de chauffeur et réceptionnerait les autres. Ceux-ci allaient peut-être se battre, mais ils allaient surtout chercher leurs deux amis et rentrer avec. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous dans le hall.

 **Bâsho** -Alors, comment cela se présent ?

 **Kirua** -Tu penses qu'on devrait agir maintenant ?

 **Gon** -Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour eux, non ?

 **Léorio** -J'ai un bon présentiment, on devrait en profiter !

 **Kurapika** -C'est bizarre, moi j'ai plutôt un mauvais présentiment...

 **Kiseki** -Vous savez, ils en ont pas l'air au premier coup d'œil, mais ils sont résistants. Ils vont pas mourir pas comme ça !

 **Senritsu** -De toute façon, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

 **Léorio** -Moi non plus !

 **Kiseki** -J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, on y va ?!

 **Kirua** -Alors, on y va avant que Kiseki ne pète un câble ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui. Hisoka, tu nous guides ?

 **Hisoka** -OK ^^ .

Tous se dirigèrent vers les voitures, dont la première était occupé par Hisoka, Léorio, Bâsho et Senritsu, la deuxième par Kurapika, Kiseki, Kirua et Gon

Retour chez l'Araigné. Yamika s'agitait, tentant de briser les chaînes qui la retenait au mur. Hamika, faisait dans sa tête tout les schémas possibles pour s'échapper d'ici. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un s'avança.

 **Hamika** -...

 **Feitan** -C'est confortable ?

 **Hamika** -Ça passe...

 **Yamika** -Tiens, le petit adulte est ici !

 **Feitan** -Petit ? T'exagère...Yamika, c'est bien ça ?

 **Yamika** -Oui. Et tu veux mon numéro aussi ?

 **Feitan** -Non, c'est bon.

 **Yamika** -Ta voix me dit quelque chose...

 **Hamika** -C'est un membre de l'Araignée, il faisait certainement partit de ceux qui ont massacrés notre clan...

 **Yamika** -Mhm...

 **Hamika** -Pourquoi es-tu là ?

 **Yamika** -Pour discuter ? Nous libérer ? Nous torturer ? Nous tuer ?

 **Feitan** -Rien de tout cela, je me suis juste souvent d'un truc.

 **Yamika** -Lequel ?

Feitan s'approcha de Hamika, se baissa te commença à lui retirer son haut. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre, mais elle est toujours attachée. Feitan arriva aux sous-vêtements, enfin aux bandes qui retenaient la poitrine de la jeune fille.

 **Feitan** -Je me suis souvenu que tu en avais sûrement. C'est très mauvais pour les poitrines d'être aplatit non naturellement. Tu pourrais étouffer.

Il commença à les lui retirer

 **Yamika** -LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE SALE CON !

 **Hamika** -Lâche-moi !

Elle essaya de lui mettre des coups de pieds mais les jambes de l'homme les retiennent et Yamika est trop loin pour l'atteindre avec ses pieds. L'adulte enleva le dernier bandage, mettant les seins de l'adolescente à nu. Celle ci tenta de les cacher avec ses coudes, mais Feitan n'était pas du même avis.

 **Feitan** -Hé bien, quel poitrine. Je dirais même qu'ils sont gros, encore plus que ceux de Shizuku.. Heureusement que tu ne plais pas trop au chef, car tu me plait à moi. Au moins, je prends soin de toi.

Il commença à approcher ses lèvres du cou de la prisonnière et le suçota en laissant sa main se balader. Celle-ci se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait et se faisant, elle se coupa contre le mur et les chaînes. Mais son sang ne coula pas le long de son bras. Il desserra un peu les chaînes, puis coula le long du corps de Hamika, alla jusqu'à ses jambes pour se préparer à envoyer valser l'assaillant. Quant tout à coup, elle entendit un morceau de flûte qui semblait lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Cela la détendit un peu (mauvaise idée)

 **Feitan** -Tu aimes à ce que je fais au point que tu te détendes pour qu'on aille plus loin ?

Hors de question qu'elle et cette ordure aillent plus loin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se débattre. Il continuait de la suçoter un peu partout. Soudain, le sang remonta vers les jambes de la fille et poussa l'attaquant qui fut éjecté plus loin, retirant au passage une grande partie des vêtements de celle-ci car il les tenait à pleine mains. Une fois ses chaînes desserrés, elle courut vers sa sœur en essayant de la détacher. Mais Feitan avait juste été éjecté, pas assommé et il ne se décidait pas à lâcher sa demoiselle

 **Feitan** -Hep hep hep, tu veux déjà me quitter ? Dommage, pour une fois que je m'amuse sans torturer quelqu'un.

Feitan ne demandait que à continuer, mais cette fois Yamika était proche et ses coups de pieds sont redoutables. Un coup et l'Araignée se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Celui-ci se releva, furieux.

 **Feitan** -Alors ça, tu vas me le payer !

Tout à coup, un changement dans la pièce leur fait tourner la tête. De la fumé sort d'un des murs. Celui-ci commença à fondre sous les yeux écarquillés de Feitan, Hamika et Yamika. Le membre de la Brigade n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses camarades, un éclair blanc se jeta sur lui et l'assomma (et cette fois, il mettra du temps pour se réveiller). Une tête de paille noires couru derrière l'éclair blanc et une coupe banane brune les attendait de l'autre côté du mur fondu.

 **Kirua** -Ouf ! Vous allez bien ?

Kirua remarqua le torse de Hamika

 **Kirua** -Mais... Qu'est ce que...

 **Hamika** -Pas le temps ! Il faut partir avant que les autres membres n'arrive !

Gon détacha Yamika et tous, accompagné de Bâsho partirent vers les voitures oû les attendaient Kurapika et Hisoka, en train de faire le guet avec Kiseki. Léorio les attendait dans l'une des voitures

 **Kurapika** -LÉORIO ! DÉMARRE VITE ! AVANT QU'ILS N'ARRIVENT !

Kurapika, Kiseki, Hisoka et Bâsho entrèrent rapidement dans la seconde voiture, Hamika, Yamika, Gon et Kirua sautèrent dans la première. Léorio démarra et les voitures partirent à fond la caisse. Hamika tremblait un peu et couvrait sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Yamika se serra contre elle

 **Gon** -Ça va ?

 **Hamika** -...Oui...

 **Kirua** -Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont...

 **Léorio** -Plus tard, Kirua. Les... Filles... Vous voulez une couverture ? J'en ai une sous mon siège.

 **Yamika** -Oui, c'est gentil...

Léorio leur passa une couverture. Yamika l'entoura autour de sa sœur jumelle

 **Hamika et Yamika** -Merci...

Plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivé et les voitures garées, tous sortirent et se retrouvèrent. Hamika ne cru pas ses yeux quant elle vit le blond

 **Hamika** -... Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Allez vous reposer. Je pense que vous devez en avoir besoin.

Elles partirent

 **Kurapika** -Ça va Gon ?

 **Gon** -Oui.

 **Kurapika** -Kirua ?

 **Kirua** -Ouaip.

 **Kurapika** -Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -Si on veut...

 **Kurapika** -Léorio ?

 **Léorio** -Ouais.

 **Kurapika** -Bâsho ?

 **Bâsho** -No problème.

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu ? Senritsu ?

Aucune réponse. Tout à coup alarmés, tous regardèrent autour d'eux. La Music Hunter n'était pas avec eux.

 _Notes de l'auteur: Et c'est repartit ! Ça devient une mode de disparaître, on dirait. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur pour nos deux petites Kurutas._


	9. Réconfort x Enlèvement x Réconciliation

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci encore et toujours plus profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter_ _x Hunter. Et je pense que je vais bientôt arrêter avec cette intro.  
_

 ** _Chapitre 9: Réconfort x Enlèvement x Réconciliation_**

Chacun étaient assit dans le salon, inquiets par la disparition de Senritsu et surprit par leur découverte

 **Léorio** -On ne la connaissait que depuis 3 jours, mais quant même..

 **Kiseki** -Moi, ça fait 4 ans que je les connais, et je n'ai jamais su que Hamika étais une fille... Ni elle, ni Yamika ne me l'ont jamais dit..

 **Léorio** -Et toi Kurapika, tu étais au courant ?

 **Kurapika** -Bien sur, ce sont mes amies d'enfance.

 **Kiseki** -POURQUOI TU NE NOUS L'AS PAS DIS ?!

 **Kurapika** -Au début, je m'en fichais, puis je me suis dis qu'elle avait certainement une bonne raison de le cacher, donc j'ai rien dis.

 **Gon** \- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ? C'est pas ça le problème !

 **Kurapika** -Il a raison. Le vrai problème, c'est "Où est Senritsu ?".

 **Léorio** -C'est vrai. Tu as téléphoné, Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Répondeur...

 **Léorio** -Merde !...

 **Kurapika** -Mais où est-elle passé..?

 **Gon** -Tu penses qu'elle a été capturé par la Brigade ?

 **Kurapika** -J'espère que non, Gon...

 **Kiseki** -Et Hisoka ?

 **Kurapika** -Partit sur Internet pour voir si il y aurait une annonce.

 **Kiseki** \- Et Bâsho ?

 **Kurapika** -Demandé par Néon...

 **Léorio** -Et les filles se reposent...

 **Kiseki** -Mais que c'est il passé pendant qu'elles étaient là-bas ?

 **Léorio** -Effectivement, ça m'inquiète aussi...

 **Kirua** -Yamika était juste attachée, mais Hamika n'avait rien sur le haut de son corps, couverts de suçons...

 **Kiseki** -Des suçons..?

 **Kirua** -Par contre, elles n'avaient ni blessure, ni brûlure.

 **Kurapika** -Ni blessure, ni brûlures ?

 **Kiseki** -...T'es sûr qu'elles vont bien...?

 **Léorio** -Je vais les voir. Je sais comment m'y prendre, je suis médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il partit vers la chambre de Hamika, mais ne trouva personne. Affolé, il couru vers la chambre de Yamika et découvrit avec soulagement que les jumelles étaient là toutes les deux. Il s'assit à côté d'elles.

 **Léorio** -Comment ça va ?... _Je me sens con d'avoir posé cette question..._ Que.. Que c'est il passé...?

Silence. Léorio n'insista pas mais attendit

 **Yamika** -J'ai... J'ai eu un peu peur lorsqu'il a découvert que c'était une fille...

 **Léorio** -Il ?

 **Yamika** -Leur chef, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle.. **.** Puis, il y a eu l'autre, qui... L'a déshabillé et... Qui l'a touché...

 **Léorio** -Il t'a violé ?

 **Hamika** -Non, vous êtes arrivés à temps... Il menaçait Yamika.. Et...

Yamika serra tout à coup sa jumelle contre elle, en tremblant et en versant quelques larmes de peur. Hamika la serra un peu plus fort. Léorio s'approcha et les prit dans ses bras en frottant doucement le dos de Yamika

 **Yamika** -J'ai... J'ai eu si peur...Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, je...*snif*

 **Léorio** -Ça va aller, tout va bien, ils ne vous approcheront plus... Vous avez été très fortes...

Il y eu un moment de silence

 **Léorio** -... Bon, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais vous préparer quelque chose !

 **Hamika** -Merci beaucoup.

Il partit en essuyant des mains les dernières larmes de Yamika. Celle-ci sourit un peu

 **Yamika** -Il est vraiment gentil.

 **Hamika** -Pas étonnant qu'il soir médecin. Il sait comment calmer, réconforter et il a une bonne énergie. Ça va mieux ?

 **Yamika** -Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais et toi ?

 **Hamika** -Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu veux quelque chose ?

 **Yamika** Non, et toi ?

 **Hamika** -... Peut-être prendre une douche.

 **Yamika** -Je peux la prendre avec toi ? Comme quant on était petites.

 **Hamika** -D'accord, si tu veux.

Elles partirent vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, Hamika frotta trop fort les endroits où la bouche du membre de la Brigade était passé. Yamika la supplia de frotter moins fort, sinon elle allait saigner. Elles ne furent pas longues et se changèrent rapidement, puis descendirent voir les autres. Une fois arrivées en bas, elles virent rapidement les autres. Gon et Kirua jouaient à Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux, Kiseki dormait affalée sur la table, Léorio faisait à manger dans la cuisine et Kurapika lisait assit sur le canapé.

 **Yamika** -Hé ben, on sent bien que vous êtes inquiets pour nous !

Kiseki en l'entendant se réveille et se précipita sur elles

 **Kiseki** \- AH ! VOUS ÊTES LÀ VOUS ! ALORS VOUS SI VOUS NOUS REFAITES ÇA VOUS ME LE PAYEREZ !

 **Hamika** -D'accord, d'accord.

 **Yamika** -Gaffe à nos oreilles ! Et serre moins fort, tu m'étouffes !

Kiseki desserre son étreinte. Gon et Kirua s'approchèrent

 **Gon** -Ça va ? Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

 **Hamika** -Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

 **Kirua** -Cool ! Au fait, tout à l'heure, j'ai rien vu.

 **Hamika** -Tu parles.. De mon torse ?

 **Kirua** -J'ai rien vu je te le promet !

 **Hamika** -Merci.

 **Yamika** -C'est tant mieux pour toi que t'aies pas vu le corps nu de ma Marika !

 **Kiseki** -Marika ?

 **Hamika** -C'est... C'est mon vrai prénom..

 **Kiseki** -Ah..

 **Léorio** -Ah ! Vous êtes déjà descendues les filles ? J'ai bientôt fini de préparer le repas. J'espère que vous avez faim.

 **Gon** -Cool !

 **Kirua et Kiseki** -Ah enfin !

 **Yamika** -Je meure de faim !

Kurapika s'approcha du groupe (en particulier des jeunes Kurutas), mais n'ose pas les regarder en face

 **Marika** **-** Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Marika... Yamika... Je... Je ne... Je suis... Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dis et ce que j'ai fais... J'ai...

 **Yamika** -T'inquiète pas, on a comprit. Honnêtement, on s'y attendait un peu !

 **Marika** -Et puis, je me suis un peu mise en colère moi aussi.

 **Kurapika** -Merci...

 **Marika** \- Enfin, c'est vrai que tu t'es énervé contre Senritsu alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

 **Kurapika** -Ah... Senritsu..

 **Marika** -Tu t'es excusé auprès d'elle ? D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

 **Kurapika** -Elle...

Kurapika, Kirua et Gon se regardèrent d'un air penaud

 **Marika** -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Kirua** -Elle... Elle a disparu..

 **Marika** -Quoi ? Quand ? Où ?

 **Yamika** -Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -On était parti vous sauver, et elle est venue avec nous.

 **Marika** -Elle a jouée de la flûte ? Parce que je crois en avoir entendue.

 **Yamika** -Moi aussi, enfin je crois...

 **Gon** -Oui, elle en a jouée.

 **Kirua** -Ensuite, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne s'est aperçu de sa disparition qu'en rentrant au manoir.

 **Marika** -Elle a été capturé par L'Araignée ?

 **Kiseki** \- On en sait rien !

 **Marika** -Et en sachant cela, vous pouvez vous relaxer aussi tranquillement ?!

 **Léorio** -On prends des forces avant d'y retourner ! Et puis vous avez besoin de vous reposer ! Alors pour l'instant, vous vous posez, on mange et ensuite, on verra ce qu'on fait !

Un bruit soudain les interrompit. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Un téléphone sonnait, et c'était celui de Kurapika. Celui-ci se jeta dessus et regarda l'écran. Son visage s'illumina

 **Kurapika** -C'est Senritsu !

Ravissement général. Kurapika décrocha

 **Kurapika** -Allô !

-Allô ? C'est bien toi Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui, c'est moi !

-C'est Kuroro à l'appareil.

 **Kurapika** -QUOI ?

 _Note de l'auteur: Bon, est-ce que je fais ma sadique ?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...  
Bon aller, non ! Donc, voilà la suite !_

Le cri de Kurapika avait retiré le sourire du visage de ses amis.

 **Kurapika** -Où est mon amie ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

 **Kuroro** -Du calme. Elle n'est pas blessée. J'ai pris ton amie et toi, tu m'as pris ma marchandise.

 **Kurapika** -Espèce de...! Que comptez-vous lui faire ?!

 **Kuroro** -Nous verrons ça plus tard. Je vous rappellerais. À plus !

 **Kurapika** -Hé !

Trop tard, il a raccroché. Kurapika faille jeter son téléphone de rage

 **Kurapika** -MERDE !

 **Léorio** -Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Kurapika** -La Brigade l'a capturé !

 **Léorio** -Quoi ?!

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

 **Marika** -D'ABORD, ON SE CALME !

Ce qui fut fait rapidement

 **Kirua** -Tu as entendu Senritsu ?

 **Kurapika** -Non.

 **Kirua** -Alors c'est peut-être faux. Il a peut-être juste trouvé son téléphone qu'elle aurait perdue.

 **Kurapika** -Il a dit qu'il rappellerait plus tard.

 **Kirua** -Mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier si il l'ont vraiment avant de faire n'importe quoi.

 **Gon** -Bonne idée, mais comment on fait ?

 **Léorio** -Bonne question...

Chez l'Araignée, l'atmosphère était aussi plutôt tendu

 **Kuroro** -Voilà, tes amis sont au courant que tu es là. J'espère que cela ne te déranges pas.

 **Senritsu** -Vous croyez vraiment que Kurapika va tout risquer pour me sauver ?

 **Sharnalk** -Il doit bien t'aimer et te faire confiance vu que tu las aidée pour capturer le Chef.

 **Senritsu** -Je suis sa collègue, c'est tout. Il avait besoin de mon pouvoir et rien de plus. Je ne suis pas plus que ça pour lui.

 **Feitan** -Boucles-la mon vieux !

 **Senristu** -Pardon, mais c'est "ma vieille".

 **Feitan** -ON S'EN FOUT !

Feitan était très en colère par l'enlèvement de "sa beauté". Il voulait tellement continuer à la toucher. Il avait été interrompu par une petite poussée de sa poupée qui avait réussie à se libérer, puis la jumelle l'avait envoyée à 4 pattes par terre. puis le mur avait fondu et un éclair l'avait frappé. Il était énervé et stressé car il avait été interrompu en plein milieu de son acte et avait besoin de se défouler

 **Shizuku** -Qu'est ce qu'on fait, chef ?

 **Kuroro** -Je ne sais pas encore. Autant il faudrait en savoir plus, autant il vaudrait mieux éviter de la blesser...

 **Feitan** -J'ai une idée ! Laissez la moi, chef.

 **Nobunaga** -Tu es un adepte de la torture, elle sera forcément blessée.

 **Feitan** -Je promet de ne pas la blesser. _Enfin, pas trop._

 **Kuroro** -Pourquoi pas, mais pas maintenant on va attendre après que j'ai appelé le type à la chaîne. Enfin, Kurapika.

Senritsu ne montrait aucune colère. Mais elle était plutôt inquiète pour la suite. Pas pour se qui allait lui arriver, mais sur ce que ses amis allaient faire

Pendant une heure Gon, Kirua, Léorio, Kurapika, Kiseki, Marika et Yamika étaient restés assient à la grande table du salon. Kirua, Kiseki et Yamika avaient mangées tous ce que Léorio avait préparé et mit dans leur assiettes. Kurapika et Gon en avaient eux aussi un peu mangés, mais un bout de quelques bouchées, Kurapika s'était sentit un peu coupable et n'avait plus continué. Marika n'avait presque pas touchée à son assiette.

 **Léorio** -Marika, il faut que tu manges.

 **Yamika** -Dépêches-toi, sinon je mange ta part !

 **Marika** -Si tu veux, moi je n'ai pas faim..

 **Yamika** -Je pensais que cela te ferai manger...

 **Léorio** -Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne manges pas

 **Marika** -Ho, t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup manger.

 **Léorio** -Je sais que tu es inquiète pour Senritsu, mais si tu ne manges pas, tu ne pourras pas aller la sauver sans te faire rattraper par la Brigade.

 **Kiseki (la bouche pleine)** \- La fauver ?

 **Gon (en avalant une bouchée)** -Bien fur, Kiseki ! *gloups* On ne va pas la laisser avec eux !

 **Kurapika** -On attend l'appel de leur chef pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas, puis on envisagera.

 **Gon** -Ils vont téléphoner quand ?

 **Kurapika** -Dans pas longtemps, je pense.

 **Kirua** -D'ailleurs, j'y pense aussi. Comment cela se fait que vous n'êtes pas brûlées et que vous n'avez aucune blessures ?

 **Kiseki** -Ah oui c'est vrai ! On a vu des photos de vous deux en sang et brûlées à vif envoyés par la Brigade sur un site.

 **Yamika** -Ils ont utilisés des clones.

 **Léorio** -Des clones ?

 **Marika** -Oui. L'un d'entre eux est capable de faire des doubles. Ils ont dû les utiliser pour faire du chantage avec "preuves".

 **Kirua** -J'avoue que c'est une bonne tactique.

 **Kurapika** -C'est donc comme ça qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour morts à York Shin City.

 **Marika** -D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il parait, tu aurais volé le Nen du chef de la Brigade, Kurapika.

 **Kurapika** -Je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai bloqué. Mais il a dû trouver un effaceur de Nen qui à effacé ma chaîne.

 **Marika** -Tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu t'y aies pris ?

 **Kurapika** -D'accord.

Le téléphone de Kurapika sonna. Il décrocha

 **Kurapika** -Allô ?

 **Kuroro** -C'est toujours Kurapika à l'appareil ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui. Où est mon amie ?

 **Kuroro** -Je te la passe si tu veux.

 **Kurapika** -Oui, passez la moi.

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent

 **Kurapika** -Allô ?

 **Senritsu** -Kurapika ? Je suis désolée. Il me sont tombés dessus, je n'ai été assez rapide et...

 **Kurapika** -Ce n'est pas grave Senritsu ! Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?

 **Senritsu** -Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien.

 **Kurapika** -Tant mieux. Tu veux que je te passe les autres ?

 **Senritsu** -D'accord.

Le téléphone passa de mains en mains

 **Léorio** -Ça va Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Léorio.

 **Léorio** -Ouf ! Fait gaffe à toi, d'ac ?

 **Senritsu** -D'accord.

 **Kirua** -Senritsu, ça va ? Je te fais confiance pour ne pas te laisser faire !

 **Senritsu** -Promis Kirua.

 **Gon** -Senritsu ! Pardon pardon pardon ! J'aurai dû venir avec toi !

 **Senritsu** -Ne te sens pas responsable, Gon. C'est moi qui ai décidée d'y aller toute seule et c'est uniquement de ma faute. Mais je n'ai rien ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

 **Gon** -D'accord...

 **Yamika** -Salut Senritsu. T'as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau, sinon je n't'le pardonnerai pas !

 **Senritsu** -D'accord, c'est compris. Tu vas bien ?

 **Yamika** -Oui oui t'inquiète ! Je te passe ma sœur !

 **Senritsu** -Ta sœur ? Ce n'était pas Yamika à l'appareil ?

 **Yamika** -Si si ! Mais... Je laisse ma jumelle t'expliquer.

Yamika tendit le téléphone à Marika, mais celle ci hésita. Yamika lui donna l'appareil de force et s'écarta afin que sa sœur ne le lui redonne pas immédiatement. L'ancienne garçon n'a plus le choix

 **Marika** -... Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui. C'est toi Hamika ?Tu vas bien ?

 **Marika** -Oui oui ça va.. Et toi, il ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

 **Senritsu** -Non, c'est bon, tout va bien... Dis.. Que voulait dire Yamika ? Sa sœur, c'est toi ?

 **Marika** -...Oui.. Je vous l'ai cachée... En réalité, je suis une fille... Je suis désolée...

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'est pas grave.

Le téléphone lui fut soudain arraché des mains de la musicienne 

**Marika** -Senritsu !

 **Phinks** -Dites donc ! Vous avez pas à squatter le téléphone ! On n'est pas au café ici !

 **Yamika (qui prit le téléphone)** -Cette voix... T'es le grand aux ch'veux tirés en arrière de la Brigade ? Celui qui nous a attaché,non ?

 **Phinks** -Si, c'est moi.

 **Yamika** -Va te faire foutre !

 **Phinks** -TA GUEULE, ESPÈCE DE...!

 **Kuroro** -Phinks, du calme. Qui es-tu ?

 **Yamika** -Une de celle que vous aviez kidnappés !

 **Kuroro** -Tu veux bien me passer Kurapika ?

 **Yamika** -Non ! J'veux pas !

 **Kurapika** -Yamika... Passe le moi, s'il te plait.

 **Yamika** -... D'accord...

Kurapika prit le portable et sortit de la salle. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il revint

 **Kirua** -Alors ?

 **Kurapika** -Ils veulent bien procéder à un échange, en "souvenir" du "bon vieux temps"... On doit se retrouver dans une semaine, près de leur QG. En échange de Senritsu, ils veulent les deux filles Kurutas et un combat entre leur chef et moi.

 **Léorio** -Et sinon ?

 **Kurapika** \- Ils feront d'elle ce qu'ils veulent...

-Ho putain de merde...

Chez l'Araignée beaucoup commençaient à déjà montrer des signes d'impatience

 **Kuroro** -Et maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

 **Nobunaga** -Ça va être dure, chef

Senritsu s'inquiétait, car elle savait que même si Kurapika désirait se venger, il n'abandonnerai jamais un ou une ami(e). Elle en avait eu la preuve, lorsque Gon et Kirua avaient été capturés. Kurapika avait privilégié ses amis à sa vengeance. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup aujourd'hui, car au vu des membres de la Brigade Fantôme, de leur envies et de leur battements de cœur, si ils désiraient les Kurutas, ce ne serait pas pour les inviter à une fête amicale

 _ **Notes de l'auteur:** Un sauvetage de fait, mais c'est pas fini. La suite dans 2 semaines_


	10. Dispute x Torture x Sauvetage

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je remercie celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires_  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 _Je tiens à dire qu'il y aura dans se chapitre un passage un peu... Déconseillé aux plus sensibles (je ne sais pas comment dire autrement). Ce passage sera indiqué par **'''''''''''''''''""""""""""""'** (au début et à la fin)_

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Dispute x Torture x Sauvetage_**

Quelques jours passèrent, dans une attentes insoutenables d'un côté comme de l'autre. À l'heure présente, il ne restait une demi journée avant le début de l'échange. Chacun s'entraînait ou réfléchissait à un plan, car, même si ils voulaient retrouver Senritsu, personne ne comptait laisser les Kurutas se faire gentiment attraper par l'Araignée. À la surprise général, Hisoka fit quelques préparatifs afin de les aider (il faisait ça par envie de jeux). Mais Kiseki, elle, n'en pouvait plus. Elle décida de partir voir Marika, car elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle frappa et entra dans sa chambre.

 **Kiseki** \- Marika c'est Kiseki. Je peux te parler ?

 **Marika** -Oui, bien sûr.

Elle entra. Marika était en nage, elle s'entraînait sans relâche

 **Marika** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -Je peux te poser une question ?

 **Marika** -Oui. Laquelle ?

 **Kiseki** -Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à sauver cette chose ?

 **Marika** -Quelle chose ?

 **Kiseki** -Ben, Senritsu

La Kuruta s'immobilisa

 **Marika** - _Senritsu... Une chose ?_... Dit moi Kiseki, à quoi ressemble Senritsu pour toi ? Que représente-elle ?

 **Kiseki** -Un castor humain ! C'est juste la personne la plus hideuse que je n'ai jamais vu ! Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai eu un haut le corps. Ou un haut le cœur, je ne sais plus comment on dit.

La jeune adolescente se crispa

 **Marika** -C'est un être humain ! Comme toi et moi ! Et comme les autres !

 **Kiseki** -T'as pas vu sa tête ?! Sa taille passe et encore ! Mais ses yeux de merlan frit et ses dents ! Et en plus, elle a une calvitie ! C'est ridicule et moche !

 **Marika** -Senritsu est gentille et intelligente ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu la trouves horrible !

 **Kiseki** - _Mais elle est aveugle ou quoi ?_ Et en plus, c'est encore pire quant elle est avec vous ! Alors là, ce n'est plus un castor, mais un rat !

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Marika s'approcha de la Zoldick et l'empoigna

 **Marika** -STOP ! ARRÊTE !

 **Kiseki** -Ben.. Euh...

 **Marika** -Je sais que tu as été élevée dans le luxe et la grande mode, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter les autres ! De plu, si elle n'entre pas dans tes "critères de beauté", ce n'est pas de sa faute ! D'ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, je ne serais peut-être plus en vie actuellement !

 **Kiseki** -Ah ouais ?! Et comment cela ce fait ?

 **Marika** -Si je ne l'avais pas sauvée, je me serais pas précité tête baissé vers la Brigade, sans entrainement ! J'aurai été tué rapidement !

 **Kiseki** -Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te sauver ?

 **Marika** -Elle m'a dit "À trop courir au devant de la mort et derrière les morts, tu finiras par tout perdre, à commencer par toi-même."

 **Kiseki** -Et tu l'as crû ?

 **Marika** -Oui ! C'était et c'est toujours une fille perspicace ! Et sache-le, si je ne l'avais pas écouté, je serai morte et j'aurai perdu ma sœur pour toujours !

 **Kiseki** -Hein ?

 **Marika** -Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est exactement ce que je déteste : Juger selon les apparences ! Tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à le refaire devant moi ! Je te préviens, je ne serais pas aussi gentille qu'aujourd'hui ! Si je le suis, c'est par égare pour ma sœur.

Elle relâcha son emprise et sortit de la chambre

 **Marika** -Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les hommes.

Kiseki se rendit compte que son erreur. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de détruire une amitié. En tout cas, leur relation serait moins forte, et elle s'en voulu. Et tout ça, c'est parce qu'en ce moment, elle avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Elle s'était mise en colère par impatience, et elle ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner

Chez l'Araignée, il y avait une meilleur ambiance. Les membres de la Brigade s'occupaient chacun à sa façon et avec ce qu'ils voulaient et Senritsu était une otage très calme et ne faisait aucun caprice. Elle ne criait pas, ne disait pas "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas", et pour s'occuper, chantonnait tout simplement. Aucun problème avec les voleurs : ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était, ils plaisantaient même un peu de temps en temps (si Kurapika savait ça, il la retirait de son testament inexistant).

 **Senritsu** - _Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Kurapika me blasphème pour ça. Enfin, c'est une preuve supplémentaire que la Brigade n'est pas si inhumaine que ce qu'il n'a cessé de me dire._

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. Elle savait que des répliques ironique allaient être échangés avec celui-là

 **Kuroro** -Mlle. Senritsu.

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, M. Kuroro ?

 **Kuroro** -Je viens vous demandez de ne pas vous enfuir.

 **Senritsu** -Vous partez ?

 **Kuroro** -Oui. Mais tu ne seras pas seule. Un des notre va rester pour s'assurer que tu restes bien en place.

 **Senritsu** -D'accord. et vous partez faire quoi ?

 **Kuroro** -Ce que nous faisons le mieux, voyons.

 **Senritsu** -Accueillir dans un hôtel ?

 **Kuroro** -*rires* Ha ha ha ha ! Tu as le sens de l'humour, en plus de savoir bien chanter.

 **Senritsu** -Vous trouvez ?

 **Kuroro** -Et je ne suis pas le seule à le penser.

 **Senritsu** -Je... J'en suis flattée.

 **Kuroro** -Donc, pour en revenir à notre 1er sujet, tu veux bien rester ici sans te sauver ?

 **Senritsu** -Je vais essayer, mais ne comptez pas dessus. _De toute façon, ai-je vraiment le choix ?_

 **Kuroro** -Très bien alors. De toute façon, tu ne serras pas seule. Mais un conseil: essayer de rester sage, parce que je ne te garantie pas que celui qui va rester avec toi ne te blessera pas.

 **Senritsu -**Merci se me prévenir, je tâcherai de m'en rappeler.

 **Kuroro** -Très bien. Alors, à plus tard.

 **Senritsu** -À plus tard.

Il sort et Senritsu entendit les pas des autres membres. Un seul ne partit pas dans la même direction que ses camarades, mais vint s'asseoir devant la prisonnière. Il y eu un long silence, car le membre en question nommé Feitan, n'était pas très bavard et semblait plutôt frustré. Le mieux serait encore de dormir. Le silence fut long, puis soudain

 **Feitan** -... Elle était là...

 **Senritsu à moitié endormie** -Hein..?

 **Feitan** -Elle était attachée au même endroit que toi...

 **Senritsu** -Qui ?

 **Feitan** -La fille travestie en garçon,.. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Hamika !

 **Senritsu** -Hamika !?

 **Feitan** -Elle était enchaînée à ta place.. Et puis, je l'ai approché. L'autre était si loin et elle si proche. C'était tellement agréable..

 **Senristu avait peur de la réponse** -De.. De quoi ?

 **Feitan** -De la toucher, la caresser, la suçoter... J'aurai tellement voulu continuer !

 **Senritsu** -Vous.. Vous l'avez violé..?

 **Feitan** -Non je n'ai pas pu aller aussi loin avec elle. Si seulement il n'y avait eu ni sa saleté de sœur, ni cette espèce d'éclair blanc ! je n'étais pas loin en plus. Il ne me restais plus qu'a enlever son pantalon, puis sa culotte, et puis..

Il commença à se toucher (Ce passage est un peu limite, mais ce n'est pas encore le fameux passage)

Senritsu sentit du dégoût et de la colère s'accumuler en elle. Autant par les gestes par Feitan que par ce qu'il avait fait (car hélas le cœur ne ment pas). Elle avait beau être une personne extrêmement calme et bien contrôler ses nerfs, elle ressentait beaucoup de colère monter en elle. Hélas, la colère de la prisonnière et les pensées l'Araignée inspirèrent à celui-ci une toute nouvelle méthode de torture

 **Feitan** -Dis-moi, ça te tente que l'on joue à un jeu ?

 **Senritsu** -Non, je ne suis pas tentée !

 **Feitan** -Dommage, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

 **Senritsu** -Il me semble que si vous voulez que l'échange se déroule, je ne dois pas être blessée.

 **Feitan** -Mais tu ne le seras pas. Et en plus, ça va te faire plaisir. À toi et à moi. Tu es prêtes ?

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença a lui enlever son haut en l'embrassant. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il a beaucoup de force et en plus, elle était attachée

 _ **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Il lui caresse les hanches d'une main et de l'autre, il continua à lui enlever son haut en la suçotant au niveau du cou. Une fois qu'il eu fini de retirer le haut, il fut surprit par le corps de la captive

 **Feitan** -Et ben, t'es vraiment une femme ? Parce que question formes ... On repassera. Pas comme l'autre demoiselle de la semaine dernière. Par contre, question ventre, t'as été servie. Et c'est quoi ce bandage sur ton bras ? Oh en fait je m'en fous.

Sur ce, il commença à retirer son propre manteau. Senritsu rougit légèrement en apercevant les muscles de Feitan. Celui-ci le remarqua

 **Feitan** -Tu aimes voir ça, hein petite perverse ? Ça te tente d'en voir plus ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard. L'homme lui fit un sourire sadique, puis descendit son pantalon. Enfin, il débarrassa la Hunter du sien

 **Feitan** -C'est pas juste que tu en vois plus que moi. Attends, je vais égaliser ça.

Senritsu tentait de se débattre, mais Feitan la plaquait complètement contre le mur. Non ! Pas complètement ! Trop sûr de lui, le membre de la Brigade avait relâché son étreinte. La musicienne savait que l'occasion présenterait pas une seconde fois. Elle concentra toute sa vitesse et sa force dans ses pieds, puis elle propulsa son agresseur d'un coup dans le ventre. Ceci ne plus pas à ce dernier. Il devint subitement menaçant, ce qui la fit frissonner

 **Feitan** -Toi, on dirait que tu as besoin d'une leçon.

Il la gifla violemment. La jeune adulte avait peur, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche, alors le tortionnaire se mit à le lécher, puis l'embrassa en tentant de faire entrer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la détenue

 **Feitan** -Tes...Ah ! Tes putains de dents n'aident vraiment pas !

Il lui mordilla les lèvres. D'une main, il lui caressa les seins, et de l'autre, il lui frôla les hanches. L'otage se débattait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que le bourreau ne commettrait plus l'erreur de se relâcher. Le criminel lui chatouillait le fessier en lui appliquant quelques suçons, ce qui la fit gémir. Alors, n'en pouvant plus, il se mit à essayer de la pénétrer en l'embrassant sulfureusement. Elle refusait catégoriquement en s'agitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'il donnait des coups de hanches afin de faciliter la pénétration. Un seul mot tournait dans sa tête, tellement profondément qu'il se fichait du corps qu'il avait devant lui. Ce mot lui faisait oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa petite princesse. Ce mot... "SEXE". Et puis... Cela lui donnait tellement de plaisir, alors que l'emprisonnée n'en pouvait déjà plus. Tout deux criaient : lui d'euphorie, elle de douleur. La sueur perlait, et l'intimité de la jeune détentionnaire saignait (aussi bien par la violence de l'acte que par le fait qu'elle était vierge). Tout à coup, Feitan se crispa en serrant ses dents lorsque son sexe, toujours en elle, se soulagea de toute sa jouissance corporelle. Il gueulait, elle hurlait... 

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Senritsu n'avait plus la force de cogiter, elle était à bout de force suite à cette agression. Elle se laissa tomber d'épuisement, et lui, fatigué par "l'effort", s'endormit

Il se réveilla avant que les autres membres ne reviennent, se rhabilla, la rhabilla et essuyer toute trace de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda l'heure. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant l'échange

Près des bâtiments qui représentait le QG de la Brigade, le groupe de Kurapika s'était caché non loin. Tous se préparait car l'opération qu'ils allaient mené demandait des gestes précis et à la fraction de seconde près

 **Gon** -On avait peur, mais pour l'instant, tout ce passe bien et il n'y a aucun problème.

 **Léorio** -Honnêtement, moi je flippe !

 **Le trio des K** -CHUT !

 **Léorio** -...Pardon...

 **Kurapika** -Bon, Marika, Yamika, vous êtes prêtes ?

 **Marika** -Oui.

 **Yamika** -Ben oui, c'est fastoche !

 **Kurapika** -T'es bien positive...

 **Marika** -Comme toujours.

 **Gon** -Et toi, Hisoka ?

 **Hisoka** -Bien sûr ^^

 **Léorio** -Bonne chance à tous.

 **Tous en** **chœur** -Bonne chance.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rendez-vous, car, ils étaient prêts

Les deux groupes se retrouvèrent face à face. D'un côté, L'Araignée et Senritsu, accrochée par des fils de Nen. De l'autre, Léorio, le Zoldick et trois Kurutas

 **Kuroro** -Vous êtes prêt pour l'échange ?

 **Marika** -Oui ! Mais tant que notre amie ne sera pas venue, nous ne bougerons pas d'ici !

 **Kuroro** -Elle avance, puis lorsqu'elle aura fait quelques pas, vous avancerez à votre tour.

 **Kurapika** -...Très bien.

 **Phinks à Senritsu** -Avance !

 **Kuroro** -Doucement, Phinks.

Kirua remarqua un des membre de la Brigade

 **Kirua** -Kabuto ?

Tous furent surprit

 **Kabuto** -Kirua ?

 **Kuroro** -Tu le connais ?

 **Kabuto** -C'est mon frère.

 **Machi** -Ah ?

 **Nobunaga** -Tant mieux, tu peux le convaincre de faire partit de la Brigade ?

 **Kirua** -C'est non !

 **Nobunaga** -Quel tête de mule !

 **Sharnalk** -Bon, on continu l'échange ou bien ?

 **Nobunaga** -C'est bon ! On continue !

 **Phinks à la captive** -Bon t'avance oui ?!

 **Kuroro** -Vas-y doucement !

Senristu se dirigea vers ses amis. Elle s'approchait lentement, pâle, les yeux baissés. Léorio, Marika et Kurapika s'inquiétaient de la voir dans cet état, mais ils ne devaient pas encore agir. Pour l'instant. Une fois que la jeune femme fut à égale distance des deux bandes, les jumelles commencèrent à s'avancer. Quant la jeune musicienne arriva près du médecin, du mafieux et de l'ex-assassin, les deux adolescentes s'arrêtèrent e regardant derrière elles. Kirua sortit les mains de ses poches, Léorio s'était agenouillé en prenant Senritsu par l'épaule et Kurapika serra ses poings. Les jeunes filles se prirent la mains en regardant leurs anciens kidnappeurs d'un air de défi

 **Phinks** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Un peu plus loin, quelqu'un murmura

-Pansy Gum

Léorio attrapa Kurapika et Senritsu. Tout trois furent tirés au loin. Kirua utilisant son nen, attrapa les filles et sauta sur les toits. Au bout de 5 toits, la troupe de voleurs tatoués d'araignée (toujours immobiles à cause de la surprise) virent une de leur "marchandise" qui leur faisait des grimaces

 **Yamika** -Alors, vous v'nez ?! Allez, j'vous attend !

Elle se retourna, remonta sa jupe et frappa ses fesses en criant

 **Yamika** -Embrasser mon popotin ! Bisous bisous bisous !

Nobunaga, Phinks et Bonorenof coururent dans sa direction, Le garçon au cheveux blancs avait déjà rattrapé la Kuruta et s'était sauvé avec elle. La plupart des membres de l'Araignée fulminaient de rage

 **Phinks** -Merde !

 **Nobunaga** -Putain !

 **Phinks** -Fait chier !

 **Sharnalk** -On aurait dû utiliser le Gyo !

 **Shizuku** -Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi on y a pas pensé ?

 **Sharnalk** -Bonne question.

 **Franklin** -Chef, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

 **Korutopi** -On les suit ?

 **Kuroro** -Bonne question.. Si on les suit en se séparant, il y a plus de risque qu'on se fasse attraper.

 **Kuroro** -Machi, est-ce que tu as accrochée un fil de nen sur l'otage ?

 **Machi** -Non, je n'y ai pas pensée.

 **Feitan** -Ça ne te ressemble pas.

 **Machi** -J'ai eu un autre pressentiment..

 **Kuroro** -Lequel ?

 **Machi** -Il s'est passé quelques chose pendant qu'on était pas là, Feitan ?

Toute la troupe regarda le concerné, étonné. Celui-ci resta calme

 **Feitan** -Non, pas vraiment. J'ai fermé ma gueule et elle a dormit, mais c'est tout. Aucune blessure normal ou physique.

 **Machi** -T'es sûr ?

 **Feitan** -Oui.

 **Machi** \- Cela devait juste être mon imagination, alors.

 **Shizuku** -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef ?

La tête de l'Araignée ne répondit pas. Cette fois, il n'avait aucun plan B et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Gon, Kirua, Kiseki, Léorio, Marika, Yamika. Ils étaient tous serrés dans la voiture du médecin, mais ils s'en fichaient. Léorio se concentrait sur la route, Yamika en profitait pour apprendre à conduire, Kurapika Kirua et Kiseki surveillaient leurs arrières et les côtés. Senritsu n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et cela inquiétait ses amis

 **Marika** -Senritsu, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

 **Senritsu** -...Je n'ai jamais l'air bien...

 **Marika** -Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 **Senritsu** -... Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Marika et Kurapika furent plus que surprit par la réponse de la délivrée. Kiseki aussi avait comprit.

 **Marika** -Senritsu...

 **Kiseki** -Elle ne parlait pas de ça. Elle disait que tu as l'air d'être malade.

 **Senritsu** -Non, ça va..

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant une partie du voyage

 **Yamika** -Tiens !

 **Léorio** -Quoi ?

 **Yamika** -Y a plus Hisoka.

 **Gon** -Tiens, c'est vrai. Il est où Hisoka ?

-Là

Soudain, une tête à l'envers apparu sur le côté avant droit de la voiture et à l'extérieur. Léorio faillit avoir une crise cardiaque

 **Léorio** -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Yamika freina à temps, ce qui leur évita à tous de percuter les voitures d'à côté et d'en face

 **Kurapika** -T'ES MALADE LÉORIO ?! FAIS ATTENTION !

 **Léorio** -HÉ ! SI LUI LÀ ! SI HISOKA (car c'est bien lui) NE M'AVAIT PAS FAIT PEUR, IL NE SE SERAIT RIEN PASSÉ !

 **Marika** -ON SE CALME ! Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est de rentrer au manoir sain et sauf.

Cette phrase fit taire tout le monde et tous restèrent complètement silencieux jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivé, la bande entra en prenant soin de ne pas se faire voir

 **Léorio** -Ils nous ont suivis ?

 **Hisoka** -Non ^^

 **Kurapika** -Pas de fil de Nen ?

 **Hisoka** -Pas de fil de Nen ^^

Ils respirèrent tous un grand coup. Kurapika compta rapidement

 **Kurapika** - _Cette fois, il sont tous là... Ouf..._

Avant que ses amis ne lui pose de questions, la libérée partit vers sa chambre. Les autres se réunirent dans la salon pour se remettre du stress et pour mettre leur idées aux clair

 **Marika** -Senritsu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien..

 **Kurapika** -C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de son physique comme ça...

 **Gon** -Léorio, tu as vus si elle est blessée ?

 **Léorio** -Non, j'ai rien vu..

 **Kiseki** -Remarque, essaye d'y voir quelque chose avec ses vêtements !

Bâsho arriva en trombe dans le salon

 **Bâsho** -KURAPIKA ! Néon te demande !

 **Kurapika** -Mais pourquoi ?

 **Bâsho** -Parce qu'elle le veut et qu'elle commence à crier. Elle voulait voir Senritsu, mais je lui ai dis qu'elle n'était pas là. Un conseil : Dépêche-toi, sinon on ne pourra pas arrêter sa crise de nerfs.

 **Kurapika** -... Bon, j'arrive. Pardon les gars.

Ils partirent vers la chambre de leur "boss". Ceux qui était resté dans la pièce ne savaient pas quoi faire

 **Marika** -Je vais voir comment elle va.

 **Léorio** -Moi aussi. Et puis, je suis médecin, je saurais quoi faire.

 **Kiseki** - _On l'aura comprit._

 **Kirua** -Je vais me poser un peu dans ma chambre.

 **Gon** -Je peux venir avec toi ?

 **Yamika** -Moi aussi ?

 **Kiseki** -Et moi ?

 **Kirua** -Aucun problème. Vous pouvez venir tout les trois.

Les quatre compères partirent vers la chambre du jeune garçon, tandis que Marika et le médecin partirent voir leur amie

 **Yamika** -Kiseki, ça va ?

 **Kiseki** -Non, pas vraiment..

 **Gon** -Pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Je... Je me suis disputée avec Marika... Et je crois qu'elle m'en veut beaucoup...

 **Yamika** -À propos de quoi ?

 **Kiseki** -... De Senritsu...

 **Kirua** -Pourquoi à propos de Senritsu ?

 **Kiseki** -Je... J'étais en colère et je l'ai insultée..

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi t'étais en colère ?

 **Kiseki** -Parce que j'en ai marre de cette ambiance ! On avait organisé une soirée pour se faire de nouveaux amis et on passe de disputes en situation de merde depuis une semaine ! J'en ai marre et je suis quelqu'un d'impatient ! Et j'ai craquée...

 **Yamika** -Ah...

 **Gon** -Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive de temps en temps avec ses amis.

 **Kiseki** -C'est vrai ?

 **Kirua** -Bien sûr ! Le nombre de dispute qu'on a eu entre nous avec Gon, Léorio ou Kurapika !

 **Kiseki** -Tant que ça ?

 **Kirua** -C'est même plus comptable !

 **Gon** -T'ira t'excuser et t'expliquer avec Marika tout à l'heure.

 **Yamika** -Je viendrais avec toi si tu veux.

 **Kiseki** -Oui ! Promis ! Merci !

Une fois dans la chambre, ils ne firent que s'entraîner et s'amuser. Il fut difficile de savoir lequel était le plus fort. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte

 **Gon** -Oui ?

 **Yamika** -Qui c'est ?

 **Kirua** -Entrez !

Léorio et Marika entrèrent, l'air déçu

 **Kirua** -Alors ?

 **Gon** -Comment va-t-elle ?

 **Léorio** -Elle ne nous a pas laissée la voir.

 **Kiseki** -Ah ?

 **Yamika** -Bah, pourquoi ?

 **Marika** -Je ne sais pas...

 **Léorio** -Moi non plus...

 **Kiseki** -Attendez ! Je peux essayer ?

 **Léorio** -De quoi ?

 **Kiseki** -D'aller lui parler.

 **Marika** -Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?

 **Kiseki** -Faites-moi confiance.

 **Kirua** -Tu n'as pas besoin de notre autorisation.

 **Marika** -...

 **Kiseki** -Marika... Je.. J'ai été nulle tout à l'heure lorsque je me suis mise en colère. Mais je veux réparer ça. Je peux essayer ?

 **Marika** -... Bien sûr. Et puis, Kirua l'a dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit.

 **Kiseki** -Merci !

Elle sortit de la chambre

Senritsu s'était allongée sur son lit, après avoir prit une douche. Elle cogitait, profitant du silence. Même si pendant ces dernières années, elle avait toujours été franche avec ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il c'était passé là-bas. Elle cherchait l'excuse qu'elle allait sortir à ses amis pour expliquer son état. Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit et Kiseki entra

 **Kiseki** -Senritsu, je peux te parler ?

 **Senritsu** -Ou...Oui.

La Zoldick s'assit à côté d'elle

 **Senritsu** -Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Kiseki** -J'aimerai savoir quelque chose.

Senritsu ouvrit la bouche, mais elle sentit une piqûre au niveau du doigt. Elle commença à s'endormir pendant que les yeux noirs de Kiseki virèrent aux blancs. Celle-ci parla

 **Kiseki** -Que c'est-il passé là-bas ?

Kiseki sortit de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire

Le soir même, chacun des invités préparèrent leurs affaires, car le lendemain, le père Nostrad allait revenir et la "petite fête" seraient fini. Tout le monde devaient repartirent. Kurapika, Bâsho et Senritsu devaient se remettrent au travail. Il fut décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être informé de la semaine

 ** _Notes de l'auteur: PAUVRE SENRITSU ! Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? ...Je suis un monstre... Je vous autorise à me maudire...(Pardon... T-T ... T_T) Bon, j'arrête de pleurer (enfin devant vous). Le chapitre 11 est déjà en cours d'écriture. Je préfère prendre de l'avance car, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrit en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que tout les chapitres précédents vous on plus et que ce sera aussi le cas des suivants. Et je tiens à préciser, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura beaucoup d'actions dans cette histoire._**


	11. Malade x Médecin x Maman?

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires_  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Malade x Médecin x Maman ?_**

Les semaines avaient passés, transformés en mois. 2 mois précisément. Il y avait eu peu de changement chez certains, sauf chez Nostrad. Les gardes du corps, les majordomes et les servantes se faisaient licencier un par un. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Bâsho. Il dit au revoir à ceux qui restait (c'est à dire Kurapika et Senritsu), car il partait afin d'entamer son tour du monde en moto avec tout ce qu'il avait accumulé pendant ces dernières années. Ses deux collègues étaient un peu inquiets car cela n'allait pas tarder à être leur tour. Senritsu était déjà étonnée d'être toujours garde. Mais Néon trouvait qu'elle était super gentille (et que Elisa n'était plus là) et le père de celle-ci trouvait dommage de virer une femme qui a des qualités en tant que garde du corps (ce qui est rare). Mais elle se doutait que ce serait elle la prochaine. Kurapika ne pensait pas à ça. Depuis quelque temps, sa collègue ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle avait souvent des nausées, des vertiges, et se fatiguait plus facilement. Une fois, il l'avait même surprit en train de vomir. Son état l'inquiétait beaucoup. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait appeler ses amis pour prendre des nouvelles et demander si l'un d'eux avait une idée de ce que son amie aurait pu avoir. Léorio avait quelques idées, mais il ne pouvait être plus précis tant qu'il ne l'avait pas examiné un minimum. Il fut prévu que tout le groupe se retrouve chez Nostrad. Peux après ,le départ de Bâsho, les amis arrivèrent.

 **Kurapika** -Tiens, où est Marika ?

 **Kiseki** -J'n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles d'elle en ce moment.

 **Yamika** -Moi non plus...

 **Kurapika** -Je l'appellerai plus tard si vous voulez. Mais pour l'instant, vous avez des idées sur ce que pourrait avoir Senritsu ?

 **Kiseki** -Non.

 **Yamika** -Pas grand chose...

 **Gon** -Aucune idée...

 **Kirua** -Rien de rien !

 **Léorio** -Moi si, mais je n'ai pas assez de précision. Je peux aller la voir ?

 **Kurapika** -Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle est dans sa chambre.

Léorio partit dans le manoir

 **Kiseki** -Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ?

 **Kurapika** -Ben non, sinon, je ne vous aurais pas demandé si vous aviez des idées.

 **Kirua** -Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ?

 **Kurapika** -Pas que je sache. on travaille ensemble depuis 2 ans et c'est la première fois.

 **Yamika** -Hé, les 3 K ! Et si on demandais à ma sœur, vu qu'elles se sont connues avant ?

 **Kurapika** -Tu as dis qu'elle était injoignable.

 **Yamika** -J'ai dis que je n'avais pas de nouvelle, pas qu'elle était injoignable.

 **Kurapika** -Alors je test.

Il composa le numéro et attendit

 **Yamika** -Alors ?

 **Kurapika** -Répondeur.

 **Kiseki** -Encore ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait !

 **Yamika** -J'en sais rien !

Un téléphone sonna. Yamika prit le sien, mais c'était celui de Kurapika. Il décrocha

 **Kurapika** -Allô ? Bâsho ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Reste calme et explique moi. Tu.. Oui, on est toujours chez Nostrad. Dans combien de temps ? Ok, si tu veux. À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur

 **Kurapika** -C'était Bâsho. Il dit qu'il a besoin de me voir le plus tôt possible.

 **Yamika** -Ah ?

 **Kiseki** - _Rien à foutre._

 **Kirua** -Attend ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose !

 **Gon** -Quoi ?

 **Kirua** -Kurapika, si Senritsu n'avait pas l'air bien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'hôpital ?

 **Kurapika** -...

 **Gon** -Quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -...Tu as raison ! Je n'y ai pas pensé !

 **Yamika** -Alors là ! L'intelligent Kurapika qui ne pense pas à la solution la plus simple !

 **Kurapika** -Ho, ça va !

Léorio sortit soudain du manoir

 **Gon** -Alors ?

 **Léorio** -Mon champs d'idées s'est bien rétrécit, mais je ne suis pas toujours sûr. Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital.

 **Kurapika** -Yamika vient de me proposer l'idée...

 **Léorio** -ATTENDS ! T'y avais pas pensé, Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Bon, ça va ! J'ai compris !

 **Léorio** -Ben alors, on y va ?

 **Kirua** -Il serait peut-être temps !

 **Kurapika** -C'est bon, ça va ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

 **Kirua** -Alors on y va ! Qui conduit ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à l'hôpital, avec Senritsu. Ils formaient une drôle de troupe. La garde du corps et le médecin partirent en salle d'examen (celui-ci comptait en profiter pour se renseigner et en apprendre plus). Quelques minutes plus tard, Senritsu, blanche, sortit de la salle d'examen, accompagné de son ami.

 **Kirua** -Alors ?

Silence. Tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Les questions continuèrent

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Yamika** -Léorio ?!

 **Léorio** -Plus tard...

Il arrivèrent au manoir. La jeune garde partit vers sa chambre

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu..?

 **Léorio** -Viens, il vaut mieux la laisser un petit moment.

 **Yamika** -Comment ça ?

 **Léorio** -Je vais vous expliquer.

 **Kirua** -Elle va bien ?

 **Gon** -Ce n'est pas grave ?

 **Léorio** -...

Kiseki comprit rapidement, mais elle préféra se taire, elle n'était pas sûr. Le groupe s'installa dans une pièce.

 **Kurapika** -Alors ?

 **Léorio** -Hé bien... Senritsu... Est...

 **Yamika** -Est quoi ?

 **Léorio** -Senritsu est enceinte..

 **Kurapika** -...Quoi...?

 **Gon** -Tu veux dire qu'elle attend un bébé ?

 **Léorio** -Oui...

 **Gon** -Mais c'est génial !

 **Kirua** -C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

 **Yamika** -Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

 **Léorio** -Parce que... Cette enfant...

 **Yamika** -Quoi ?

 **Léorio** -Elle ne l'a pas eu de son plein gré...

 **Kiseki** -...

 **Yamika** -...Euh...

 **Gon** -...Hein...?

 **Kurapika** -...Pardon ?...

 **Kirua** -...Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes...?

 **Kurapika** -...Pourquoi... Tu dis qu'elle a été... A été...

 **Léorio** -Elle...a...été...violée...

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Léorio** -Elle m'en a parlée, lorsqu'on est sortit de la salle d'examen...

 **Kirua** -La pauvre...

 **Kurapika** -Pourquoi elle...

Soudainement, la sonnette retentit. Le garde du corps partit ouvrir et Bâsho entra. Il portait un grand truc enroulé dans un drap

 **Kurapika** -Bâsho !

 **Léorio** -Tu es déjà là ?

 **Bâsho** -Oui, j'étais pas loin je te rappelle !

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Bâsho** -Regard !

Il posa le truc sur la table et ouvrit le drap. Celui-ci contenait...

 **Kurapika** -Marika !

 **Yamika** -Sœurette !

 **Gon** -Marika ?

Celle-ci avait une tenue déchirée, couverte de boue et légèrement de sang.

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

 **Gon** -Elle est morte ?

 **Yamika** -...C'est toi qui ?

 **Bâsho** -Non non ! J'y suis pour rien ! Elle m'a rien fait cette gamine !

 **Kiseki** -Alors explique !

 **Bâsho** -J'étais en moto, et j'ai fais une pause pour pisser.

 **Kiseki** - _C'est élégant._

 **Bâsho** -Et je l'ai trouver près d'une rivière, sans connaissance. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé !

 **Yamika** -Elle est blessée ?

 **Bâsho** -J'en sais rien !

 **Léorio** -Vous voulez que je l'examine ?

 **Kiseki** -En tant que médecin ?

 **Léorio** -Bien sûr !

Petit examen de Léorio

 **Léorio** -...

 **Kiseki** -Alors ?

 **Léorio** -Quelques blessures, pas très profondes.

 **Yamika** -Rien de grave ?

 **Léorio** -Non, rien de grave. _C'est pas ça le plus inquiétant..._

 **Yamika** -Ouf...

 **Gon** -Elle va bientôt se réveiller ?

 **Léorio** -Dans quelques minutes, peut-être.

 **Kiseki** -Tu l'as trouvé comme ça ?

 **Bâsho** -Oui !

 **Kiseki** -Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Bâsho** -Pour la "je ne sais pas combien t'y énième fois", j'en sais rien !

 **Kirua** -Attendez ! On dirait qu'elle...

Marika commença à bouger. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, puis se redressa en sursaut

 **Marika** -Mais qu'est ce que...?!

 **Léorio** -Calme toi, tout va bien.

 **Yamika** -Tu m'as fais peur.

 **Marika** -...Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

 **Kiseki** -Où étais-tu ?

 **Marika** -Yamika ? Tu es là ?

 **Gon** -C'est toi qui est chez Kurapika.

 **Marika** -Chez Kurapika ? Mais comment je suis arrivée là ?

 **Kirua** -Bâsho t'a trouvé et t'a ramené ici.

 **Yamika** -D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

 **Marika** -Yamika...Je...

 **Yamika** -Quoi ?

 **Marika** -Je...Je suis désolée...

 **Yamika** -Ben, pourquoi ?

 **Marika** -Pour... Pour avoir rompue ma promesse...

 **Yamika** -Laquelle ?

 **Marika** -Celle de...Ne pas me battre...

 **Yamika** -Quoi ?... Tu veux dire que...

 **Marika** -Oui...

 ** _Notes de l'auteur: En ce moment, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais les écards entre les sorties des chapitres risquent de se creuser. De plus, je sais que je fais souvent des modifications sur les chapitres précédents. C'est parce que je n'aime pas les fautes (surtout quant c'est moi qui les fait) donc je me sens obligé de les corriger. Je sais que ça peut être énervant et je m'en excuse_**


	12. Idiote x Emploi x Voyage

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires_  
 _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._

 ** _Chapitre 12: Idiote x Emploi x Voyage_**

Yamika se mit à frapper sa sœur  


 **Yamika** -Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !

 **Marika** -Yamika...

 **Kiseki** -Arrête Yamika.

 **Léorio** -Calme toi.

 **Yamika** -Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !

 **Marika** -Yamika, je...

 **Yamika** -Pas d'excuse ! IDIOTE !

 **Marika se tourna vers Kurapika** -Je pense que maintenant, tu comprends l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous ne nous vengeons pas.

 **Kurapika** -Effectivement.

 **Yamika** -Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es mise en danger ?

 **Marika** -Je...

 **Léorio** -Yamika, je pense qu'on devrait peut-être la laisser se reposer avant de l'assaillir de questions.

 **Yamika** -Mais.. Hum...

 **Marika** -Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais bien.

 **Léorio** -Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Qui est le médecin ici ?

 **Marika** -Oui, oui, c'est toi...

 **Yamika** -...Tu as raison...

 **Léorio** -Tu te sens comment ?

 **Marika** -Ça va...

 **Léorio** -Pas de douleur particulière ?

 **Marika** -Non.

 **Léorio** -Pas d'étourdissement ? D'envie de vomir ? Rien ?

 **Marika** -Non, rien du tout.

 **Yamika** -Je peux lui poser une question ?

 **Léorio** -... Je pense que oui.

 **Yamika** -Pourquoi est-ce que tu..

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Kurapika se mit à préparer une excuse à expliquer à son patron. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Quel soulagement lorsque tous s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Senritsu qui, alarmée par les haussements de voix de Yamika, avait courue, inquiète, pour voir ce qu'il se passait

 **Senritsu** -Yamika ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

 **Yamika** -Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas.

 **Senritsu** -Pourquoi as-tu criée ?

 **Gon** -Disons que...

 **Kirua** -C'est difficile à expliquer.

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'est pas grave ?

 **Léorio** -Ça dépend.

 **Senritsu** -Comment ça ?

Senritsu remarqua soudain la présence de Marika

 **Senritsu** -Marika ? Tu.. Tu es là ?

 **Marika** -Oui, je viens d'arriver.

 **Senritsu** -Ça va ?

 **Yamika** -C'est justement elle, la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu peur !

 **Senritsu** -Et que tu es en colère ?

 **Yamika** -Comment tu sais ?

 **Senritsu** -Tes battements de cœur.

 **Kiseki** - _Ça m'aurait étonnée, tiens._

 **Yamika** -Mais, ils disent tout, les battements de cœur ?

 **Senritsu** -Un peu,oui. Mais... Marika, tu saignes ?

 **Marika** -Je... Je vais bien, ne...

 **Léorio** -Senritsu, calme toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour le bébé de paniquer ou de trop t'agiter.

 **Bâsho** -Le bébé ?

 **Marika** -Senritsu... Est enceinte ?

 **Léorio** -...

 **Senritsu** -Oui...

 **Bâsho** -Alors ça tu l'avait bien cachée, ma grande ! Et c'est qui le père ?

 **Senritsu** -...Je...

 **Bâsho** -Laisse, j'ai compris !

Bâsho tapa le dos de son ancien collègue (alias Kurapika)

 **Bâsho** -Vous l'avez bien caché, tout les deux ! Espèce de gredin, t'as bien su te taire !

 **Kurapika** -... Euh... De quoi tu parles...?

 **Bâsho** -Ben de Senritsu et toi. Bande de cachottiers !

 **Senritsu rougit** **violemment** -B... Bâsho ! Tu te trompes ! Il n'y a rien entre Kurapika et moi.

 **Bâsho** -Ah ? C'est pas lui le père ?

 **Senritsu** -Non...

 **Bâsho** -Alors c'est qui ? C'est lequel d'entre vous ?

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Léorio** -En fait...

 **Kurapika** -...Elle ne...

 **Kirua** -...Elle ne l'a...

 **Kiseki** -Elle a été violée.

 **Kirua** -Kiseki !

 **Léorio** -Va y plus doucement !

 **Bâsho** -Euh... Tu peux répéter...?

 **Marika** -...C...Comment ça...?..Violée...?...

 **Bâsho** -Ha ha ha ! Cette blague n'est pas drôle ! Aller, sérieux !

 **Kurapika** -...Hélas... Nous sommes sérieux...

 **Bâsho** -T'es sérieux...?

 **Kurapika** -Oui...

 **Bâsho** -Senritsu, c'est vrai ?

 **Senritsu** -... Oui...

 **Marika** -...

 **Bâsho** -Alors là... Ça fait longtemps ?

 **Léorio** -D'après le médecin qui l'a examiné, ça fait environ 2 mois.

 **Bâsho** -2 mois...Mais ! C'était le moment où !

 **Kurapika** -Oui... Où on a eu quelques "ennuis" avec la Brigade Fantôme.

 **Marika** -C'était aussi le moment où tu étais emprisonnée là-bas !

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Marika** -C'était l'un d'eux, n'est ce pas ?

 **Senritsu** -Exactement...

 **Kirua** -C'était lequel ?

 **Senritsu** -...Un homme aux yeux jaunes et...des cheveux bleu.. et...

 **Léorio** -Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne te force pas.

 **Senritsu** -...Merci.

 **Marika** -Et _c'est déjà suffisant pour savoir de quel membre il s'agit._

 **Bâsho** -Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlée ?

 **Senritsu** -Je...Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, et je... Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça...

 **Kurapika** -Je peux comprendre, mais...

 **Kirua** -Qu'est ca que tu vas faire alors ?

 **Senritsu** -Comment ça ?

 **Kirua** -D'après ce que Kurapika nous a dit au téléphone, vous n'allez pas rester garde du corps longtemps. Mais après ?

 **Senritsu** -Je.. Je ne sais pas...

 **Léorio** -Tu vas avorter ou garder le bébé ? Et si c'est le cas, tu comptes l'élever seule ?

 **Senritsu** -Je... Je ne sais pas.. Je, je vais peut-être le garder, mais après...

 **Léorio** -Déjà, il va te falloir un médecin pour surveiller ta grossesse !

 **Senritsu** -Léorio, tu ne veux pas dire que...

 **Kirua** -Et tu ne vas pas rester seule !

 **Gon** -Il te faut des amis, non ?

 **Kurapika** -Léorio, être entourés, c'est bien pour soutenir une futur maman ?

 **Léorio** -Il me semble que oui !

 **Senritsu** -Gon... Kirua... Kurapika.. Vous êtes sérieux...?

 **Marika** -Si tu me considère toujours comme une amie, je reste aussi avec toi.

 **Yamika** -Si tu veux, je serais la garde du corps de ton enfant. Le premier qui l'embêtera, il aura mon pied dans la face !

 **Senritsu** -Marika... Yamika...Je...Je ne...

La musicienne n'y croyait pas. Elle était enceinte et ses amis lui proposaient de rester avec elle pour lui apporter du soutien. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentes obligés

 **Bâsho** -Ben... Je serais bien venu moi aussi, mais..

 **Senritsu** -Les amis... C'est très gentils, mais vous avez sans doute autre chose à faire. Bâsho, tu as ton tour du monde en moto. Léorio, d'autres gens ont besoin d'un médecin comme toi. Gon, Kirua, vous aimez explorer, je vous vois mal rester sur place pendant 9 mois. Kurapika, tu es encore garde du corps et tu cherches les yeux de ton clan, je ne veux pas te retenir. Et...

 **Léorio** -Stop ! Senritsu, c'est nous qui te proposons de rester avec toi. On ne le ferait pas si cela nous dérangeait et qu'on ne voulait pas. Maintenant, arrête d'essayer de nous dissuader de venir avec toi. Sauf si cela te dérange.

 **Senritsu** -Non, au contraire. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés.

 **Léorio** -Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin je crois.

 **Marika** -Non, je ne me sens pas obligée.

 **Kurapika** -Moi non plus.

 **Kirua** -De même.

 **Gon** -Pareil.

 **Yamika** -Idem.

 **Léorio** -Alors tu arrêtes de nous arrêter. On reste ensemble.

 **Senritsu** -Je... Merci, vraiment, merci beaucoup pour

-SENRITSU !

M. Nostrad cria de son bureau

 **Léorio** -Ça sent le roussi ?

 **Bâsho** -J'ai l'impression, oui.

 **Senritsu** -Bon, je reviens.

Avant même de commencer à aller vers son patron, la garde du corps savait ce qui allait se passer. Son collègue aussi d'ailleurs. 5 minutes plus tard, elle revint

 **Senritsu** -C'est à mon tour.

 **Gon** -De quoi ?

 **Kirua** -D'être licencié, c'est ça ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui. Il manque vraiment d'argent.

 **Bâsho** -Alors il ne va peut-être pas te garder longtemps non plus, blondinet.

 **Kurapika** - _...Arrête avec "blondinet"..._ Bon, au moins ça m'arrange.

 **Yamika** -Comment ça ?

 **Kurapika** -Ben comme ça je n'aurais pas à trouver d'excuse pour quitter ce travail.

 **Kirua** -C'est pas faux.

 **Senritsu** -Tu.. Tu es sûr de toi Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Mais oui, je suis sûr.

 **Kirua** -Bon, il vaudrait mieux s'organiser un minimum quand même. Qui va où ?

 **Léorio** -Je reste avec Senritsu et je surveille la grossesse.

 **Kurapika** -De mon côté, en enlevant du compte ceux de Yamika et Marika, il me reste environ une vingtaine de paire d'yeux de mon clan à trouver.

 **Marika** -Une quatorzaine, tu veux dire.

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 **Marika** -On ne comptait pas se battre contre la Brigade, mais on a quant même récupérés quelques paires.

 **Kurapika** -Alors ça, ça aide !

 **Marika** -N'oublie pas qu'on est des Kurutas, nous aussi !

 **Kiseki** -Donc, vous faites quoi, les Kurutas ?

 **Marika** -Je reste avec Senritsu.

 **Yamika** -Et moi aussi !

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu m'a aidée plusieurs fois, j'ai des dettes envers elle. Donc, je viens aussi.

 **Kiseki** -Gon ? Kira ?

 **Gon** -Je peux venir aussi ?

 **Kirua** -Moi aussi. Ça pourrait être sympa. Et toi Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -...Moui, pourquoi pas...

 **Kurapika** -Euh... Hé ho.

 **Kiseki** -Quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Et si on demandait à Senritsu avant ?

 **Kiseki** -...

 **Léorio** -Ah oui pas bête...

 **Yamika** -Oups pardon.

 **Senritsu** -Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous veniez tous.

 **Léorio** -Tu es sûr ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui.

 **Gon** -Et on va où ?

 **Kurapika** -C'est vrai ça ! Où est-ce qu'on vas loger tout le monde ?

 **Léorio** -Euh...

 **Marika** -Pourquoi pas là où nous étions avant, Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Moi, j'ai toujours les clefs, et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

 **Kurapika** -Parfait alors.

 **Kirua** -On a les gens, on a le lieu, il ne manque plus que le moyen de transport.

 **Léorio** -Et c'est moi qui paye les billets. Le dirigeable, ça ira pour tout le monde ?

 **Yamika** -Pas de problème pour le dirigeable.

 **Senritsu** -Mais c'est cher, non ?

 **Léorio** -Ça passe.

 **Senritsu** -Ce serait plus juste que c'est moi qui paye.

 **Léorio** -Non, c'est moi, j'ai largement de quoi. Et oui, je suis sûr.

 **Gon** -Alors on y va quand ?

 **Kirua** -Pourquoi pas maintenant.

 **Senritsu** -Comme vous voulez.

 **Marika** -Ça me va !

 **Kurapika** -Moi aussi !

 **Léorio** -De même !

 **Yamika** -Pareil !

 **Kiseki** -...Idem...

 **Kurapika** -Alors, je vais prendre mes affaires et on y va.

 **Kiseki** -Est-ce que tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue, Marika ?

 **Marika** -Cette tenue ?

 **Kiseki** -Ben oui. Les vêtements déchirés, la crasse, ça te gène pas ?

 **Marika** -Ah ! J'avais oubliée !

 **Yamika** -Moi aussi ! Tu nous expliques ?

 **Marika** -Plus tard, promis !

 **Kiseki** -Elle peut emprunter une salle de bain quelques instant ?

 **Kurapika** -Je pense que oui.

 **Kiseki** -Quant aux vêtements... Il te reste des vieux vêtements, Kurapika ?

 **Marika** -Kiseki, tu ne peux pas lui demander ça !

 **Kurapika** -Je pense qu'il doit bien m'en rester quelques uns. Pourquoi vieux ?

 **Kiseki** -Parce que tes vêtements actuels sont trop grands pour elle !

 **Kurapika** -Ah oui, pas faux.

 **Gon** -Donc, on se prépare et on y va, c'est ça?

 **Yamika** -Je crois bien que oui.

 **Bâsho** -Alors je te souhaite toute mes félicitations pour cette grossesse, Senritsu, même si c'est pas vraiment voulu. _...Je viens de dire de la merde total..._ Moi, je repars pour mon tour du monde. Mais on garde contact ?

 **Senritsu** -Bien sûr. Bonne chance pour ton tour du monde.

 **Bâsho** -Merci. Et profite en bien. 9 mois sans tes problèmes. 9 mois de calme. Et tu as 9 mois pour crier, pleurer, t'énerver et même manger plus sans retenue et personne ne pourra te le reprocher.

 **Senritsu** -C'est...Gentil.

 **Bâsho** -D'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas d'idée de prénom, j'ai une idée pour toi. Un prénom qui est synonyme de force, de noblesse, de courage, d'amabilité, d'humour, de charisme et bien sûr, de modestie.

 **Senritsu** -Quel est ce prénom ?

 **Bâsho** -Euh... Je crois que c'est "Bâsho".

 **Senritsu** -*rires* Ha ha. Je m'en serais doutée. Je verrais bien, mais j'y penserais promis.

 **Bâsho** -Et si t'a besoin d'aide, t'hésite pas, t'as mon numéro. Sauf si c'est pour que je te ramène des chips à 3 heures du matin.

 **Senritsu** -Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas !

 **Bâsho** -Aller. Bonne chance à toi et à ton futur bambin. À plus !

 **Senritsu** -Et bonne chance pour ton tour du monde.

 **Bâsho** -J'enverrai des photos et des tweets. Aller, à bientôt.

 **Senritsu** -À bientôt Bâsho.

Il sortit du manoir

 **Gon** -Nous aussi on y va ?

 **Kiseki** -Marika se changer et on y va.

 **Léorio** -Alors va vite !

 **Gon** -J''suis trop impatient !

 **Kirua** -Moi aussi !

 **Marika** -OK, OK, j'y vais.

 **Yamika** -Et mes explications ?

 **Marika** -Plus tard, promis.

Une heure plus tard, tous s'était installé dans la voiture de Léorio, direction : l'aéroport. La musicienne se sentait un peu gênée d'entraîner ses amis dans cette histoire, mais ils avaient un peu insisté. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas mécontente de ne pas être seule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée être mère un jour, et même si elle ne l'avait pas eu de son plein gré, elle se sentait heureuse qu'un autre cœur batte en elle. Pendant le trajet en dirigeable, elle écouta attentivement les mélodies du cœur de ses amis. Chacun avait hâte d'arriver à destination, et n'avait aucun regret de leur décision. Mais bon, même une fois descendu du dirigeable, il fallait arriver dans la bonne ville. Heureusement que Léorio avait payé un supplément pour prendre sa voiture. Et heureusement aussi que Marika connaissait encore le chemin par coeur. Le trajet les fit passer de la ville au village, puis à la campagne. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant ce qui ressemblait à un manoir encore plus grand et moderne que chez Nostrad

 **Léorio bouche bée** -C'est... C'est bien ici ? C'est vraiment ici ?

 **Marika** -Oui, c'est bien ici.

 **Yamika** -Mais comment avez-vous eu ça ?

 **Senritsu** -Je ne sais pas, Marika l'avait déjà lorsque je l'ai rencontrée.

 **Marika** -C'est un homme chez qui je travaillais à l'époque qui me l'a offert dans son testament.

 **Léorio** -Sérieux ?

 **Marika** -Oui. Il m'a aussi légué de l'argent et tout le terrain.

 **Léorio** -Juste parce que tu as travaillée pour lui ?

 **Marika** -J'étais la seule personne qui travaillait pour lui, et il disait qu'il me considérait comme sa fille.

 **Léorio** -Chanceuse !

 **Marika** -Mais il va peut-être falloir faire un peu de ménage...

 **Gon** -Vu que tu nous héberges, on va t'aider !

 **Kiseki** -On le fait tous ?

 **Kirua** -Bien sûr !

 **Léorio** -Senritsu, tu nous ouvres ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui.

Elle sortit une clef de son sac et ouvrit le portail

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussi à publier un nouveau chapitre. J'ai du mal en ce moment à écrire, mais je fais de mon mieux, promis. Bonne fêtes à tous !**_


	13. Manoir x Bain x Explications ?

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter._ _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._ _N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires_

 ** _Chapitre 13: Manoir x Bain x_** ** _Explications ?_**

Après plusieurs heures de ménage, tout le domaine semblait presque neuf. Bien épuisés, chacun s'était posé sur la terrasse derrière la maison, mais toujours dans le terrain  


 **Yamika** -Pfiou, enfin fini.

 **Léorio** -C'est un manoir ou un château ?

 **Kiseki** -N'exagère pas.

 **Marika** -C'est un manoir.

 **Kurapika** -Et encore, je crois que c'est un petit.

 **Léorio** -UN PETIT ?!

 **Kurapika** -Oui.

 **Kiseki** -Bon, qu'importe petit ou grand, de toute façon, on a fini !

 **Kirua** -Enfin ! On peut se reposer maintenant !

 **Kurapika** -Pas encore !

 **Kiseki** -Mais quoi !?

 **Yamika** -Pourquoi ?

 **Kurapika** -T'as pas remarqué qu'on était sales maintenant ?

 **Kiseki** -Ho, ça va Kurapika ! T'es un vrai maniaque !

 **Senritsu** -On vient à peine de tout laver, ce serait dommage de tout resalir.

 **Léorio** -Vous n'avez pas tort.

 **Kiseki** -Mais, il n'y a que 3 salles de bains, et 2 seulement ont une baignoire.

 **Kirua** -Le problème, c'est qu'on est 8. Ça va être dure.

 **Marika** -Pas sûr. Vous n'avez pas tout vu.

 **Léorio** -Ah ?

 **Marika** -Suivez-moi.

Marika les conduisit vers le côté droit du jardin, où se trouvait deux espèce de salle avec des symboles au dessus des portes.

 **Marika** -Celui de gauche, c'est pour les filles et celui de droite, c'est pour les garçons.

 **Léorio** -C'est quoi ?

 **Marika** -Allez voir.

Gon et Kirua, impatient, ouvrir la porte avec le symbole des garçons.

 **Gon** -UNE SALLE DE BAIN EN BOIS !

 **Kirua** -Comme chez Mito ?

 **Gon** -En plus grand !

 **Marika** -Vous aimez bien ?

 **Gon et Kirua** -OUAIS !

 **Léorio** -Vous avez dit "une salle de bain en bois", les garçons ?

 **Gon** -Oui !

 **Léorio** -Génial ! J'adore ça !

 **Kurapika** -Ça a un effet traditionnel, c'est sympa et j'avoue que j'aime bien.

 **Marika** -Ça ne vous dérange pas que ce soit collectif, les gars ?

 **Gon** -Ben non !

 **Léorio** -Pas de problème !

 **Marika** -Et vous, les filles ?

 **Yamika** -C'est trop cool !

 **Kiseki** -Et en plus, il parait que c'est extra pour la peau.

 **Kirua** -AH ! Et nos vêtements ?

 **Marika** -Ah... Oui, j'avais oubliée...

 **Senritsu** -Je vais les mettre dans la machine à laver, si vous voulez.

 **Yamika** -Mais... Et toi alors ?

 **Senritsu** -C'est pas grave. Je vais utiliser une des salles de bain qui sont à l'intérieur.

 **Yamika** -Ho c'est pas grave ! On s'en occupera après ! Viens, on f'ra ça plus tard !

 **Senritsu** -Non non, j'insiste.

 **Yamika** -Ben t'es sûr ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui, oui.

Chacun rentra dans la bonne salle de bain, se déshabilla et fit passer les vêtements par la porte que Senritsu prit et emporta dans la maison avec elle.

 **Côté filles**

Yamika sauta dans l'eau en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle, puis se posa sur le bord en agitant ses pieds dans l'eau

 **Yamika** -Pourquoi Senritsu n'a pas voulu venir avec nous ?

 **Marika** -Certainement à cause de... De son corps...

 **Yamika** -Son corps ?

 **Marika** -... Oui...

 **Yamika** -Ben pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Depuis l'incident de la Sonate, son corps serait déformé. Depuis, elle n'oserait plus montrer ne serait ce que l'avant-bras.

 **Yamika** -La Sonate ?

 **Kiseki** -Ah, t'es pas au courant Yamika ?

 **Marika** -Et toi Kiseki ? Comment tu sais ?

 **Kiseki** -Elle nous en a parlée pendant que vous étiez chez l'Araignée. Ainsi que de votre rencontre.

 **Marika** -Ah..

 **Yamika** -Leur rencontre ? Laisse moi deviner... Une rencontre à la Shojo ! Genre, elles se bousculent sans le faire exprès, leurs regard se croisent, elles discutent et elles deviennent les meilleures amies !

 **Kiseki** -Euh... Non, pas du tout. En fait, Senritsu se faisait martyriser dans ce village. Elle a tentée de se suicider, mais ta soeur l'en a empêchée et puis... Je ne sais plus !

 **Marika** -On a vécue un temps ici.

 **Yamika** -Comme des mariées ?

 **Kiseki** - _J'espère que non !_

 **Marika** -Non, comme des simples colocataires. Et puis, on s'est séparée puis suivre chacune notre propre chemin.

 **Yamika** -Et c'était quoi ?

 **Marika** -Moi, de te retrouver. Elle, _d'après ce que j'ai appris plus tard,_ de retrouver et de détruire la Sonate.

 **Yamika** -Quel Sonate ?

 **Marika** -Une Sonate, écrite par le Diable, qui l'a déformé.

 **Kiseki** - _Pour penser ou croire ce genre de légende, soit elle est encore plus conne que je le pensais, soit c'est elle qui nous prends pour des cons, soit elle est complètement folle._

 **Yamika** -Ah ? Attend une minute ! Tu veux dire que tu savais que j'étais vivante ?!

 **Marika** -Je t'avais vu t'enfuir,mais après je t'avais perdue de vue. Mais je voulais essayer de te retrouver, même si c'était pratiquement impossible. Quoique j'avoue que je t'ai retrouvée par hasard.

 **Yamika** -Tu as eu de la chance de connaître Kaito, alors ! Tu l'as rencontrée avant ou après avoir vécu ici ?

 **Marika** -Après.

 **Yamika** -Ah. ...Dis moi, Kiseki.

 **Kiseki** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Yamika** -Ça existe vraiment des poitrines aussi plates que la tienne ?

 **Kiseki en se cachant sous l'eau** -MAIS ! YAMIKA ! TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE N'AIME PAS QU'ON PARLE DE ÇA !

 **Yamika** -Hi hi hi.

 **Kiseki** -... Marika, est ce que notre salle de bain communique avec celle des garçons ?

 **Marika** -Non, il y a environ 1 mètre entre les deux salles de bain. Pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Je préfère être sûr qu'aucun des garçons ne fassent le pervers.

 **Coté garçons**

 **Gon** -Léorio, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Léorio** -Ho, et bien je me demandais à quoi ressemble le jardin vu d'ici.

 **Kurapika** -Tu veux surtout regarder les filles dans leur bain !

 **Kirua** -Excuse bidon, Baka !

 **Léorio** -BON J'AVOUE ! Mais avouez ! Vous aussi, vous en mourrez d'envie, non ?

 **Kurapika** -Non.

 **Kirua** -J'en ai rien à ficher !

 **Gon** -Je ne comprend pas en quoi c'est bien, de voir des amies nues.

 **Léorio** -Mais euh !.. Pourquoi je suis toujours tout seul...?...

 **Kirua** -Comment vous trouvez ce manoir, vous ?

 **Gon** -Géant !

 **Léorio** -Énorme !

 **Kurapika** -Grand, classique, moderne et bien décoré.

 **Léorio** -Et dire que Marika à eu ça en travaillant pour un homme.

 **Kurapika** -Elle a eu de la chance, c'est vrai. C'est rare qu'on ait un manoir en faisant un travail de servante.

 **Gon** -Et elle est gentille de tous nous héberger.

 **Kirua** -D'ailleurs, Kurapika, j'y pense !

 **Kurapika** -Quoi ?

 **Kirua** -Il y avait quoi dans la lettre de Marika, que tu as lu ?

 **Kurapika** -Je ne peux pas en parler...

 **Léorio** -Pourquoi ? Elle te l'a interdit ?

 **Kurapika** -Elle n'est pas au courant que je l'ai lu.

 **Gon** -Et tu comptes lui dire un jour ?

 **Kurapika** -Je ne sais pas...

DRIIIIIINNNNNG

Un coup de sonnette les interrompit. Tous se regardèrent, interloqués

 **Léorio** -Qui peut venir ?

 **Gon** -Tu penses que c'est pour nous ?

 **Kurapika** -Ce serait plutôt une erreur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain

 **Marika** -Les garçons, je vais voir, ne bouger pas.

 **Kurapika** -D'accord.

 **Marika** -J'avais oubliée de dire, que, si vous voulez sortir de la salle de bain, il y a des peignoirs dans l'armoire à gauche.

 **Léorio** -OK, merci

Elle se dirigea vers la portail

Senritsu, allongée dans la baignoire de la salle de bain du 1er étage, ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Entouré par des êtres qui lui sont chères et bientôt maman. Dans le silence de cette salle, elle pouvait entendre le petit coeur ,qui commençait déjà à se former, battre au niveau de son ventre. Celui-ce, n'avait d'ailleurs pas prit de taille. Enfin, cela ne faisait que 2 mois qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se souvint avoir déjà une fois abordée le sujet avec Kurapika.

 **Environ un an auparavant**

 ** _Senritsu -Kurapika ?_**

 ** _Kurapika -Oui ?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Tu n'as jamais pensé à fonder une famille ?_**

 ** _Kurapika sursauta -Pardon ?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Tu n'as jamais penser épouser quelqu'un ? Ni avoir des enfants ? _**

**_Kurapika -...Je n'y avais jamais songé, auparavant. Pourquoi cette question ? Dois-je y voir un sous-entendu ?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Ha ha ha. Non non. Simple curiosité._**

 ** _Kurapika -Je vois. Et toi ? Tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?_**

 _ **Senritsu parut surprise, puis passa maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux en frottant l'arrière de son cou**_

 _ **Senritsu -Moi ?...**_

 _ **Kurapika -Oui, toi.**_

 ** _Senritsu -...Disons que... Je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible avec ce corps..._**

 ** _Kurapika -Mais... Et après ? Lorsque la malédiction sera défaite ?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Je ne sais pas comment cela se passera à ce moment là... J'ai payée un prix pour avoir entendue cette Sonate... Peut-être que je devrais en payer un autre si j'arrive à la détruire..._**

 ** _Kurapika -Tu y arriveras. Et tu pourras avoir la vie que tu souhaites ! J'en suis certain._**

 ** _Senritsu -Tu le penses vraiment ?_**

 ** _Kurapika -Bien sur ! Pas toi ?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Honnêtement, je me suis un peu résignée à ce que ces marques restent. De toute façon, il y a toujours un prix à payer._**

 ** _Kurapika -Pourquoi sembles tu si sûr de ça...?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Parce que c'est souvent comme ça que ce monde fonctionne, et on y peut rien..._**

 ** _Kurapika -..._**

 ** _Senritsu -.. Oh je suis désolée Kurapika. Je t'embête avec ce genre d'histoire et ce genre de pensée._**

 ** _Kurapika -Non non, Senritsu, il n'y a aucun mal, c'est moi qui suis désolé._**

 ** _Senritsu -Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien dis de mal ne t'inquiète pas._**

 ** _Kurapika -Tu es sûr...?_**

 ** _Senritsu -Mais oui. Ne t'en fais pas._**

 **Aujourd'hui**

 **Senritsu** - _J'étais vraiment pessimiste... Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout ira mieux. Si seulement cela pouvait rester comme ça... Juste un peu..._

DRIIIIIINNNNNG

Tout à coup, un coup de sonnette la sortit de sa rêverie. Curieuse, elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle vit Marika, en peignoir adossée à côté du portail qui semblait discuter. Mais avec qui ? Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être de l'autre côté du portail. Senritsu ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. Elle n'entendit que

 **Marika** : Et bien maintenant, c'est fini ! Ça n'existe plus. Donc ce n'est plus la peine de revenir pour insister. Partez et ne revenez plus ici.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi Marika était-elle en colère ? Et de quoi parlait-elle ?

 **Senritsu** - _Non ça suffit ! Cela ne me concerne pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Et puis, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de très grave._

La musicienne retourna dans son bain

-Senritsu ? Senritsu !

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Répond !

Senritsu ouvrit les yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était endormie et que son silence ne faisait qu'inquiéter davantage ses amis

 **Senritsu** -Je vais bien, je me suis juste endormie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 **Marika** -Ouf !

 **Léorio** -J'ai eu peur !

 **Kurapika** -Ne nous refait jamais ça.

 **Senritsu** -Pardon pardon, je m'étais endormie.

 **Léorio** -Depuis combien de temps ?

 **Senritsu** -Peu après le coup de sonnette.

 **Léorio** -Alors sors vite ! Ça fait presque 2 heures que tu es là dedans ! Tu risques d'être malade !

 **Senritsu** \- Deux heures ?

Wouah ! Deux heures dans un bain ? C'est bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle se sécha, sortit de la salle après l'avoir un peu nettoyée et mit sa chemise jaune pâle avec sa jupe grise

 **Léorio** -Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui ?

 **Léorio** -Est-ce que tu voudrais aller voir un gynécologue aujourd'hui ?

 **Kurapika** -Léorio, tu pourrais au moins nous laisser arriver.

 **Marika** -De tout façon, il faut prendre rendez-vous, et c'est rare d'avoir un rendez-vous le jour même.

 **Léorio** -Ah oui...

 **Marika** -Je vais partir faire des courses, je pourrais en profiter pour prendre un rendez-vous.

 **Léorio** -Des courses ? Mais comment ?

 **Marika** \- Je vais y aller à pieds.

 **Léorio** -À pieds ?!

 **Marika** -Oui. La ville est pas si loin, tu sais.

 **Léorio** -Ben, j'ai vu pendant le trajet que si, un peu quand même.

 **Yamika** -Si tu veux, mais avant, je veux ma réponse et mes explications !

 **Marika** -De quoi ?

 **Yamika** -De ton état d'il y a presque un jour !

 **Marika** -Ah oui.

 **Yamika** -Et cette fois, tu n'te défiles pas !

 **Marika** -Je ne me suis pas défilée, j'ai juste dis "Plus tard".

 **Yamika** -Alors ?

 **Marika** -Allez tous dans le salon, je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes.

 **Yamika** -Tu vas tout nous expliquer ? Tu te défiles pas ?

 **Marika** -Oui, promis. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

 **Yamika** -5 minutes, pas plus.

 **Marika** -D'accord d'accord.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Celui ci était peint avec beaucoup de rouge, très richement et élégamment décoré.

 **Léorio** -Hé ben putain...

 **Gon** -Quoi ?

 **Léorio** -C'est super luxueux ici.

 **Kurapika** -Ça l'ai plus que chez notre boss. Enfin, ancien boss.

 **Kirua** -Ça ressemble plus à chez moi.

 **Kiseki** -Et chez moi, enfin chez grand-mère.

 **Yamika** -À votre avis, qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec ma soeur pour qu'elle ai réussi à obtenir tout ça ?

 **Kiseki** -Bonne question.

 **Léorio** -Soit l'homme dont elle s'occupait n'avait vraiment qu'elle.

 **Kurapika** -Soit...

 **Yamika** -Soit quoi ?

 **Kirua** -Soit il y a une histoire pas net la dessous.

 **Yamika** -AH NON ! PAS DE THÉORIES DE CE GENRE ! Pitié !

 **Kirua** -C'était juste des suppositions, t'inquiète pas !

 **Yamika** -...

 **Kiseki** -Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?!

 **Yamika** -Elle arrive. Elle a dit "5 minutes".

 **Kiseki** -Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu foutre pour se retrouver dans l'état dans lequel elle était ?!

 **Kurapika** -Elle va nous éclaircir ce point dans quelques minutes.

 **Yamika** -Je vous jure que, de toute façon, je la punis après ses explications !

 **Léorio** -Tu punies ta soeur ?

 **Yamika** -Je lui ai fait promettre de vivre avec moi une vie normal et sans danger.

 **Kirua** -Alors pourquoi tu es devenues Hunter si tu préfères une vie normal ?

 **Yamika** -À l'époque, je pensais que c'était un espèce de concours où l'on pouvait devenir célèbre.

 **Gon** -Pourquoi devenir célèbre ?

 **Yamika** -Je veux devenir une chanteuse, une danseuse (pas classique), enfin, plus précisément une idole.

 **Léorio** -Et c'est ça que tu appelles "normal"?

 **Yamika** -Ben...

 **Senritsu** -Et toi Kiseki ? Pourquoi tu voulais devenir Hunter ?

 **Kiseki** -Pour montrer à ma famille que j'étais indépendante et que j'n'avais pas besoin d'eux, ni de leurs choix pour moi.

 **Kirua** -Et ça c'est passé comment ?

 **Kiseki** -Lamentable. La 1ère année, Yamika a échouée à la première épreuve et ma grand-mère m'a fait échouer à la 3ème.

 **Léorio** -La 1ère année ?

 **Kiseki** -Oui. Pour la 2ème année, je m'étais entrainée avec Yamika et j'ai réussi à mettre grand-mère sur une fausse piste. Dans les candidats, on a croisées Marika par hasard, déjà déguisée en garçon. Le fait de la revoir à mit un sacré coup de boost à Yamika et on a réussi toutes les épreuves.

 **Kirua** -D'ailleurs, comment vous vous êtes croisées, Yamika et toi ?

 **Kiseki** -Je l'ai défendue contre des mecs qui voulaient la droguer.

 **Léorio** -La droguer ?

 **Gon** -Pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -À ton avis ?

 **Gon** -?

 **Senritsu** -Ah...

 **Léorio** -C'est dégueulasse !

 **Gon** -Hein ? Quoi ?

 **Kirua** -Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

 **Kiseki** -Mais en bref, pour lui faire des trucs cochons sans qu'elle le veuille.

 **Gon** -Mais c'est pas gentil !

 **Kiseki** -Oui, je sais, ça ce fait pas.

 **Yamika** -D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que vous avez de la chance.

 **Léorio** -Pourquoi ?

 **Yamika** -Parce que ma soeur, elle aime pas les garçons.

 **Kurapika** -...Hein ?

 **Léorio** -Tu veux dire qu'elle est ?

 **Yamika** -Alors ça, j'en sais rien. Mais je me rappelle que pendant et peu après la fête que vous aviez organisés, elle se méfiait de vous.

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi ?

 **Yamika** -Parce que vous êtes des garçons.

 **Léorio** -...C'est tout ?

 **Yamika** -Oui.

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi ?

 **Yamika** -J'en sais rien. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvée, elle fait tout pour que je reste loin des garçons ou me dit de me méfier d'eux et de ne pas leurs faire confiance.

 **Kurapika** -Et tu sais pas pourquoi ?

 **Yamika** -Non.

 **Senritsu** -Mais alors, pourquoi elle s'est fait passer pour un garçon ?

 **Yamika** -J'en sais rien du tout. Elle m'a demandée de ne pas dire qu'elle est une fille, j'ai dis "OK".

 **Kirua** -Tu lui as jamais demandée "pourquoi" ?

 **Yamika** -Non. J'avais pas envie.

 **Kiseki** - _Meilleure raison su siècle._

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier

 **Yamika** -Ah, la voilà.

 _ **Notes de l'auteur : J'ai enfin réussi à écrire la suite. Comme j'ai une foulure au poignet, et que je viens de sortir d'une maladie, bonne chance pour écrire. Enfin, j'espère que la suite vous a plu ^^**_


	14. Explications x Courses x Inconnu

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. P_ _our l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._ _N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires._

 ** _Chapitre 14: Explications x Courses x Inconnu_**

Marika venait d'arriver en portant un petit sac

 **Kirua** -Pourquoi t'as ce sac ?

 **Marika** -Tu verras.

 **Yamika** \- Alors ?

Marika s'assit

 **Marika** -Alors voilà : Pendant que je faisais une balade en ville, j'avais entendue parler d'objets qui m'intéresses.

 **Kiseki** -Et c'est quoi ces objets ?

 **Marika** -Attend, tu verras. Donc, j'ai menée ma petite enquête afin de m'assurer que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Puis, comme elles l'étaient, je suis partie les voler.

 **Léorio** -Au calme, toi !

 **Kirua** -Les voler à qui ?

 **Marika** -Un nouveau parmi la mafia. Il était ambitieux et prévoyait de devenir le nouveau parrain de la mafia.

 **Kirua** -"était"?

 **Marika** -Il n'est pas assez prudent. Il montrait ses objets de collections trop facilement et les exposait trop.

 **Léorio** -Donc tu n't'es pas privée pour lui voler ce qui t'intéressait !

 **Marika** -Oui. La seule chose que je n'avais pas vu, ni prévu, c'était qu'il y avait énormément de gardes. Au début, je me suis peu battue et esquivais facilement. Puis, j'ai choisis la fuite. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et..

 **Kurapika** -Et ?

 **Marika** -Plus je me battais, moins ça allait.

 **Senritsu** -Quoi ?

 **Yamika** -Pardon ?

 **Léorio** -Tu... Tu avais du mal à te battre ? À bouger ?

 **Marika** -Oui, un peu.

 **Senritsu** -Et maintenant ? Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

 **Marika** -Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont dû m'avoir avec un paralysant ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

 **Senritsu** -Tu es sûr ?

 **Marika** -Oui oui.

 **Kirua** -Mais alors, comment tu as pu leur échapper ?

 **Marika** -J'ai sautée du haut d'une cascade.

 **Kiseki** -Simple, mais efficace.

 **Kirua** -Mais un peu trop classique.

 **Léorio** -Oh, on s'en fout !

 **Kirua** -Mais comment tu étais sûr que ça allait fonctionner ?

 **Marika** -Je n'étais sûr de rien, mais ils ne semblaient pas très doués pour la "chasse sur terrain".

 **Kirua** -Tu les as observée ?

 **Kiseki** -Oui, elle est trop forte pour ça ! Ça nous a été utile pendant l'examen de Hunter.

 **Marika** -Et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais chez Kurapika.

 **Gon** -Et les objets que tu voulais, qu'est ce que c'est?

 **Marika** -Regardez.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un papier enroulé ainsi qu'une boite

 **Kiseki** -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

 **Marika** -Ce que je m'étais promis de récupérer. Regarde Kurapika.

Celui-ci prit la boite et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de 2 cm

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Des... Des yeux écarlates...?!

 **Yamika** -Pardon ?

 **Kurapika** -Il... Il en avait !?

 **Marika** -Oui. Je m'étais promis de retrouver au moins les yeux de notre clan. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Et toi, tu en a récupéré beaucoup ?

 **Kurapika** -Une dizaine, et toi ?

 **Marika** -C'est la 7ème paire que je retrouve.

 **Kurapika** -Ça, ça m'aide !

 **Marika** -C'est aussi mon but !

 **Kiseki** -Et le papier ? Kesako ?

 **Marika** -Ça ?

Elle prit le papier et le tendit

 **Marika** -Ça, c'est pour toi, Senritsu.

 **Senritsu** -Pour moi ?

Senritsu prit le papier et le déroula. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle serait tombée.

 **Senritsu** -C'est...C'est...

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Léorio** -Hé, ça va ?

 **Senritsu** -C'est la Sonate...

 **Yamika** -La Sonate ?

 **Kurapika** -Tu veux dire..

 **Kirua** -Tu ne parles pas de... LA Sonate...?

 **Senritsu** -Si...Cette sonate...La partition pour... La harpe...

 **Kiseki** - _Non mais c'est pas vrai !_ T'es allée chercher ça aussi Marika ?! _Attend, donc ça existe vraiment ?!_

 **Marika** -Oui. Il avait les deux, alors j'en ai profité pour t'aider un peu.

 **Senritsu** -Marika... Je...Je suis tellement... Ho je ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! Je !...

 **Marika** -C'est bon, tu sais, c'est normal après tout.

 **Léorio** -Elle a raison, c'est normal. Et puis évite de trop t'agiter ou t'emballer, ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour toi ou pour le bébé.

Soudainement, avant que Léorio n'ait fini de parler, Senritsu sortit de la pièce en gardant sa main devant sa bouche

 **Kiseki** -Ah, tu vois ! Qu'est ce qu'il disait !

 **Léorio** -Ho ça va ! Laisse la tranquille !

 **Kiseki** -Quoi ?! C'est pas méchant ce que je lui ai dis !

 **Léorio** -T'aurai pu le dire autrement et sur un autre ton !

 **Kiseki** -!...

Sale ambiance

 **Kirua** -Euh... Yamika, tu as décidée de la punition pour Marika ?

 **Yamika** -AH OUI ! Marika ! En punition pour ne pas avoir respectée ta promesse, tu vas m'acheter énormément de livres !

 **Marika** -Quel style ou type ?

 **Yamika** -Manga bien sûr ! J'te ferais une liste !

 **Marika** -D'accord, d'accord.

 **Kirua** -C'est ça, ta punition ?

 **Yamika** -Ben oui. Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je la fouette ?

 **Kirua** -Non mais... Je sais pas.

 **Yamika** -Ben tu m'appelleras quand t'auras trouvé !

 **Marika** -De mon côté, je vais me changer et partir faire des courses. Faites-moi tous une liste de ce qu'il vous faudrait.

 **Yamika** -D'ac !

 **Marika** -Je vais en profiter pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un gynécologue pas loin et prendre rendez-vous.

 **Léorio** -Bonne idée !

 **Marika** -D'ailleurs, Tout à l'heure... Pour Senritsu... Ce n'était pas trop grave ?

 **Léorio** -Je ne crois pas. J'avais demandé quelques conseils au médecin lorsque qu'on est allé le voir. Les vomissements, c'est normal.

 **Marika** -Tant mieux.

 **Léorio** -Mais faudra que je me renseigne un peu plus.

 **Marika** -D'accord. Au fait, si vous vous ennuyez, il y a de quoi s'occuper. Des livres, des ordinateurs, des jeux de sociétés, des instruments, une salle de sport

 **Léorio** -SÉRIEUX ?!

 **Marika** -Oui. Sortez par l'arrière de la maison, passez devant la terrasse de tout à l'heure et allez à gauche. La grande salle qui ressemble à un grand garage, c'est ça.

 **Gon et Kirua** -Génial !

 **Marika** -Mais avant, faites la liste pour les courses.

 **Gon** -OK !

 **Léorio** -Mais pas trop longue, sinon tu vas galérer à tout porter.

 **Marika** -Ho t'inquiète. Faites les listes, et je verrais si je peux tout acheter ou si il y aura besoin de faire plusieurs voyages.

 **Léorio** -T'es sûr ?

 **Marika** -Mais oui. J'ai l'habitude.

 **Léorio** -Ah ?

 **Marika** -Oui, je faisais souvent ça avant, lorsque je travaillais ici.

 **Kiseki** -Toute seule ?

 **Marika** -Oui. Aller, au risque de me répéter, faites vos listes pendant que je vas mettre autre chose.

Elle poussa doucement et légèrement Yamika, Kirua, Kiseki et Gon. on aurait dit qu'elle parlait à des petits enfants

Un peu plus tard, Marika descendit de sa chambre

 **Gon** -Les listes sont faites !

 **Marika** -Merci. Ça va m'aider.

 **Senritsu** -Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

 **Marika** -Non, c'est bon. Mais de tout façon, toi, tu évites de bouger. Tu es enceinte, tu dois éviter de bouger avant qu'on ait plus de précisions sur comment on doit faire, ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire.

 **Senritsu** -D'accord d'accord.

 **Marika** -Senritsu, tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

 **Senritsu** -Sûr et certaine.

 **Kurapika** -Tiens, tu te mets en tenue traditionnelle ?

 **Marika** -Oui, c'est plus agréable et ici, il n'y a pas besoin de se cacher. Et tu dis ça, mais toi, depuis que je t'ai revu, tu es toujours en tenue traditionnelle.

 **Kurapika** -Certes, mais moi, c'est habituelle, alors que toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois en tenue traditionnelle depuis que je t'ai revu.

 **Marika** -Tu marque un point.

 **Yamika** -J't'ai fais la liste de ta punition.

 **Marika** -OK. Ah, il y en a beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si il y aura tout.

 **Yamika** -Ah mince. Bon ben on verra.

 **Kirua** -De tout façon, tu pourras commander sur Internet si tu trouves pas.

 **Marika** -Effectivement.

 **Yamika** -J'peux venir avec toi ?

 **Marika** -NON ! Enfin... Sinon, tu risqueras de te perdre. Vu que j'ai l'habitude d'aller vite, je risque de l'être aussi cette fois et de ne pas faire attention à ceux qui seraient avec moi.

 **Yamika** -C'était déjà le cas avant ?

 **Marika** -Ben... Avant, j'étais seule, alors...

 **Gon** -Ah...

 **Marika** -Alors à toute !

 **Yamika** -À toute.

Elle partit. Senritsu se demanda pourquoi Marika avait stressée lorsque Yamika lui avait demandée de venir

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune Kuruta n'était toujours pas rentrée. Dès son départ, Gon et Kirua étaient partit dans la salle de sport et n'en étaient pas sortis depuis. Kiseki était partit sur un des ordinateur, accompagnée de Yamika. Kurapika faisait une partie d'échec avec Léorio, tandis que Senritsu s'était installée à un piano. Malgré le temps qui passait, Yamika et Kiseki avaient sans arrêt répétés qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

 **Yamika** -Maintenant, elle fera attention.

 **Kiseki** -De toute façon,elle est super forte !

La musicienne se souvenait un peu que le trajet pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps. Même si là, ça commençait à faire un peu long. Enfin,Yamika et Kiseki avaient raison, Marika savait très bien se battre et on pouvait lui faire confiance.

 **Senritsu** - _Après tout, elle a bien réussi à se battre et à revenir d'un combat contre plusieurs gardes du corps._

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. Elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose

 **Senritsu** - _Et si... Ho non.._

Quittant sa place, elle descendue les deux étages et courue vers le salon, là où Léorio prenait une dérouillé aux échecs face à Kurapika

 **Léorio** -Senritsu, ça va ?

 **Senritsu** -Combien de temps dure un paralysant ?

 **Léorio et Kurapika** -Pardon ?

 **Senritsu** -Marika avait parlée d'un paralysant qui aurait agi sur elle et peut-être son Nen. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il agi encore ?

 **Léorio** -Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Réfléchit ! Si le paralysant agi encore et qu'elle tombe sur des personnes mal intentionnés, on ne sait pas si elle pourra se défendre !

Kurapika avait à peine fini de parler qui tout trois se précipitèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Tout à coup, Senritsu tomba sur les genoux en se tenant la bouche et le ventre

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?

 **Léorio** -C'est rien, j'crois que c'est normal ! Je vais l'aider, vas-y Kurapika !

Confiant envers Léorio, Kurapika sortit. Alors que pressé, il claquait le portail, un homme s'approcha de lui

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Excuse-moi.

 **Kurapika** -Quoi ?

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Est-ce que c'est ici "Le grand cru" ?

 **Kurapika** -Je suis désolé, mais vous avez dû vous tromper.

 **L'I** **nconnu** -C'est bizarre, c'était ici autrefois. Alors, quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait de nouveaux des gens ici, j'ai crû que..

 **Kurapika** -Non monsieur, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Vous êtes sûr que ?...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Marika, tenant plusieurs sacs, venait d'arriver. Elle regarda l'homme bizarrement. Kurapika crût voir un éclat écarlate dans l'oeil visible de son amie.

 **Marika** -Monsieur, que voulez vous ?

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Ben... Je cherche "Le Grand Cru" et comme c'était ici avant...

 **Marika** -Peut-être avant, mais plus maintenant. Nous sommes une famille qui venons d'emménager ici. C'est tout.

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Pour de bon ?

 **Marika** -Oui. Maintenant monsieur, je vais vous demander de partir.

 **L'I** **nconnu** -Mais...

 **Marika** -Il n'y a plus de "Grand Cru". Maintenant, nous venons à peine d'arriver et nous aimerions nous reposer. Au revoir monsieur, et bonne journée.

Elle fit un signe de tête à son ami et tout deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la propriété. Kurapika avait trouvé que Marika avait eu un ton très dure avec l'inconnu. Mais Léorio interrompit ses pensées. Celui ci venait de sortir des toilettes du RDC.

 **Léorio** -AH ! Enfin là.

 **Marika** -Désolé, j'ai fais plus de choses que prévu. Je suis passée par le gynécologue. Et on a un rendez-vous après demain.

 **Léorio** -Ah cool !

 **Marika** -Et je suis passée à la librairie. J'y ai pris des livres sur la grossesse. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait aider.

 **Kurapika** -C'est une bonne idée, tu as bien fais.

 **Marika** -J'ai aussi fais le plus de course de nourritures possibles.

 **Léorio** -T'as tout fais, quoi.

 **Marika** -Non, pas la punition de Yamika.

 **Léorio** -C'est pour ça que tu as été si longue.

 **Marika** -Un peu,oui.

 **Kurapika** -Comment va Senritsu ?

 **Léorio** -Ça peut aller, mais ses vomissements m'ont l'air désagréable.

 **Kurapika** -Ah...

 **Léorio** -Mais avec le temps, ça ira mieux.

 **Marika** -J'espère.

-C'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Senritsu venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Malgré son sourire, on sentait bien que la grossesse n'était pas une chose facile à vivre

 **Kurapika** -Ah tu était là ?

 **Léorio** -À cause des vomissements...

 **Kurapika** -Aie...

 **Senritsu** -Mais ça va.

 **Marika** -Tu as bu ?

 **Senritsu** -Quoi ?

 **Marika** -Est-ce que tu as bu beaucoup d'eau ? J'ai lue à la bibliothèque qu'il faut que tu boives 1,5 Litres d'eau minimum par jour. Et, il faut vérifier ta température. Tout va bien tant que ça n'arrive pas à 38 C°. Et il faut éviter l'automédication.

 **Senritsu** -Tu t'es renseignée ?

 **Marika** -Bien sûr. Au début, je pensais n'utiliser que ma mémoire, puis je me suis dis qu'il y avait trop d'informations et j'ai préférée aller prendre des livres.

 **Léorio** -Pas con.

 **Marika** -Et j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le gynécologue.

 **Senritsu** -Après-demain, c'est bien ça ?

 **Marika** -On dirait que ton ouïe extraordinaire est toujours opérationnelle.

 **Senritsu** -Bien sûr ^^ .

 **Léorio** -Très bien, cela nous laisse le temps de nous installer et de nous poser un peu.

 **Kurapika** -Tu te crois déjà chez toi.

 **Marika** -T'inquiète, c'est normal. Après tout, vous allez certainement rester longtemps ici.

 **Senritsu** -Peut-être pas.

Tout trois la regardèrent d'un air surpris

 **Senritsu** -Ben oui. Peut-être qu'il ont autre chose à faire que de faire les nounous pour moi.

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu, on t'a déjà dit que si on venait, c'est par envie. Si on avait pas voulu, on te l'aurait dit.

 **Senritsu** -...C'est vrai ?

 **Léorio** -Mais oui !

 **Marika** -On voulait venir avec toi, on ne s'est pas sentit obligés.

 **Senritsu** -... Je suis désolée...

 **Léorio** -Pourquoi ?

 **Senritsu** -Je n'aurai pas dû vous parlez comme ça... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

 **Marika** -Ça arrive à tout le monde de légèrement hausser le ton.

 **Kurapika** -Tout le monde à une faiblesse dans sa défense.

Senritsu adressa un sourire narquois à Kurapika en lui tirant légèrement la langue

 **Senritsu** -T'es un peu gonflé, quand même, c'est moi qui t'ai dis ça.

 **Kurapika** -Bah ? Tu tires la langue maintenant ?

 **Senritsu** -Fallait pas me chercher.

 **Léorio** -Ah d'accord !

 **Marika** -Voyez-vous ça. Je rêve ou tu te la joue un peu ?

 **Senritsu** -*Smile*

 **Marika** -Oû sont les autres ?

 **Kurapika** -Yamika et Kiseki sont parti sur les ordinateurs, Gon et Kirua dans la salle de sport.

 **Léorio** -D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être leur dire d'arrêter maintenant, sinon ils vont se réveiller dans un sale état demain.

 **Senritsu** -Alors va vite.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Kurapika, Marika et Senritsu se regardèrent un instant, puis partir vers leurs occupations. Pendant ce court moment où ils eurent un échange oculaires, tout trois avaient comprit leur souhait réciproque : Que tout reste ainsi, calme et paisible, le plus longtemps possible.


	15. Calme x Adorable ? x Violence

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter._ _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._ _N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires._

 ** _Le tome 33 de Hunter x Hunter est sortit ! Youpi ! Et je pense, que vu que des extraits de la suite sont déjà dispo sur internet, le tome 34 ne devrait pas être trop long_**

 ** _Chapitre 15 : Calme x Adorable ? x Violence_**

5 mois passèrent, aussi paisiblement que les habitants du manoir l'avaient souhaités. Le gynécologue avait évidement donné de très bons conseils et les livres que Marika avait rapportée également. Au début, Senritsu devait passer ses journées dans son lit, avec un bac en plastique à côté d'elle (à cause de ses vomissements). Puis avec le temps, elle avait réussi à acquérir plus de liberté car son corps commençait à s'habituer à la grossesse. Mais dehors, il faisait très froid et il pleuvait souvent. Alors interdiction de sortir. Gon venait de sortir se balader, Kirua était à fond sur les jeux vidéos, Kiseki par manque de tenue "fashion" était partit faire du shopping, Yamika était restée sur son lit (elle avait dit "La flemme de me lever"), Kurapika était partit à la bibliothèque, Léorio et Marika était partit faire des courses et Senritsu était dans le salon, un pull épais sur le dos et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main. Elle se sentait un peu mal de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres, mais c'était mieux pour son bébé qu'elle bouge le moins possible. Elle était aussi légèrement embêtée par sa prise de poids (elle qui se trouvait déjà grosse), mais Léorio l'avait rassuré sur le fait que c'était normal et que cela signifiait que le bébé était en bonne santé. Au début, elle avait légèrement pensée à la Sonate. Elle n'avait pas touchée à la partition que lui avait donnée Marika. Si elle la détruisait maintenant, elle ne savait pas ce que cela ferait et elle avait peur des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir sur son bébé. Pour passer le temps, elle avait préféré lire des livres. Elle avait prit "J'attends un enfant" de Laurence Pernoud (qui était déjà un classique pour les femmes enceintes), puis "Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part", un roman plus récent de Anna Gavalda. La deuxième histoire/nouvelle était justement celle d'une femme enceinte. En arrivant à un des passage, Senritsu se mit à rire doucement. Les vêtements de grossesse. Il avait fallu qu'elle y passe aussi, et ça aurait été un moment à mettre dans un bêtisier. Les vêtements avaient le même problème : Soit ils étaient trop petits, soir ils étaient trop grands. Cela avait déjà été dure de faire croire aux vendeuses que c'était bien elle qui était enceinte ! Yamika et Kiseki s'étaient étouffées à force de rire, tandis que les autres avaient trouvés toutes les techniques possibles pour ne pas rire. Posant sa tasse, elle prit le résultat d'une échographie fait il y a peu, et en sortit une photo. La photo du bébé. Son bébé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru tenir ça un jour, ni un jour penser " _mon bébé_ ". Elle ferait tout pour prendre soin de lui. Remettant la photo dans l'enveloppe, elle reprit "J'attends un enfant" et le lu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Léorio et Marika revinrent de la ville quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés et bien trempés. Remarquant la future mère, Léorio demanda à Marika si elle pouvait la couvrir pendant qu'il rangeait les courses. Évidement, elle accepta. Prenant une couverture dans une caisse prévu à cette effet, elle la posa sur son amie après avoir poussée l'enveloppe qui allait tomber. En posant la couverture, la jeune adolescente regarda le ventre de la futur maman, qui avait prit du volume. Elle avait aussi un air vraiment serein. Un air qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu il y a bientôt 7 ans. À l'époque, elle paniquait facilement et la nuit, soit elle tremblais de peur, soit elle faisait des cauchemars qui la réveillait en larmes. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Kurapika avait un peu discuté avec son ancienne amie d'enfance du temps passé en tant que garde du corps et de sa collègue. Celle-ci n'avait montrée aucune trace de sa tristesse. Elle avait dû tourner la page. Maintenant, tout avait l'air d'aller mieux. Et puis, quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. Quelque chose qui la rendait plus... Comment dire...Plus... Marika posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Et sans s'en rendre compte, son corps commença à effectuer un geste. Un geste qui avait traversé son esprit depuis longtemps. Encore un peu et... Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle recula et remercia l'éclair de lucidité qui l'avait interrompu. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire ?! Bon sang, ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ! Ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire était impardonnable. Les bras croisés et les yeux fermée, elle marcha le plus rapidement possible vers sa chambre. Son esprit était tellement replié sur lui-même, qu'elle ne vit pas Léorio, qui rentrait dans la cuisine, en la regardant d'un air étrange.

Le soir même, Marika, qui venait de finir de préparer le diner, partit chercher les autres pour passer à table. (Elle savait que crier "À table" du bas des escaliers ne marchait pas). Elle commença par la chambre de Senritsu. En arrivant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Senritsu, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était sûr.

 **Marika** -Senritsu ?

L'interpelée tourna la tête, surprise

 **Marika** -Senritsu, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Senritsu** -...Rien...

 **Marika** -Menteuse. Ça se voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, près de son amie

 **Marika** -Senritsu...

 **Senritsu** -J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt..

 **Marika** -Quoi ?

 **Senritsu** -Est ce que j'ai bien fait de garder le bébé...Et si j'avais eu tort de faire ça...?

 **Marika** -C'est un choix, il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal.

 **Senritsu** -Et l'accouchement ? Et si ça se passait mal ?

 **Marika** -Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoique ce soit, il faut juste que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

 **Senritsu** -...Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ? Que je l'élevais mal ? Et je n'ai pratiquement pas de poitrine, si ça se trouve, ça va m'empêcher de le nourrir assez et correctement...Et puis, il va vivre sans père... _et avec une mère qu'il aura certainement honte de regarder._

 **Marika** -Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a qu'un parent qu'un enfant vit mal. Et puis, le fait que tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, alors qu'il ou elle n'est même pas encore née, montre déjà que tu es une formidable maman.

 **Senritsu** -...Tu es sûr...?

 **Marika** -Mais oui, je te le promet.

 **Senritsu** -...Mais j'ai encore peur...

 **Marika** -De quoi ?

 **Senritsu** -...Que cet enfant naisse avec un corps comme moi...Que la malédiction faisait effet sur lui...Je ne veux pas que ce bébé vive ce que j'ai vécu...

 **Marika** -Dans ce cas, je m'occuperais de lui, je l'aiderais à ne rien subir de mal. Comme je l'avais fais pour toi.

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'était qu'une aide envers une dépressive suicidaire, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant.

 **Marika** -Mais je ne fais pas semblant. Et tu veux que je sois honnête ? Si ce bébé nait et te ressemble, alors il sera aussi adorable que sa mère.

Les deux s'immobilisèrent. (Mode bug activé !) "Quoi ?"

 **Senritsu pensa** - _Ça y est, mes oreilles ont déraillées. J'entend n'importe quoi._

 **Marika se dit** - _Pourquoi j'ai pas tournée ma langue 33 fois avant de l'ouvrir ! Non mais vraiment._

La musicienne voulu s'assurer que ses oreilles venaient bien de lui jouer un tour

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

 **Marika** -Je...Je...

Elle se leva brusquement

 **Marika** -Je suis désolée !

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Senritsu la retint en attrapant sa manche

 **Senritsu** -Marika attend. S'il te plait..

L'adolescente tourna la tête. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ?

-MARIKA !

Les deux se tournèrent vers le cri. Yamika courait en montant les marches 4 à 4. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle agrippa le col de sa soeur et la lança dans les escaliers. Celle-ci passa par dessus la rambarde et tomba tout le long des escaliers. Yamika se jeta sur elle et la poussa contre le mur en la frappant. Senritsu faillit s'interposer, mais Kurapika (qui venait de monter, alarmé par le bruit de chute) la retint.

 **Kurapika** -Ce n'est pas le moment de te blesser !

Léorio, sortant d'une chambre, tenta de s'interposer entre les deux sœurs. Peine perdu. Il se fit repousser. Gon et Kirua essayèrent aussi. Même échec. Yamika éjectait sa sœur contre le mur et les meubles en la cognant avec une force redoutable. Marika lui attrapa les poignées, mais son assaillante utilisa ses dents pour la mordre jusqu'au sang. Personne n'osait bouger. Toutes tentative pour les séparer avait échoué. Marika tourna légèrement la tête, regardant du coin de l'oeil chacun de ses amis. Se tortillant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle parvint à se dégager de "l'étreinte" de sa soeur et à s'enfuir vers la salle la plus proche. Une fois arrivée, après avoir trébuchée une dernière fois, elle s'enferma. Yamika arrêta sa course, tenant d'une main le bandeau de sa sœur, le sien par terre. Tous, ne savait plus pourquoi leurs yeux étaient écarquillés. À cause du carnage, les objets détruits et le sol taché de sang ? À cause du comportement de Yamika ? Ou à cause de l'œil droit de celle-ci, qui n'était qu'un orbite vide ?

La jeune Kuruta ne finit pas de courir après sa sœur. Elle resta debout, immobile, reprenant sa respiration. Puis, avant de s'en rendre compte, son esprit céda. Elle s'évanouit. Léorio la rattrapa à temps. Des larmes coulèrent le long des yeux (enfin de l'oeil) de l'évanouie.

 **Léorio** -Je... Je l'amène dans sa chambre ?

 **Kurapika** -Bonne idée..

Il la porta dans une chambre ,puis revint

 **Kiseki** -Et Marika ?

 **Léorio** -Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'insister pour l'instant...

 **Gon** -Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Quelqu'un le sait ?

 **Senritsu** -Marika et moi, on était en train de discuter, puis Yamika s'est jetée sur Marika.

 **Kirua** -Et c'est tout ?

 **Senritsu** -Tout ce que je sais, oui...

 **Kurapika** -Quelqu'un sait autre chose ?

 **Léorio** -Ben..

 **Gon** -Léorio ?

 **Kiseki** -Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

 **Léorio** -Ben... En fait... Yamika et moi, on était ensemble, puis elle s'est mise à regarder partout dans la chambre. Et ensuite, elle s'est précipitée hors de la chambre.

 **Kirua** -Tu sais pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Un truc qu'elle a vu trouvée dans la chambre, mais je sais pas quoi.

 **Kiseki** -Mais vous faisiez quoi dans la chambre ?

 **Léorio** -Euh... Elle m'avait demandée de l'aide pour regarder dans l'étagère d'une des chambre.

 **Kiseki** -Pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Parce que je suis grand.

 **Kiseki** -C'est tout ?

 **Léorio** -Oui.

 **Kiseki** -Bon... On ira plus tard, OK ?

 **Gon** -Je pense aussi que c'est mieux.

 **Léorio** -Oui, c'est mieux d'attendre que...

 **Kurapika** -La tension refroidisse un peu.

 **Senritsu** -Mhm..

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 **Kiseki** -...

 **Léorio** -On attend un peu, puis on mets tout ça au clair avec les jumelles.

 **Kurapika** -Bonne solution.

 **Léorio** -Et maintenant ?

 **Kirua** -Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais j'ai faim. On va manger ?

 **Kiseki** -Si tu veux...

 **Léorio** -Au mieux, ça pourrait nous détendre un peu.

 **Gon** -Aller, on y va ?

 **Senritsu** -Je... Je reste un peu ici..

 **Léorio** -Pourquoi ?

 **Senritsu** -Je... Je préfère écouter pour m'assurer qu'elle... Que Marika ne..

 **Kurapika** -Je comprends, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

 **Kiseki** -Moi, je suis fatiguée, j'vais pas manger.

 **Kirua** -T'es sûr ?

 **Kiseki** -Oui oui, bonne nuit !

Le petit groupe descendit dans le salon, tandis que Kiseki partit dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux

 **Kiseki** - _C'est pas vrai ! Et c'est pas juste !_

La musicienne resta assise près de la porte de la salle où s'était enfermée son amie. Maintenant, elle se fichait de savoir si ses oreilles lui avait joués un tour. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que son amie ne fasse rien qui pourrait lui faire du mal ou pire. Elle s'approcha et posa son front contre la porte. Elle entendit Marika. Elle entendit son cœur battre, sa respiration rapide, ses doigts qui serraient ses vêtements et ses larmes couler. Senritsu mit sa main sur la poignée et, doucement, fit un petit geste en déplacent la poignée. Elle entendit les cheveux bouger avec le mouvement de la tête, qui se releva et sa respiration se calmer. La jeune Kuruta s'avança et se posa contre la porte, puis murmura  


 **Marika** -Je suis désolée... Pardon...

Mais pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? La futur mère lui dit

 **Senritsu** -Tout va bien...C'est rien...Ça va aller...Tout ira bien...D'accord ?

Il y eu un long silence. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun geste, plus aucune parole. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à espérer. Que le verrou de cette porte soit tiré et que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il y eu un grincement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. L'auditrice espéra qu'il s'agissait de cette porte

 **Léorio** -Senritsu ?

Ah non, raté. C'était Léorio qui venait de monter les escaliers

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Léorio** -Tu ne viens pas manger ?

 **Senritsu** -Non, je n'ai pas très faim...

 **Léorio** -Mais le gynécologue a dit que tes repas devaient être réguliers. Il faut que tu manges. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, au moins pour le bébé.

 **Senritsu** -...Tu as raison, mais...

 **Léorio** -Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera quoi que ce soit.

 **Senritsu** -...Tu as sans doute raison... J'arrive...

 **Léorio** -KISEKI ? VIENS TOI AUSSI.

 **Kiseki** -Mouai...

Elle arriva et tout trois descendirent

Le groupe s'était installé dans la salle à manger. Personne ne parlait, ni ne touchait à son assiette. Senritsu remarqua que Kiseki n'était pas d'humeur agréable, même plutôt en colère. Celle-ci décida de rompre le silence

 **Kiseki** -...Senritsu ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui ?

 **Kiseki** -Qu'est ce qui est le plus ridicule selon toi ? Quelqu'un n'ayant rien de féminin qui fait tout pour être sexy ? Ou une personne laide qui fait sa princesse ?

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Kurapika** -Pourquoi cette question ?

 **Kiseki** -PARCE QUE JE NE COMPREND PAS VOS POINTS DE VUE ! VOUS L'ADOREZ PLUS QUE MOI ALORS DE NOUS DEUX JE SUIS CELLE QUI À LA DÉCENCE D'ÊTRE LA PLUS PRÉSENTABLE !

Elle se leva et commença à monter l'escalier

 **Senritsu** -...

 **Kurapika** -Kiseki !

 **Gon** -Attend ! Reviens !

 **Léorio** -Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as... HÉ !

 **Kiseki** -TOI LE MENTEUR TA GUEULE !

 **Léorio** -Le menteur ?!

 **Kiseki** -OUI ! TOUT À L'HEURE, T'AIDAIS PAS YAMIKA, VOUS ÉTIEZ EN TRAIN DE VOUS ROULEZ DES PELLES !

 **Léorio** -Qu'est ce que...

 **Kirua** -HÉ !

 **Kurapika** -Revient !

Kiseki arriva à l'étage supérieur, laissant une assistance bouche-bée

 **Léorio** -Non mais je rêve !

 **Kirua** -Senritsu, je ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris, mais ce qu'elle a dit, c'est

 **Senritsu** -C'est pas grave.

 **Kurapika** -Comment ça "c'est pas grave" ?

 **Senritsu** -Elle n'a fait que dire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 **Kurapika** -Mais comment peux-tu la laisser dire ça et faire comme si de rien n'était ?!

 **Senritsu** -Je suis habituée.

 **Gon** -Mais ! C'est pas juste, tu lui as rien fait !

 **Kiseki** -MARIKA !

Il était facile d'entendre la Zoldick taper contre la porte en appelant la Kuruta

 **Kiseki** -RÉPOND !

 **Kurapika** -C'est étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas.

 **Léorio** -Elle est peut-être encore un peu en état de choc...

 **Senritsu** -Attendez !

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille. Son cœur loupa un battement

 **Kirua** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Senritsu** -Il... Il n'y a plus de bruit dans la salle de bain où est Marika...Pas le moindre battement de cœur...

 **Léorio** -Tu veux dire que...

 **Gon** -Ho non...

Tous se mirent à courir, plus vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais couru. Kiseki frappait toujours contre la porte

 **Kiseki** -Elle répond pas !

 **Léorio** -IL FAUT OUVRIR CETTE PORTE !

 **Kirua** -POUSSE TOI !

Kirua se précipita vers la porte en la fracassa. Tous se précipitèrent dans la salle, s'attendant au pire. La salle était vide 

**Kurapika** -Marika ?

 **Senritsu** -Marika, où es-tu ?

Il n'y avait rien, ni personne

 **Kirua** -Mais oû est-elle ?

 **Kiseki en se tournant vers Senritsu** -C'est de ta faute !

 **Senritsu** -...Quoi...?...

 **Kiseki** -T'avais dis que tu surveillerais ! Et elle s'est tirée !

 **Léorio** -C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir avec nous !

 **Kirua** -Tu vas arrêter de toujours rejeter la faute sur elle ?

 **Kiseki** -Et pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui se passe !

 **Kiseki** -Ah oui ? Première nouvelle !

 **Gon** -Arrête de t'énerver.

 **Kiseki** -C'est vous qui me criez dessus !

 **Kurapika** -Ho, on a une raison de le faire !

 **Senritsu** -ÇA SUFFIT !

Surprit, tous se tournèrent vers Senritsu. C'était la première fois qu'elle criait

 **Gon** -Senritsu..

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'est pas le problème. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas important de savoir ce que Léorio et Yamika faisaient ensemble, ni pourquoi Kiseki ne me supporte pas. Prioritairement, il faut retrouver Marika, s'assurer qu'elle va bien et éventuellement savoir pourquoi elle est partit

Tous restèrent muets, mais ils savaient qu'elle avait raison? Maintenant, il fallait bien s'y prendre

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: Ouf, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire la suite. En ce moment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux. Nous venons d'assister à une sacré scène de dispute, n'est ce pas ? Et Senritsu qui se pose tant de questions pour le bébé.**_


	16. Hypnose x Boite x Kamasutra ?

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter._ _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._ _N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires._

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Hypnose x Boite x Kamasutra ?_**

 **Léorio** -Comment on fait ?

 **Kiseki** -J'ai appris le meurte, les kidnaping, mais pas comment résoudre les disparitions.

 **Kirua** -Evidement, cela ne me concerne pas notre "métier".

 **Gon** -Est ce qu'on peut parler à Yamika ?

 **Léorio** -Je ne sais pas.

 **Gon** -Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Kirua** -Elle serait partit parce que Yamika s'est jetée sur elle ?

 **Kurapika** -Léorio, peux-tu aller voir si Yamika va mieux ? Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on lui parle le plus vite possible.

 **Léorio** -Mais je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Est-ce qu'elle est réveillé au moins ?

 **Kurapika** -Il faut aller quand même aller voir.

 **Léorio** -...D'accord, on peut essayer.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la chambre de Yamika. Kurapika frappa à la porte

 **Kurapika** -Yamika ? Yamika ?

 **Kiseki** -Ne me dites pas qu'elle est partit elle aussi !? Ça commence à bien faire !

 **Senritsu** -Non, elle est toujours là, je l'entend.

 **Kurapika** -Yamika ? Répond !

 **Senritsu** -Elle est encore en état de choc...

 **Léorio** -Alors je ne pense pas que...

 **Kiseki** -J'y vais.

 **Léorio** -Kiseki ! Je viens de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Si elle est en état de choc, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmes un peu avant d'y aller.

 **Kiseki** -J'ai une technique spécial, Léory. Et qui marche. Laisse moi faire.

Kiseki ferma les yeux et tira la langue. Son index se transforma en clé qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure de la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'approcha de son amie. 

**Kiseki** -Yamika, j'ai besoin de toi.

 **Yamika** -Q...Quoi ? Qu'est ce

Kiseki ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient devenu blancs tandis qu'une partie de ses cheveux avait noircis. Kiseki attrapa la main de Yamika. Son auriculaire devint soudain une aiguille avec laquelle elle piqua l'un des doigts de la Kuruta. Celle-ci s'immobilisa

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce que ?

 **Kirua** -Quoi ?

 **Léorio** -Yamika ? Yamika ?

 **Kiseki** -Attendez. Yamika, j'ai quelques questions. Ta sœur est partit. Sais-tu où et pourquoi ?

 **Yamika** -Peut-être parce qu'on s'est disputées avec violence. Et je ne sais pas où elle aurait pût aller.

 **Kiseki** -Tout à l'heure, tu t'es battue contre elle. Montre nous pourquoi.

 **Yamika** -Suivez-moi.

Yamika se leva et comme un fantôme, se dirigea jusqu'à une des autres chambres. Une fois prêt du lit, elle se baissa et fouilla sous le lit. Elle en sortit une boite qu'elle posa sur le lit.

 **Yamika** -C'est à cause de ça.

Une fois qu'elle eu finit sa phrase, elle se mit à chanceler. Léorio la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe 

**Léorio** -De justesse.

 **Senritsu** -Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Kiseki en s'asseyant** -Je l'ai hypnotisée.

 **Gon** -Hypnotisé ?

 **Léorio** -Mais comment ?

 **Kiseki** -J'ai utilisée mon Nen.

 **Gon** -Ton Nen.

 **Kirua** -Qui est ?

 **Kiseki** -Spécification. Je peux transformer la partie de mon corps de mon choix en quelque chose de spécifique selon la partie de mon corps. Mon index peut se transformer en clef qui me permet d'ouvrir une porte. Mon petit doigt se transforme en aiguille . Lorsque je pique quelqu'un avec cette aiguille, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je peux lui poser une question, lui donner un ordre et il ou elle s'exécute. En échange, mes cheveux ont des pointes noirs, mes yeux deviennent blancs un petit moment et je suis out.

 **Gon** -Out ? C'est à dire ?

 **Kiseki** -Je suis fatiguée et je me fatigue plus vite et je ne peux plus rien faire de physique. Vous risquez même de devoir me porter.

 **Kirua** -Alors ça, on verra.

 **Léorio** -Et Yamika ?

 **Kiseki** -Juste endormit, elle n'a rien. La piqûre est toute petite, elle n'en gardera aucune trace.

 **Léorio** -Ah.

 **Kirua** -Bon...

 **Kurapika** -Donc ce serait à cause de cette boite que Yamika s'est mise dans cet état.

 **Gon** -Pourquoi était-elle cachée sous le lit ?

 **Léorio** -...

 **Senritsu** -Léorio, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

 **Léorio** -...Bon d'accord... Vu que Yamika n'était pas sortit de son lit de toute la journée, je suis allée voir si elle allait bien et si elle n'était pas malade. On a un peu discuté, puis... À un moment... On s'est embrassé.

 **Kiseki** -Quoi ? Qui en premier ?

 **Kirua** -On s'en fout !

 **Léorio** -Elle en premier.

 **Kiseki** -Elle ? Elle t'aime ? Sérieux ?!

 **Léorio** -Je ne sais pas, je pense... J'espère que oui.

 **Gon** -Tu espères ? Comment ça ?

 **Léorio** -Ben, je l'imagine mal m'avoir embrassée sur un coup de tête ou simplement comme ça, et... Je... Je suis... Tombée amoureux d'elle depuis un bon bout de temps.

 **Senritsu** -Je m'en doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux.

 **Léorio** -C'est vrai ?

 **Kirua** - _Mais on s'en fout de ça !_

 **Senritsu** -Oui, je l'entendais. Mais continue à nous expliquer, Léorio, s'il te plait.

 **Léorio** -Oui oui. Donc, on s'est embrassé, puis, elle m'a fait tomber sur le lit...

 **Kiseki** -ELLE ?!

 **Léorio** -Oui ! Puis... Elle s'en mise à déboutonner ma chemise

 **Kiseki** -QUOI ?!

 **Kirua** -Mais laisse-le finir !

 **Kiseki** -Mais ! T'es sérieux !?

 **Léorio** -Mais oui !

 **Kiskei** -Avoue que t'en as profité, rapace !

 **Léorio** -Mais ça va pas la tête !? Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Quand elle a fait ça, j'ai essayé de dire "stop" !

 **Kirua** -Pourquoi juste "essayé" ?

 **Léorio** -Ben, euh.. Je bafouillais un peu à ce moment là... Et puis, elle est mineur, pas moi.

 **Kurapika** -Et ensuite ?

 **Léorio** -Ben, j'ai essayé de lui dire non en faisant des gestes. Au début, elle avait l'air perplexe, puis elle a frappée sa main avec son poing. J'ai crû qu'elle avait compris, puis elle a dit...

 **Kiseki** -Mais on s'en fout ! Viens-en au fait, MERDE !

 **Léorio** -Mais laisse moi finir ! J'y viens justement MERDE !

 **Senritsu** -BON SANG ÇA SUFFIT CALMEZ-VOUS !

 **Kirua** -Kiseki, tu ne peux pas juste arrêter 5 minutes ?! Tu le laisse finir, puis après tu gueules !

 **Kurapika** -Ou au mieux, dis rien !

 **Senritsu** -VOUS AUSSI, STOP !

Soudain, Senritsu se mit à tituber, puis s'adossa contre le mur en respirant plutôt fort et en tenant son ventre

 **Gon** -Senritsu ?

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Léorio** -Qu'est ce que t'as ?

 **Kirua** -Hé, ça va ?

 **Senritsu** -Ah...Ah... Oui oui... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû crier... Mais tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

 **Gon** -Tu es sûr ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui oui.

 **Léorio** -Au moins, assis toi là.

Il prit la chaise du bureau

 **Léorio** -Tiens.

 **Senritsu** -D'accord, merci.

 **Léorio** -...Bon, je continue ?

 **Kiseki** -...Oui.

 **Léorio** -Donc, elle a dit "Mais oui, je suis bête, j'avais oubliée ! Il manque quelque chose ! J'avais oubliée !". Là, c'était moi qui ne comprenais pas. Elle a dû le voir car elle m'a dit "Tu sais, ces trucs transparents bizarre. Ha oui des préservatifs!"

 **Gon** -Hein ? Des quoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Attend, mais ! Quoi ?

 **Kirua** -Elle va un peu vite, non ?

 **Léorio** -Arrête, j'ai failli en tomber ! J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était pas ça le problème, mais elle était déjà en train de fouiller partout dans la chambre. Puis, elle est allée sous le lit, puis je l'ai entendu dire "Ah tiens, il y a un truc caché sous le lit". Je l'ai entendue trifouiller, puis elle est revenu de sous le lit. Pendant que je remettais ma chemise, elle est restée immobile quelque secondes, puis elle est soudainement, elle a fait glissé le truc sous le lit et s'ai mise à courir hors de la chambre.

 **Kurapika** -Et c'est tout ?

 **Léorio** -Oui.

 **Kirua** -Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette foutu boite ?

 **Léorio** -Je l'ouvre ?

 **Gon** -Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Gon** -Ben, vu ce qui c'est passé avec Yamika..

 **Kiseki** -Mais ça nous permettra peut-être d'en savoir plus sur Mary.

 **Senritsu** -Et peut-être aussi de savoir où elle est.

 **Gon** -Ben.. Peut-être qu'elle est juste partit se balader ?

 **Kirua** -Oui, bien sûr, et Yamika lui faisait plein de bisous tout à l'heure !

 **Kiseki** -Bon, moi je regarde !

 **Kurapika** -Moi aussi !

 **Senritsu** -Si ça peut nous aider à savoir où elle est, moi aussi.

 **Gon** -Vous êtes sûr que ce qu'il y a dans cette boite concerne Marika ?

 **Kirua** -Yamika ne se serait pas énervée contre sa soeur si ça ne concernait pas celle ci, non ?

 **Léorio** -Bon, je l'ouvre ! Ceux ou celles qui ne veulent pas regarder, le faites pas !

Léorio ouvrit la boite en en renversant le contenu sur le lit. Kiseki, toujours assise sur le lit, s'en prit sur les genoux

-Hé ! Fais ga..

Elle s'interrompit, regardant ce qui venait de s'étaler sur le lit et sur ses genoux. Léorio, bouche-béé, laissa tomber la boite. Gon regarda le contenu de la boit et fut aussi surprit que perplexe. Kirua avait les yeux grand ouverts comme des boules de billards. Kurapika, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dû s'appuyer sur l'un des piliers du lit pour ne pas tomber. Senritsu, qui s'était levée pour voir le contenu de la boite, avait glissée, puis était retombée contre le mur, le visage horrifié. Dans la boite, il y avait des photos. Des photos d'hommes, différents pour la plupart. Tous dans des positions différentes, mais toujours en train de faire la même chose. Tout ça, avec toujours la même petite fille. Et cette fillette était facile à reconnaître.

 **Kirua** -Qu'est ce que...

 **Léorio** -Attend, ils sont en train de...

 **Senritsu** -C'est pas vrai...Non...

 **Gon** -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

 **Léorio** -Vaut mieux que tu le saches pas...

 **Kurapika** -C'est pas vrai... Dites moi que c'est pas vrai... C'est un cauchemar...

 **Kiseki** -C'est quoi ce Kamasutra ? Attend, non c'est une farce ? Pas drôle, mais c'est une blague, rassurez moi...

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de ne plus pouvoir écrire ! Mais entre l'ordi qui beug, les révisions pour les examens, j'avais plus beaucoup de temps, ni de possibilité pour écrire. Enfin, ça m'a permit de m'avancer sur papier, j'ai au moins 3 chapitres d'avance. Maintenant, je me concentre sur l'écriture sur ordinateur. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le long temps d'attente.**_


	17. Abus x Automutilation x Insultes

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter._ _Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999._ _N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires._

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Abus x Automutilation x Insultes**_

 **Kurapika** -C'est...

 **Léorio** -Ho non...Ne me dites pas que c'est...

 **Senritsu** -...Si... C'est Marika... Je... Je la reconnais...

 **Léorio** -Ho putain de merde...

 **Kiseki** -Mais qu'est ce que... On dirait les photos d'un site porno !

 **Gon** -Quoi ? De quoi ? C'est quoi ces photos ? Et c'est quoi un site porno ?

 **Léorio** -Ces photos, c'est... Ah comment te dire...

 **Kirua** -Un site porno, c'est un site cochon. C'est aussi le cas de ces photos.

 **Gon** -Ho non...Je comprend un peu mieux l'état de Yamika.

 **Kirua** -Moi pas vraiment.

 **Gon** -Ah ?

 **Kirua** -Ben oui. Yamika s'est énervée contre Marika. Hors, celle-ci ne semble pas être très contente. Et même encore moins consentante.

 **Gon** -...Hein...?!...

 **Kirua** -J'ai appris à analyser les visages des gens. Particulièrement sur les photos. Et je peux vous dire que Marika n'a pas envie, mais alors pas du tout. Elle est même certainement droguée.

 **Senritsu** -Tu veux dire que...

 **Léorio** -Ho les salauds...

 **Kiseki** -Mais elle a quel âge sur ces photos ?

 **Léorio** -Elle semble si jeune. 12 ans ?

 **Senritsu** -Ce n'est jamais arrivé à l'époque où j'étais là...

 **Léorio** -Il y a une date sur les photos ?

 **Kirua** -Attend je regarde...

Il prit des photos et les regarda sous tout les angles

 **Kirua** -Mh... Oui ! Les plus vieilles dates de début... De début de 8 ans avant, environ.

 **Senritsu** -C'était environ un an avant que je ne la rencontre !

 **Kurapika** -Mais alors...Elle... Ho non c'est pas vrai...

 **Léorio** -Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Kurapika** -Sur les premières photos... Elle avait environ 9 ans...

 **Kiseki** -9...9 ans...?

 **Léorio** -Si jeune que ça...

 **Senritsu** -C'est pas vrai...C'est pas vrai...C'est pas vrai...

 **Kirua** -Ça choque, c'est sûr...

 **Senritsu** -Et la dernière date de quand ?

 **Kirua** -De fin Octobre de 7 ans auparavant.

 **Senritsu** -C'était quelque semaines avant que je ne la rencontre !

 **Kurapika** -T'es sûr ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui. On s'est rencontrée en Novembre.

 **Léorio** -Tu t'en rappelle de manière si précise ?

 **Senritsu** -Euh... Pas tant que ça... Juste un peu le mois, et l'année, c'est tout...

 **Kiseki** -Elle ne nous en a jamais parlée...

 **Senritsu** -Je n'ai jamais su... Alors que j'ai vécu ici... Pourtant je n'ai jamais vu, ni entendu la moindre personne autre que elle et moi entrer, ni sortir...

 **Kirua** -Et tu avais déjà l'ouïe que tu as aujourd'hui ?

 **Senritsu** -Oui.

 **Kirua** -Et quand tu sortais de la maison, tu partais longtemps ?

 **Senritsu** -Ça dépendais, mais je ne partais jamais seule à cette époque...

 **Kirua** -Comment ça ?

 **Senritsu** -... À cette époque... Je...J'étais vraiment peureuse, et... J'étais beaucoup harcelée...Donc quand je sortais, elle venais toujours avec moi.

 **Kirua** -Ah... Je vois...

 **Kiseki** -...

 **Léorio** -Euh... Cela veut donc dire que ça c'est arrêté avant que tu n'arrives.

 **Kurapika** -Evidement, si les dates s'arrêtent avant.

 **Kirua** -...Attendez ! Il y a un homme qui est souvent sur les photos !

 **Senritsu** -Montre. Ah non... Je croyais... Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

 **Kurapika** -Bon sang !

 **Kirua** -Et c'est sûr ces photos qu'elle n'a pas l'air droguée.

 **Gon** -C'est vrai ?!

 **Kirua** -Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être consentante non plus...

 **Léorio** -Ho merde...

 **Senritsu** -Ho non... Mon dieu non...Non...Non...Non...

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Senritsu. Si Marika n'était pas consentante, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été... Senritsu ne savait que trop ce que cela faisait. Mais là, c'était encore pire. Marika était si jeune... Et il y avait tellement d'hommes... Par combien d'hommes avait elle été abusée... Et toutes ces photos...

 **Senritsu** -...Quelle horreur...

 **Gon** -Senritsu, ça va ?

 **Kirua** -Tu es toute pâle.

 **Senritsu** -Toutes ces photos... Touts ces hommes...Comment cela à pu...

 **Gon** -Senritsu...

 **Léorio** -Calme-toi.

 **Senritsu** -Comment...Pourquoi...Et je ne me suis aperçu de rien...

 **Léorio** -SENRITSU !

Elle sursauta, puis regarda ses amis, confuse

 **Léorio** -Senritsu, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour le bébé.

 **Senritsu** -Je...Je suis désolée...

 **Kurapika** -Ecoute. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'es pas responsable. Vu sa réaction, Yamika n'était pas au courant, et pourtant il s'agit de sa soeur. Marika ne nous a rien dit et à réussi à le cacher. Mais personne n'est responsable de cette histoire, y compris toi. Alors ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

 **Senritsu** -...D'accord...

 **Kiseki** -Bon... On en sait plus sur le passé de Marika, mais on ne sait toujours pas où elle aurait pu aller.

 **Léorio** -C'est vrai. Et je préfère me dépêcher de la trouver. Je ne sais pas si la laisser seule est une bonne idée.

 **Kiseki** -Hein ?

 **Gon** -Pourquoi ?

 **Léorio** -Parce que, quand je l'ai examiné il y a quelques mois, j'ai remarqué des marques sur ses bras.

 **Kurapika** -Des marques ?

 **Senritsu** -Des marques comment ?

 **Léorio** -Disons que...Soit elle s'est battue et on s'est acharné sur ses bras, soit c'est de l'automutilation...

 **Kiseki** -De l'automutilation ?!

 **Gon** -C'est quoi de l'automutilation ?

 **Kurapika** -C'est lorsque que quelqu'un fait exprès de se blesser.

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi des gens font ça ?

 **Kirua** -La plupart du temps, c'est un signe de troubles mentaux. Ou de troubles de la personnalité.

 **Senritsu** -Ou de grande souffrance, voir de traumatismes... _Je sais ce que ça fait..._

 **Gon** -Mais pourquoi tu penses ça Léorio ?

 **Léorio** -Simple hypothèse ! Je suis sûr que c'est faux !

 **Kurapika** -Léorio... Hélas, tu as raison...

 **Léorio** -Hé ouais ! C'est toujours moi qui ai rai... Pardon ?

 **Kiseki** -Tu peux répéter ?

 **Kurapika** -Léorio a raison sur l'hypothèse de l'automutilation.

 **Léorio** -Kurapika ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

 **Gon** -Pourquoi tu dis ces horreurs ?!

 **Senritsu** -Kurapika... Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le, je t'en pris..

 **Kiseki** -Et t'as intérêt à être rapide !

 **Kurapika** -Oui oui. C'est quand j'ai lu la lettre de Marika.

 **Kiseki** -La lettre ?

 **Léorio** -Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu t'étais pas gêné d'ailleurs !

 **Kurapika** -Ho ça va !

 **Kiseki** -Ah oui j'avais oubliée ! Et elle disait quoi cette lettre ?

 **Kurapika** -... Je résume ou je fais mot par mot ?

 **Kirua** -Mot par mot ! C'est mieux et comme ça, on est sûr de ne louper aucune information !

 **Kurapika** -Bon très bien. *Kurapika, j'espère que tu es vivant toi aussi, quelque part.*

 **Léorio** -Mais elle savait que tu étais vivant vu qu'elle t'a écrit cette lettre.

 **Senritsu** -Non, cette lettre était juste pour soulager son coeur.

 **Léorio** -Ah je vois, pardon pour l'interruption, Kurapika.

 **Kurapika** -Pas grave. Bon, je disais... Ah oui. *Quelle chance tu as d'être un garçon. Être une fille ne m'a apporté que des ennuis, comme des hommes avides de sexe, qui ont d'ailleurs abusés de moi. Je crois, qu'à l'époque, ça m'avait complètement brisée. À l'époque, je me préparais à aller affronter la Brigade, quitte à être tuée. Je me fichais de vivre ou de mourir. Je voyais des gens souffrirent, mais je ne faisais rien. Je me disais "Qu'ils se débrouillent et si ils en sont incapables, tant pis pour eux"*

 **Léorio** -Elle était pas tendre avant !

 **Gon** -C'est vrai...

Kurapika se mit à regarder Senritsu

 **Senritsu** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Rien, rien... Bon, je continue *Puis, un jour, par hasard, j'ai aidée et rencontrée quelqu'un. Cette personne a fini par me convaincre de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, comme partir à la recherche de la Brigade sans entrainement. Je l'ai écoutée et je ne l'ai jamais regrettée. Cette personne m'a rendu la raison et je lui dois plus qu'elle ne le crois. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me détester.*

 **Senritsu** - _Elle se déteste ? Et... J'ai l'impression que Kurapika nous cache quelque chose ?_

 **Kiseki** -Bon, tu peux aller plus vite !?

 **Léorio** -Mais l'interromps pas !

 **Kirua** -Tu peux pas attendre un peu ?!

 **Kiseki** -Quand ça concerne ma meilleure amie, NON !

 **Kurapika** -Bon, je peux continuer ?

 **Kiseki** -Dis nous juste ce qu'on t'a demandé !

 **Léorio** -T'es d'une impatience ! C'est pas croyable !

 **Kiseki** -Ho ça va !

 **Kurapika** -Bon, je te parle son présent et de ses projets futur et tu te calmes, OK ?

 **Kiseki** -...Mouais.

 **Kurapika** -Bon, alors *Yamika m'a interdit de me battre et de me mettre en danger. Mais je compte récuperer les yeux des Kurutas, me venger d'au moins un membre de l'Araignée, puis je pense me donner la mort. Je l'ai méritée. C'est la dernière punition que je m'infligerai, comme la scarification que je m'inflige. Ça me punis et en même temps, ça me soulage. Quant à mon oeil droit, c'est plus par égard pour ma soeur* Ensuite, elle m'a demandée quelques faveurs.

 **Kiskei** -Lequel ?

 **Kurapika** -C'est privé, et ça ne concerne pas ce que tu m'as demandée. C'est tout.

 **Kirua** -...

 **Léorio** -...Je vois...

 **Kiseki** -J'ai une question.

 **Kurapika** -Laquelle ?

 **Kiseki** -Comment peux-tu resté aussi calme en sachant cela ?!

 **Léorio** -Là, j'avoue qu'elle marque un point ! Tu sais qu'elle se fait du mal, et on dirait que tu t'en fous !

 **Kurapika** -C'est bon, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Lorsque j'ai su ça, j'étais inquiet. Pendant ces derniers mois, j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui en parler, alors je l'ai surveillé en secret, mais elle n'a rien fait de ce genre.

 **Kirua** -Tu en es sûr ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui.

 **Senritsu** -Elle s'en veut pour quelque chose...

 **Gon** -Bah, pour l'instant, si elle ne se fait plus rien, ça veut dire que tout va mieux, non ?

 **Kiseki** -Je pense que oui, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter Gonny.

 **Senritsu** -Bien sur que si !

 **Kiseki** -Et pourquoi ?

 **Senritsu** -Si elle se faisait déjà du mal avant et qu'elle se déteste, elle doit penser que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure est de sa faute.

 **Kiseki** -Et ?

 **Senritsu** -Et, vu que c'est le genre de personne à s'en vouloir facilement, il se pourrait que cela tourne mal.

 **Kurapika** -Je pense aussi.

 **Léorio** -T'as pas tort.

 **Kiseki** -Mais bien sur !

 **Senritsu** -Pardon, mais je pense m'y connaître en envie de suicide.

 **Kiseki** -Ho ça va, je m'excuse "Madame-je-sais-tout" ! Faut toujours que tu te la ramène !

 **Kirua** -Mais tu la lâches un peu !?

 **Léorio** -C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ?

 **Kiseki** -C'est sa tête d'intello version nain ! Laide comme pas possible, c'en est même vulgaire !

 **Senritsu** -Mon corps et mon visage te dérangent ?

 **Kiseki** -Pourquoi ? Il existe plus moche que ce que je vois ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

 **Léorio** -NON MAIS ÇA SUFFIT MERDE !

 **Kirua** -STOP !

 **Léorio** -Kiseki, tu arrêtes et tu t'excuses immédiatement !

 **Kiseki** -Vous, mêlez vous de vos affaires !

 **Kurapika** -Alors arrête de l'agresser !

Soudainement Senritsu se crispa, tenant son ventre rond avec ses mains

 **Kirua** -Senritsu ?

 **Gon** -Hé, ça va ?

 **Kirua** -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Kurapika** -Est-ce qu'elle va ?

 **Léorio** -Non, je pense pas. D'habitude, le temps de grossesse est de 9 mois.

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Senritsu respirait fort, haletait presque. Puis tout à coup, elle se mit à courir vers la salle de bain

 **Kiseki** -Et c'est repartit. À croire qu'elle le fait exprès.

 **Léorio** -Non mais tu t'arrêtes jamais !

 **Kurapika** -Lâche là un peu ! Elle est enceinte !

 **Gon** -Elle n'a pas demandée ce qui lui arrive !

 **Kirua** -Et ce que tu as dis sur elle, c'est vraiment pas sympa ! Elle l'a pas méritée et en plus, c'est pas vrai !

 **Kiseki** -De quoi ? Qu'elle est ultra moche et chiante?!

 **Kirua** -T'as tout compris !

 **Kiseki** -MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !? Faut que j'achète des lunettes à tout le monde ?! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! D'abord Marika, ensuite vous tous ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est adorable !

 **Kurapika** -Mais de quoi est ce que tu

 **Kirua** -Attendez !

L'ex assassin tourna la tête, concentré sur quelque chose

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kirua ?

 **Kiseki** -Kira ?

 **Kirua** -J'ai crû entendre...

Il sortit de la chambre, les autres le suivirent. Kirua s'arrêta devant une salle

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Léorio** -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous regardèrent par dessus l'épaule de Kirua. Senritsu était sur le sol, inconsciente. Léorio se précipita vers elle

 **Kirua** -Ça va ?

 **Kurapika** -Senritsu ? Senritsu ?

 **Gon** -Elle va bien ?

 **Léorio** -Je sais pas, le gynécologue ne m'a pas parlé d'évanouissement. J'sais pas si c'est normal ! Quelqu'un peut aller me chercher mon téléphone pour que je l'appelle ! Je crois que je l'ai laissé sur la commode de la chambre !

 **Gon** -D'accord !

 **Kiseki** -Hé mais ! Et Marika ?

 **Léorio** -Une chose à la fois !

 **Kiseki** -Rah !

Elle sortit de la salle. Gon arriva avec le téléphone de Léorio

 **Gon** -Tiens, le voilà !

 **Léorio** -Merci.

 **Kiseki** -Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Léorio** -Tu parles à qui ?

 **Kiseki** -À Yamika !

 **Léorio** -Quoi ? Les gars, allez voir ! Je m'occupe de Senritsu !

Confiant envers leur ami, le trio repartit vers la chambre. Kiseki était juste derrière Yamika qui, en plus d'être réveillée, s'était assise sur le lit, devant toutes les photos, en les regardant une par une

 **Kirua** -Yamika ? Hé Yamika !

 **Kurapika** - _Son oeil est toujours écarlate_

 **Yamika** -...Pourquoi...

 **Kiseki** -Quoi ?

 **Yamika** -Depuis le début... Ma soeur n'est qu'une pute... Une salope, une catin...

 **Kiseki** -Yamika...

 **Kirua** -Ta soeur n'était pas consentante. Elle ne voulait pas.

 **Yamika** -Qu'est ce que t'en sais ! Attend, t'étais au courant ?!

 **Kirua** -Non ! Mais sur les photos, ça se voit ! J'ai appris à étudier le visages des gens sur les photos. Et elle ne voulait pas.

 **Yamika** -Et les dates... C'était il y a ! Alors Senritsu..

 **Kurapika** -Quoi Senritsu?

 **Yamika** -Elle aussi était au courant ! Quelle garce !

 **Kurapika** -Mais non, personne ne le savait ! Y compris Senritsu.

 **Kirua** -Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on l'a découvert, elle a faillit s'évanouir.

 **Yamika** -Mais où est-elle ?

 **Gon** -Qui ?

 **Yamika** -MARIKA !

 **Kiseki** -Je crois qu'elle a disparue.

 **Kirua** -En tout cas, on ne la trouve pas.

 **Yamika** -Alors elle assume même pas ses cachotteries ! Quelle lâche !

 **Kurapika** -Je crois plutôt qu'elle est partit à cause de la bagarre de tout à l'heure.

 **Kirua** -Peut-être même que c'est parce qu'elle a eu peur de toi !

 **Yamika** -Peur... De moi ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui ! Tu joues la soeur sympa, mais il y a quelques minutes, lorsque tu t'es battue contre Marika, on aurait dit une bête sauvage !

 **Yamika** -Une..Bête... Sauvage...?

 **Kurapika** -Exactement !

 **Gon** -T'as pas vu comment tu t'es acharnée sur elle ?

 **Yamika** -Je...Je...

 **Gon** -Tu la frappais super fort, et tu l'as mordue jusqu'au sang.

 **Yamika** -..J'ai..

 **Kirua** -Nous en tout cas, on avait peur de toi.

 **Yamika** -Peur... De ... Moi...?...

 **Kirua** -T'as tout compris !

 **Gon** -Kirua, attends.

 **Yamika** -Non, tu...Vous mentez...Je..Je ne pourrais pas faire ça !

 **Kirua** -Et pourtant, on t'a bien vu !

 **Yamika** -Non...C'est faux...

 **Kiseki** -Yamika, tu vas bien ?

 **Yamika** -C'EST FAUX !

Yamika s'effondra en se repliant sur elle-même, en larmes et en continuant à crier

 **Yamika** -Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est faux ! VOUS MENTEZ !

Plus personne ne savait quoi faire, ni n'osait bouger. Léorio entra en trombe dans la chambre

 **Léorio** -Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?!

 **Kirua** -On parlait et... Et tout à dérapé, on sait pas pourquoi.

 **Léorio** -Mais quelle mauvaise fois ! Je vous entendais de l'étage au dessus ! Aller, écartez-vous !

Il poussa ses amis et s'approcha de Yamika. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci

 **Léorio** -Yamika ?

Elle releva la tête, reprenant sa respiration

 **Yamika** -Léo...rio ?

La jeune Kuruta se jeta dans les bras du médecin, en pleurant toujours plus fort

 **Yamia** -LÉORIO !

Le jeune homme serra son amie contre lui. Les autres se regardèrent, penauds

 **Gon** -Léorio, on...

 **Kirua** -On voulait pas...

 **Kiseki** -...

 **Léorio** -J'ai appelé le gynécologue, il va venir voir l'état de Senritsu. Je crois que Yamika a vraiment besoin de faire une pause, une vrai pause, et vous de vous calmez.

 **Kurapika** -Je pense aussi.

 **Léorio** -Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi ! On attend que la pression redescende, que vous soyez calmés, puis on verra ce qu'on fait.

 **Kurapika** -...

 **Kiseki** -..Très bien...

 **Léorio** -J'ai allongée Senritsu sur son lit, en haut dans sa chambre. Je vais rester là afin d'aider Yamika. Vous quatre, vous faites ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est en silence. Vous laissez Senritsu dormir et vous laissez Yamika tranquille tant qu'elle ne se sera pas calmée.

 **Gon** -D'accord.

 **Kiseki** -On ferme la porte en sortant ?

 **Léorio** -Oui, merci.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent dans le salon. Ils étaient morts de honte, se rendant compte de leur attitude

...

 **Kirua** -Bon...

 **Gon** -Vous voulez faire quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Rien pour l'instant...

 **Gon** -...

 **Kiseki** -Comment Yamika a-t-elle pu se mettre en colère comme ça ?

 **Kirua** -Elle ne s'était jamais mise en colère comme ça ?

 **Kiseki** -Non. Elle est largement plus du genre à plaisanter. Lorsqu'elle est énervée, elle frappe pas trop fort sur la tête, voir éventuellement sur le torse, comme la dernière fois. Et encore, elle n'y est pas allée fort à ce moment là.

 **Kurapika** -Et c'est tout ?

 **Kiseki** -Mais oui ! C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça ! Qu'elle se mets en colère comme ça !

 **Kurapika** -...

 **Kirua** -Elle s'est quand même sacrément énervée...

 **Gon** -Mais on vient d'y aller un peu fort...

...

Dans la chambre où c'était enfermé Yamika et Léorio

 **Yamika** -Léorio, je... je ne... je je je n'eu... je suis...

 **Léorio** -Calme-toi, Yamika, calme-toi...Respire.

 **Yamika** -JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! JE... JE VOULAIS PAS ! je... J'ADORE MA SOEUR, MAIS SUR LE COUP JE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ NI CE QUE J'AI FAIS JE NE ME CONTRÔLAIS PLUS !

 **Léorio** -Ne t'inquiète pas Yamika, ça arrive...Calme-toi...Respire un coup...

 **Yamika** -MARIKA EST PARTIT ET JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! MAINTENANT ELLE ME DÉTESTE ! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE !

 **Léorio** -Mais non... Tu t'es énervée, tu y es allée un peu fort, c'est vrai... Mais tu n'es pas un monstre, et je suis sûr que ta soeur ne t'en veux pas.

 **Yamika** -Tu...Tu es sûr ?

 **Léorio** -Mais oui. Écoute, elle veut certainement prendre un peu de recul, suite à cette dispute, le temps de réfléchir un peu, puis elle va revenir.

 **Yamika** -C'est vrai ?

 **Léorio** -J'en suis sûr.

 **Yamika** -Ho merci Léo...

Elle se blottit contre le torse de Léorio. Celui-ci la serra un peu plus contre lui en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille

 **Léorio** - _Enfin, j'espère..._

 _ **Notes de l'auteur : Une bête sauvage hein ? Et c'est Kurapika qui dit ça ? Il est pas gonflé. Actuellement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de texte, enfin il y a beaucoup de dialogue. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus et aura répondu à quelques questions, la suite et déjà en cours d'écriture (sur ordinateur)**_


	18. Colère x Maid x Gynécologue

_Les personnages ne sont pas moi, mais à Yoshihiro Togashi, hormis certains d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier celui-ci profondément d'avoir crée l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. Pour l'histoire, j'ai pris la série de 1999. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos avis et commentaires._

 _ **Chapitre 18 : Colère x Maid x Gynécologue**_

Dans le salon, Kurapika, Kirua, Gon et Kiseki s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils, inquiets et honteux de leur comportement. Personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Mais Kurapika, Gon et Kirua voulaient chacun des réponses à certaines de leurs questions

 **Gon** -Kiseki ?

 **Kiseki** -Mh ?

 **Gon** -Pourquoi tu as été si méchante avec Senritsu ?

 **Kiseki** -Mais vous pouvez pas me lâcher un peu avec ça !?

 **Kurapika** -Non.

 **Gon** -Alors ? Pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Ho Kira aide-moi.

 **Kirua** -...Alors pourquoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Merci... Parce que !

 **Kurapika** -C'est pas une réponse !

 **Kiseki** -Parce qu'elle m'énerve ! Voilà, vous êtes content ?

 **Gon** -Pourquoi elle t'énerve ?

 **Kiseki** -Enfin Gonny ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

 **Gon** -Remarqué quoi ?

 **Kiseki** -Elle profite de vous. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de vous tous.

 **Gon** -Hein ?

 **Kiseki** -Je me demande même si elle n'est pas en train de se créer son petit harem avec vous.

 **Kurapika** -Harem ?

 **Kirua** -C'est quoi un harem ?

 **Gon** -C'est lorsque un homme est en couple avec plusieurs femmes. Oui l'inverse.

 **Kirua** -T'es bien renseigné.

 **Gon** -Mito et les femmes qui venaient sur l'île et avec lequel je sortais m'en ont un peu parlées.

 **Kiseki** -Ça alors ! T'es déjà sortis avec quelqu'un, Gonny ?

 **Gon** -Oui.

 **Kiseki** -Alors ça j'y aurai pas crû.

 **Kurapika** -C'est bien, mais pour l'instant

 **Kiseki** -Et toi, Pika ?

 **Kurapika** -Pardon ?

 **Kiseki** -T'es déjà sortis avec quelqu'un ?

 **Kurapika** -Non, mais

 **Kiseki** -Non ! Tu déco

 **Kurapika** -MAIS ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

 **Kirua** -Il a raison, revenons à notre vrai sujet.

 **Kiseki** -Rah !

 **Kurapika** -Alors ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça d'elle ?

 **Kiseki** -Mais enfin ! Elle vous manipule, avec sa petite voix douce et mielleuse, ses petits sourires du genre "Ho je suis trop moche, mais je suis super sympa, soyez gentil avec moi".

 **Gon** -Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle est pas comme ça !

 **Kirua** -Elle ne s'est jamais plainte de son physique. Elle n'en parle même jamais. Et elle n'est pas moche.

 **Kurapika** -Et elle ne nous a demandé quoi que ce soit, c'est toujours elle qui nous a aidée, et elle n'a jamais rien demandée en retour.

 **Kiseki** -Et voilà ! La vieille technique de la gentillesse ! Elle ne fait que bien se faire voir de vous ! Après, comme ça, vous la défendez tout le temps, elle n'a même plus besoin de demander, vous faites tout pour elle. Tiens, on a l'exemple parfait ! Ça fait des mois que vous pliez en quatre et qu'on moisit dans ce trou paumé parce que mademoiselle à un gosse dans son énorme bide !

 **Kirua** -Senritsu a été violée !

 **Gon** -Et c'est notre amie, c'est normal qu'on l'aide.

 **Kurapika** -Je lui dois beaucoup, elle m'a beaucoup aidée à ne pas perdre a tête ces deux dernières années. Je lui dois beaucoup, dont ma vie, ma survie et mon équilibre mental.

 **Kiseki** -En bref, c'est ta copine.

 **Kurapika** -Non ! Pour la centième fois, non. J'aime bien Senritsu, mais ça fait beaucoup de fois qu'on me dit ça. On a tellement l'air que ça d'être en couple ?

 **Kirua** -Ho que oui.

 **Gon** -Je me rappelle même que Léorio avait dit que c'était ta petite amie.

 **Kurapika** -Sérieux ?

 **Gon** -Oui. Tout le monde y croyait.

 **Kurapika** -On peut en revenir à notre vrai conversation ?

 **Kiseki** -NON !

 **Kirua** -Et pourquoi ça ?

 **Kiseki** -PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE ! C'est tout le temps moi la méchante ! Y a un moment où je dis MERDE ! Arrêtez de faire comme ma mère !

-Stop !

Tout quatre regardèrent en direction de la voix. C'était Léorio qui venait de descendre de l'étage supérieur. Personne ne l'avait entendu venir

 **Léorio** -Vous pouvez baisser le ton ? Senritsu doit se reposer et Yamika vient juste de s'endormir à force de pleurer. Elles ont besoin de calme.

 **Kurapika** -...

 **Gon** -Pardon Léorio...

 **Léorio** -Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'arrêter. Pourquoi avez-vous recommencés ?

 **Kiseki** -À ton avis ?! Parce que la méchante Kiseki à dit du mal de la gentille petite Senritsu et que évidement, c'est encore de ma faute ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? C'est de ma faute si votre petite princesse a été violée ? C'est de ma faute si Marika s'est barrée ? C'est de ma faute si Yamika a tabassée sa soeur ? C'est de ma faute si

 **Léorio** -Personne n'a pas dit ça ! Écoute, calme toi et..

 **Kiseki** -HO ÇA SUFFIT ! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas ma place ! J'en ai plus que raz-le-bol ! Pourrissez bien dans votre trou, moi je me tire !

 **Gon** -Kiseki, attend, nous

 **Kiseki** -LAISSE MOI SEULE !

Elle se leva et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte

 **Léorio** -...

 **Kirua** -Kiseki ?

 **Kurapika** -Qu'est ce que...

 **Gon** -Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?

 **Léorio** -Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?

 **Gon** -On lui avait dit que ce qu'elle avait dit sur Senritsu n'était ni vrai, ni sympa.

 **Léorio** -Parce qu'elle avait dit quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Elle a dit que Senritsu est une manipulatrice. Qu'elle faisait genre "je suis moche, mais sympa, soyez gentils avec moi"

 **Léorio** -Mais pourquoi elle a dit tout ça ?

 **Kirua** -J'en sais rien !

 **Gon** -On lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait été méchante avec Senritsu et puis voilà.

 **Kurapika** -Pourquoi a-t-elle une telle opinion sur Senritsu ?

 **Léorio** -...Vous pensez qu'elle est jalouse ?

 **Kirua** -De quoi serait-elle

 **DRIIIIINNNNG**

Un coup de sonnette l'interrompit

 **Léorio** -Tiens ? Qui ça pourrait être ?

 **Gon** -Marika !

 **Kurapika** -Elle habite ici, et la porte n'est pas fermé.

 **Léorio** -Je pense que ça doit être le gynécologue. Je vais voir.

 **Gon** -On peut toujours espérer ?

 **Léorio** -Peut-être.

Léorio se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit la porte

 **Léorio** -Bonjou

Il s'arrêta avant de finir, surprit. Ce n'était ni le gynécologue, ni Marika. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était plutôt , avec une peau très blanche, de longs cheveux blancs attachés en chignon, des sourcils épais et courts de la même couleur, des yeux en amande d'un violet vif, un grand sac à main sur l'épaule et une tenue de maid sur elle et de grosse lunettes ronde transparentes

 **La jeune fille** -Bonjour, c'est bien vous Léorio Paladiknight ?

 **Léorio** -Ou...Oui... Comment tu sais ?

 **La jeune fille** -Vous avez appelé le gynécologue tout à l'heure, non ?

 **Léorio** -...C'est vous le gynécologue maintenant ?

 **La jeune fille** -Ha ha ha ! Mais oui, et aujourd'hui, c'est la journée "Maid", vous étiez pas au courant ?

 **Léorio** -Non...Mais

 **La jeune fille** -Je déconne ! Évidement que je ne suis pas le gynécologue.

 **Léorio** -Ah... Mais alors comment savez vous pour l'appel ?

 **La jeune fille** -Tutoyez-moi s'il vous plait, j'ai à peine 18 ans. Le gynécologue était dans le café où je travaille quand il a reçu votre appel. Comme il était venu à pied et que mon service allait bientôt se terminer, j'ai proposé de l'amener.

 **Léorio** -Et il est où ?

-Derrière la jeune demoiselle

Un homme d'âge mûr s'avança. Cette fois, Léorio le reconnu.

 **Léorio** -Ah, vous êtes là. Excusez moi si je vous ai dérangé, mais

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kurapika venait d'arriver, se demandant ce qui prenait autant de temps à Léorio. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était la jeune fille. Le Kuruta lança un regard noir au médecin

 **Léorio** -Quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Tu es sérieux Léorio ?

 **Léorio** -Mais quoi ? J'ai fais quoi ?

 **Kurapika** -Au vue de la situation, tu as invité une serveuse à la maison ?!

 **Léorio** -Mais j'ai rien fais !

 **La jeune fille** -Vous vous trompez, j'ai juste conduit le gynécologue ici car celui n'avait pas sa voiture. Le monsieur ici présent ne savait pas que je serait là.

 **Kurapika** -Ah... Je vois. Je m'excuse, Léorio.

 **Léorio** -Pas grave, mais jeune fille, tutoie moi, je n'ai que 22 ans.

 **La jeune fille** -Pardon, monsieur.

 **Léorio** -Et pas de monsieur, appelle moi Léorio

 **La jeune fille** -D'accord, Léorio.

 **La gynécologue** -Bon, pourquoi m'avez vous appelé ? Que c'est il passé ?

 **Léorio** -Ah excusez moi. C'est à cause de mon amie, je ne sais pas si ce qui lui arrive est normal.

 **La gynéco** -Que c'est il passé ?

 **Léorio** -On l'a retrouvé évanouie. Je l'ai mise dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est grave ou pas.

 **Le gynéco** -Que c'est il passé avant ? Est ce qu'elle a ressentit du stress, de l'angoisse ou quelque chose du genre ? A-t-elle ressentit des signes avant coureurs d'un malaise ?

 **Léorio** -Pour les symptômes, je ne sais, elle n'était pas avec nous quand elle s'est évanouie. Quand au stress, l'angoisse ou autre, je pense que oui, car une amie à nous s'est battue et celle-ci vient de disparaitre.

 **Lé gynéco** -Qui c'est battue ?

 **Léorio** -Une autre amie, pas celle qui est enceinte. Mais celle qui est enceinte c'est beaucoup inquiétée, et elle a haussée le ton plusieurs fois.

 **Le gynéco** -Ça , encore, ça arrive.

 **Léorio** -Pas avec elle. Je la connais depuis 2 ans et je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle crie.

 **Le gynéco** -Tant que ça ? Bon, je n'en sais pas assez pour savoir si il faut l'amener à l'hôpital ou pas.

 **Léorio** -À CE POINT LÀ ?

 **Le gynéco** -Oui, ça peut. Je dois l'examiner et lui demander plus de précisions. Vous permettez ?

 **Léorio** -Mais bien sûr ! Venez, suivez moi.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison. Kurapika et la jeune maid restèrent là, plantés comme deux pics

 **La jeune fille** -...

 **Kurapika** -... Voulez-vous... Enfin, veux-tu entrer et prendre quelque chose ?

 **La jeune fille** -Je...Je ne voudrais pas déranger..

 **Kurapika** -Mais tu ne déranges pas.

 **La jeune fille** -Alors... Je veux bien, merci... Et puis...

 **Kurapika** -Oui ?

 **La jeune fille** -Et ce que... Je peux utiliser vos toilettes ? Ou une salle quelconque ? Pour me changer ?

 **Kurapika** -Bien sûr. Viens, entre.

 **La jeune fille** -Merci...

Elle entra timidement dans la maison et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Kurapika retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé

 **Gon** -Kurapika ?

 **Kurapika** -Mh ?

 **Kirua** -Alors ? Pour Senritsu ?

 **Kurapika** -Le gynécologue est parti l'examiner. On n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant.

 **Kirua** -Et la jeune fille ?

 **Kurapika** -Quoi ?

 **Kirua** -La jeune fille qui vient de passer dans le couloir ?

 **Kirua** -C'est la petite amie de Léorio ?

 **Kurapika** -Je ne crois pas.

 **Kirua** -C'est la tienne ?

 **Kurapika** -Bien sur que non !

 **Gon** -D'accord d'accord, t'énerves pas.

 **Kurapika** -Je ne m'énerve pas !

 **Kirua** -Alors c'et qui ?

 **Kurapika** -Une serveuse qui a conduit le gynécologue. Je lui ai proposé de rester attendre ici, plutôt que dehors.

 **Gon** -C'est tout ?

 **Kurapika** -Oui, de ce que je sais.

 **Kirua** -Et t'as vu Kiseki ?

 **Kurapika** -Non.

 **Kirua** -...

 **Gon** -Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Kirua** -J'ai été super méchant avec elle. On ne lui a pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

 **Kurapika** -Tu plaisantes ? On lui en a laissé plein. Si elle ne passait pas son temps à s'énerver, cette histoire se serait mieux fini.

 **Gon** -Remarque, au début, on y est allé un peu fort aussi.

 **Kurapika** -Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

 **Kirua** -Oui... Enfin non ! Enfin... J'en sais rien !

 **Gon** -Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

 **Kurapika** -Tu sais, elle a peux-être juste besoin d'être seule un moment, le temps de réfléchir un peu.

 **Kirua** -Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

 **Kurapika** -...L'expérience.

 **Kirua** -Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de faire ça ?

 **Kurapika** -Je ne sais pas. Elle a certainement ses propres raisons, que nous ne connaissons pas.

 **Kirua** -Donc, on fait quoi pour Kiseki ?

 **Kurapika** -Rien. Pour l'instant.

 **Gon** -Et j'y pense !

 **Kirua** -Quoi ?

 **Gon** -Tu ne penses pas que Marika a fait pareil ?

 **Kirua** -Peut-être.

 **Gon** -Donc on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle ?

 **Kurapika** -J'espère. _Même si, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de cela..._

 **Gon** -J'en suis sûr ! Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Kurapika** -Je ne sais pas, Gon...

La jeune fille arriva vers le salon. Elle portait maintenant une longue robe du style gothique lolita

 **Kirua** -Tiens, salut.

 **La jeune fille** -Bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais le gynécologue m'avait demandé de l'attendre avant de repartir...

 **Kurapika** -Tu peux attendre là si tu veux.

 **La jeune fille** -M...Merci...

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil. Un ange passa dans la pièce

 **Kurapika** -Tu... Tu voudrais quelque chose à boire ?

 **La jeune fille** -Si...Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien...

 **Kurapika** -Tu veux quoi ?

 **La jeune fille** -Est ce que... Vous avez du sirop de fraise ? Sinon, c'est pas grave, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

 **Kurapika** -Je vais voir, je crois qu'il y en a.

Il partit dans la cuisine

 **Gon** -Tu t'appelles comment ?

 **La jeune fille** -...Natacha.

 **Gon** -Moi, c'est Gon.

 **Kirua** -Moi Kirua.

 **Natacha** -En...Enchantée.

 **Kirua** - _Elle est vraiment timide_

 **Gon** -Tu as quelle âge ? Moi j'ai 16 ans.

 **Kirua** -Moi, j'ai aussi 16 ans.

 **Natacha** -18 ans.

 **Kirua** -C'est vrai ? Tu es pourtant plus petite que nous ou Kurapika, alors qu'il a ton âge.

 **Gon** -Il n'a pas encore 19 ans ?

 **Kirua** -Non, son anniversaire, c'est au mois d'avril, et on est fin janvier.

 **Gon** -Ah oui, c'est vrai !

 **Natacha** -...

 **Gon** -On est Hunter ! Et toi ?

 **Natacha** -Et bien...Je...

 **Kurapika** -Les garçons, laissez-la respirer. Vous la harcelez avec vos questions.

 **Kirua** -Ah ?

 **Gon** -Désolé !

 **Natacha** -C'est...C'est pas grave.

 **Kurapika** -J'ai trouvé ce que tu avais demandée. Ça va la quantité d'eau ?

 **Natacha** -Oui, merci.

Elle commença à boire. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence. Puis les marches d'escaliers commencèrent à craquer. Kurapika, Kirua et Gon se précipitèrent vers le bas des escaliers, faisant sursauter Natacha. Celle-ci s'avança, curieuse. Le trio s'avança et chacun regarda le gynécologue et Léorio

 **Gon** -Alors ?

 **Kurapika** -Comment va notre amie ?

 **Kirua** -Et l'enfant ?

 **Le gynéco** -Ce n'est rien, il s'agit d'un malaise vagal, à cause de la fatigue, au stress et à la chute de tension. Sans les signes avant-coureurs, il y aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter, mais tout va bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi de la glycémie. Essayez de lui faire manger plus de sucres, même en morceaux ça vaut mieux. Et il faut que ses jambes soient aux dessus de sa tête lors qu'elle se couche. Il faut aussi qu'elle évite de se lever brutalement. Et n'oubliez pas de vérifier la température de la maison, qu'elle ne soit pas trop haute.

 **Léorio** -Très bien.

 **Kurapika** -On fera tout ce qu'il faut.

 **Gon** -Merci pour tout.

 **Le gynéco** -De rien, je n'ai fais que mon travail.

 **Léorio** -Ah ! Pour le payement !

 **Le gynéco** -Ce n'est rien, ce sera gratuit pour cette fois.

 **Léorio** -Ho merci, c'est vraiment sympa !

 **Le gynéco** -De rien. Bon, je repart.

 **Léorio** -Au revoir et merci encore.

 **Le gynéco** -De rien. Au revoir.

Au moment où le gynécologue repartait vers la sortie, la porte s'ouvrit 

-Les gars, écoutez... J'ai bien réfléchi et...

La voix s'arrêta, lorsque son regard se posa sur le gynécologue. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et, avant que quiconque n'ai pu cligner des yeux, Kiseki avait foncée sur le gynécologue et le colla contre le mur en coinçant la gorge de celui-ci entre ses ongles, transformés en pointes enfoncés dans le mur

 _ **Notes de l'auteur: Je m'excuse un million de fois pour le retard. Mais je remercie le lycée pour me donner tant de travail et mon esprit pour ne plus trouver d'idée pour la suite (saleté de "Page Blanche"!). Je promet de faire de mon mieux pour la suite, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas pour bientôt, cela risque de mettre beaucoup de temps**_


	19. Preuves x Jalousie x Communication

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03af5ab8b5587c5bbe3a6c26df21a5c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il y eu un temps de silence. Personne n'avait pu réagir. Puis le silence se rompit/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29424acb5a1b8e6a9147e3b95f676b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Ah mais ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff47ad48ec658252ef59e04db9ac1010"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Qu'est ce que ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c876fb0f00118ff0ac9c5594434ab94"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Kiseki !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d6cccfbfef47057fe3760933e89c95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Arrête !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df5f12690c0bfb8fba1b5d474d93919b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Mais arrête !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37653615e8fcdba158eabd6e02ee6b7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db3bfa92924f9f875a58f05a81ade02c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je crois qu'on a à discuter. Les gars, suivez-moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fce6ce0415f84c24e17b675f25312fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle mit les mains du gynécologue dans son dos, lui fit monter les marches jusqu'au 1er étage et le dirigea vers une chambre. Les garçons la suivait, étonnés et intrigués/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61dbcd445afeb3d4c863b7ee3a111432"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdaeaf9e7877380ceade414fa7a47ca1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Je ne sais pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0bafadc61f032064ccfee4b46edd857"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-On peut lui faire confiance ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eddbb577bd2bb038e042a89ee36a9ffc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Oh oui, je pense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95db4e5cf1e7006fc6df11634634cbe5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki poussa le gynécologue qui s'étala sur le sol/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceae4e0fa656827e15e6f7a63db2eea9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Attend Kiseki, attend !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa3ffc72b645bfaecf211e9e5a78a704"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-C'est la chambre où on était tout à l'heure !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab8af63441c3df4526b9b069d4ce4b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Kiseki, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2688dae18688d9e67c869c2647224a2f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Oh que si !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75beb1ca6908ebd7e9bbf4c4c319a9a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à fouiller les photos. Le gynécologue se leva/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffbfd22d29ce6c3561f29d8192f34de0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Empêchez-le partir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab3886c1738c793c234055b597aa977"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon et Kirua furent les premiers à se précipiter sur l'homme et à l'immobiliser contre la chaise/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1caf57376c331195173a2fb8ee3f17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Gon ! Kirua !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="436e7980d311912a66c64c8458f9a54f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc661d9be86d337ab270e0737e15d69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Je fais confiance à ma sœur !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bd55aa4e87f0948ff7514e1f9de3642"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Moi aussi, je lui fais confiance ! Pas vous ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e125569555a86a5ffd069b16a1bdc11a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ben...Je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65b0af7081177fe0a3f0a9870d8fc054"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a10a137abaa05470e806cfb2a84ec541"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Mais Kiseki, tu peux nous expliquer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f87a4982232a8344bd61f9c2ba278a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Vous inquiétez pas ! Vous allez tout savoir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6abe3b2df6b13caf70a62bb186b2a78b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle fouilla toute la pile de photos. Et en un geste, elle se retrouva devant le gynécologue en lui tendant quelque chose/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf4271e7a78f8bed4bd4ed3600b9245"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ça, tout ça et pas de fausse excuse, je déteste les mensonges. Et je ne crois pas être la seule !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d76df69f83401f72de8d9f6102d4679"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Bon, Kiseki, tu peux nous expliquer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730a8c9e4e14f595684d37d79c651587"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Venez voir, vous aurez les explications. Regardez ce que j'ai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82726083a6e45950ef75b31c507d7502"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika et Léorio s'approchèrent et regardèrent la photo que Kiseki leur tendait/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfffbb487a19373ac13af9e7e9c83e83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Vous avez bien vu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8eb92550d6222a2b9af3c20208a3e12"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a9f70df9c02a91710e8e396416117f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Hmm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c661bb547c0dd9fd7029b12071fb1b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et maintenant, regardez le mec en face de moi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c16b2cb0bd1cbbaaebed747a9cd9a48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ce que voulait dire Kiseki leur sauta aux yeux/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="587bf16f3d2b13537a7b9695305a2783"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je trouve que l'homme sur la photo et celui qui est devant nous se ressemble un peu trop pour que ce sot une simple coïncidence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d5048dc5899d05d5b9281132bf4572"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je suis d'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45ff55c110b2d0bd3fbd38920687246e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Alors, vous expliquez, monsieur ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a9bbc00f73de3db32ee691427994555"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Que voulez-vous savoir ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb37bc3529016916c9d86a2a8d32fd34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Attends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070ef2adf9096ab23ca9383c0341ea68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika invoqua sa chaîne et en laissa une pendre comme un pendule/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ca741b47375aa0c63300aba925a0f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-C'est bon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f093d06a91a30f24bdb4a2cc203aa7f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces photos ? Pourquoi ces photos ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, VOUS ET TOUT LES AUTRES ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a33e9d67e390553d8aafb61faaf252"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Question pour toi, pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ton Nen ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3fae4ad5538816206f448a3c4cbbd5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Trop fatiguée pour l'utiliser à nouveau, surtout que je viens de l'utiliser alors que j'aurai pas dû./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c252bb9bf36c22d8c8301cb3225b02"-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2de2149b1ff7dcd1459f065b7ab657a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Tous se retournèrent. Natacha était là, à moitié cachée derrière la porte/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25e1a09f7571e8263f32b40b0fee16e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Qu'est ce que ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f87c424b936fa908fe4254ece5e7688d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Natacha ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f52bde88565ba28f3bb5165736694e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ben, t'es qui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccce68e72885fed06f6ab03af02bf73a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Une maid qui a servi de chauffeuse à ce type./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb815ce2874bea9e56bc4d5ec05d604"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et bien, chère demoiselle, figure toi que cet homme est un violeur pédophile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59165279e5b2dcecb156a4775e853ab4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natacha/span/span-Pardon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df91cf02775bf1ec711db9e201c765d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Toujours aussi subtile.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d94a44644030b0cba1065e25ef2a486"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natacha/span/span-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba896abc367d6858e96dac49f367f40d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Regarde la photo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34fae1c1f3bfe9749f247044f82b6fdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle lui tendit l'image/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a8df1aa2860c99e0d526beca825ab3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je tiens à préciser que, avec calcul, la petite fille que tu vois sur cette photo à 10 ans environ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d82a9f1167672d88be17dd051c2250"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natacha regarda la photo, puis l'homme, horrifiée/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6feea03f4bbbe0101afb21e66afe0a7d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natacha/span/span-Quand...? Comment...? Comment avez-vous pu...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce82b518b7167dd0a125fd58d1582828"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb99de229a3f9d7db34485f52e4a85f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Aller ! On les veut nos explications !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d383de5b443b9eb33915acb80528920"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Aller ! Aller !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a85b25b3bda67587e4f92bdb33172e0e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Vous nous raconter tout depuis le début, compris ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe3e0a74cba1ba4879de3cf5a831ba2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-... Très bien... Il y a plusieurs années, ici-même, il y avait un homme qui habitait cette maison. Il avait pas mal de tunes, mais il était seul. Il faisait partit d'un "club" où nous nous sommes rencontrés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbd0a5b728700615dd323fb0258beb13"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-"Nous" ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31cb7d40c65cebb9216c1063f052260f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Lui, moi et d'autres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8eb18db4aaf0d28cca693330584ec42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-D'autres pédophiles ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f13a7c778ddbc586823c85087d633e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-...Oui... Puis, un jour, ce vieux là a organisé son propre club qui s'appelait... Ah oui ! "Le grand crû"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6c109a2e4b14f911e042e05a4cb0e9c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika sursauta. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6545fd50da3ffbe8b33176b54a17d958"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Hé Kurapika, ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d0a22edc99c7ece220431c5517d8a15"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Je... Je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré l'un d'entre eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f54ce89d765fbcf49c035aa87890d745"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Pardon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0e6863f7910d5776ba118993f079e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Comment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f46ee27a5cb45c959defdaeb8eafa5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Le jour où nous sommes arrivés ici. Tu te souviens, Léorio ? Marika mettait du temps et Senritsu était venu nous demander la durée d'un paralysant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3bb4792eceae2a3184db6112c8dda4d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ah oui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ee1c05b418bbd6356adbe2165560e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pourquoi elle a posée cette question ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="098ea7c4a0edee2f880206676399bbd0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Elle s'inquiétait pour Marika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="568f910d2a3dff09714af7805a715bc3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Et je suis sorti aller voir si Marika arrivait bientôt. Et bien, j'ai vu un homme qui m'a demandé si c'était ici "Le grand crû"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b889db498ae3bc6e50fd73aa9f1a90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda878a3a21acd795289fdc0441c2946"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Et il m'a dit que c'était ici autrefois. Et merde, si j'avais su.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9b37165b06e029a3fb7238b7dd21def"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Un pédophile est venu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a81245d88df13939048b244f2e99694"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Je comprend mieux la colère que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Marika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51cc93875251f92c83fb7e3aec8565b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Remarque, au vu du nombre d'hommes sur les photos et de la taille du village et de la ville plus loin, je ne serais pas étonné si on me disait que tout les hommes de cet endroit sont des pédophiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38629f52f560ca46841f10ce14d6cf6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Pas à ce point là !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28e4f84ec864545d733e34c6338fc37b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Bon, c'est vrai que j'exagère un peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a34d627a3947878519e6afbbd049ca97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ho merde.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d103ee2eb7c4000fef9929adfc3df3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais crois pas qu'on t'ai oubliés ! Aller, tu nous raconte la suite maintenant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="543e78636fe616177ebae16476150a2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Oui, je sais. Donc, on faisait des réunions au moins une fois par semaine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea02265837ef91c0d1b6b28b481ed46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Des réunions comment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38fb62a1e5005f68b8b1cb3c137c475"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Je préfère vous épargner les détails. Vous avez les images./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4209b1e594ac33d97565615b70486a12"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oh putain.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6ddf1563ce0fa9a82879d1f1fae736"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et il n'y avait que cette fille ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158afe668b4777cb402ae0bf31f99385"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-/spanParfois, il y en avait d'autres. Dans ces moments là/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fa74b52637812338253c3c4f27ec1c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-NON ! Je veux même pas savoir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7eb0ef06ca4d7435cf8aeeeecc672d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Moi non plus !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e7ddc2d34f135201e579d4520d37ad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Je comprends. Mais ensuite, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais du jour au lendemain, tout s'est arrêté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5859015d988cd0317ab8912473bbe3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Vraiment ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760062c63c99937d81aded8312684544"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Oui. Le "patron" du "club" ne répondait plus ni au téléphone, ni à la porte, ni aux lettres. La maison est devenu silencieuse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="512be0db42e9b989846b4eaa4a4b2422"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d70cc20dc497bb259540019d999c7bb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Par magie ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18d6dd717162800404a751f835ae849e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-On sait pas ce qui est arrivé à se vieux, mais il n'y avait plus de rendez-vous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5455cca996370711ac2428fc39f8e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Et puis après ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e60668375eea8ae8a8dfb3bbf28a900"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-Plus rien. La maison est resté vide jusqu'à ce que ce soit à votre tour d'y être./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae33e7137fdc12479bff104f84b6445"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Mhmm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dda47d99ae71d177566a39328d32d35"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Je vois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28845b56f802e420493e22db61925604"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28dffe2cce4c211ae9596bf51564b128"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynéco/span/span-C'est tout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d99fe757bda5cc7fedad3f734e054fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est vrai ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ef49828e85d37f429460e4192796c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Il ne ment pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0bf0dd8aa3694c1d86ffee70c78e552"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Très bien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68df7218699b0aa28ad6bb8d6e608fea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natacha, choquée, s'était effondrée sur une chaise. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d40b76594daa213a701550d75cdb85bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-J'aimerai savoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fdf32fd884b0840f0adde48e3446d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b4c2488d13330b21a6fb9504bf49b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cbf53dbf20bfc89067b2a6e93f44e66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c0f4f044c31f2b72d01f551a353d38e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Je veux dire, vous êtes un pédophile, vous avez violé pleins d'enfants, dont notre amie, on ne va pas laisser passer ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b282b9f763c4b87a75459c53e81cc9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Il a raison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24dba6571da0d6627dbcd6d08b4f2e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Moi aussi. On fait quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4058a075afa609be5d39bcc723174b39"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-On se charge de lui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be2dced4325675dd3baf61f31423e17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Kirua.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71f626373f9c730fc8d52aeaa9f18a1b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je pense que le mieux, c'est la police. Et puis, on a des preuves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48fcfd091ee05da530e38ed0df587049"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-C'est vrai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70303c0c3c723684bc69a2757913bb16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Vous voulez vraiment le faire maintenant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b8f83dd9fe42692703603c57a020fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Que voulez vous dire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59ce0aae7637692e96e98399f8105a77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Je pense à votre amie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f188541a709fd46556b0c6e7848980ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Notre amie ? Laquelle ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7192d14e76505e280ba4cd1e2beb82d0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Celle dont je m'occupe, celle qui est enceinte. Il n'y a pas d'autres gynécologue dans la région. Si je finis en prison maintenant, qui s'occupera d'elle ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657181819cf7bd1584751e57237f86b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ah.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c796038390622de39ed39431c1c91aa8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-On se débrouillera comme on peut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a4891ecb039617990d0343ec105f01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-...D'accord... Mais alors faites vite, il faut qu'elle ai un autre gynécologue avant le 8ème mois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36a79abf7fdb42badbc1043610a48f8a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Et bien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a090d135f59596d7d0a8686ab82f6a"-MINUTE !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ced92e522c2551467b7e5f8917761b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il y eu un sursaut général/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5078f348f29c926d620e4946784cbd2c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ya...Yamika ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e39366ce83a83a0a67531e2164f2d44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Qu'est ce que tu vais là ? Je croyais que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69f5414d9308f9f927b9539d9fe37d4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Tu vas bien ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f88e8eaeeb6645abe1fbef46c8cca7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Vous êtes tous sérieux ? Ce mec a violé ma sœur et vous comptez la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba746a8987983ec5bbe28875879d447f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ef27a99cdae1be14dbbb8b60529698"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8286bdeb2747c79513339754463a09"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Besoin d'aide pour ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2625d3a99ba420f3687317765e16c6d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Kirua !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa56a4df1f77336638f9e59a432e7e18"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Yamika... Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne chose à faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e22faad912dc0e53a62f7cae548069"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! Toi qui parle que de te venger de la Brigade ?! C'est toi qui me dis que la vengeance c'est pas bien !?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7989044849fdaba41bc25f2e6dade2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d19bf4bf2bc0c9f123f153247dcea4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Là, j'avoue qu'elle marque un point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c10bafb8f836acc7f7e36b9276bdf0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-OH, ça suffit !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c81c559acfc37912f32e4b13a773d850"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Justement, ne devient pas comme lui ! Quand il est obsédé par la vengeance, il était insupportable, fermé et irritable autant qu'irritant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0764ddcef396eac9ddf4e528c69c0774"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Ça va ? T'en a d'autres ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f639cf03e553613cfa9fac809ff92408"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-De ce que je sache, non./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a8ffe822dd79d0688091fd5f5633dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Alors comme ça, tu es la sœur de la petite ? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Mais... Je pense qu'elle est morte maintenant, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="129fbf90ab258e949d7768c503548e09"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-TA GUEULE ! TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE TOI !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2443a9fcdd434bf8ef93efd05bf518f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est morte ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87eefdd41d7c8dc3ec9791d6f4267243"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le gynécologue/span/span-Depuis que les rendez-vous se sont arrêtés, on ne l'a plus jamais revu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ba3156eed4f5677c1c7780326035e61"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Ah bon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300c40e179875f1c0ef3291b9db6fe4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Pourtant Senritsu nous avait dit qu'elle s'étaient connus ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e972a8ae4ca613daffa632e0e79530"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oui, mais maintenant que j'y pense, Senritsu m'avait parlée d'elle en tant qu'homme. Je te rappelle que lorsque nous l'avons connus, Marika était Hamika, le frère de Yamika. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un garçon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3db34982ce497d246c537343037e97a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est vrai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008386c12ee8d9aa23e1546d4d87962e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"D'ailleurs... Il faudra que je règle un truc avec Marika... On verra plus tard./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d6b0e07c58e74f4c2b83973046b9c6a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2136d7515f222e04f1b5cb5121437dea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-De quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eaf8ee5917735aaa2394344e1931d0d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-De lui !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0508179ae067578e6e7f186cfdb36b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13bfdbb12e096441904c1b4a4066868e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je pense que le mieux reste d'appeler la police. On a des preuves et les policiers pourront arrêter les autres grâce aux photos. De plus, on pourra leur demander de lancer un avis de recherches pour ta sœur. Tu ne pense pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b787c08f08d0cac402f2addc2dd90130"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-... Et s'il y en a un parmi eux ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cecdba6991cfad8cb467dd54686df241"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je le reconnaîtrais, et lui aussi sera enfermé ! Je te le promet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0053f6e88f69e1112bbab021c7d7c35"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-...D'accord.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da98970ac0cf4d9a10cdc50b89ffcf5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro de la police et demanda à Kurapika d'attacher le gynécologue avec sa chaîne. Celui-ci répondit qu'il n'allait pas chercher à s'échapper. Kiseki, confiante, monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Senritsu. Elle frappa à la porte/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e79a9da7dd51ed0d9b8efebbb4580d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Senritsu ? Je peux entrer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d74102a6ef25d165e8fb4a35e49ac155"-Oui, bien sur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508b5a69728c23ea76d4cdf345a5ee5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle entra, et vit Senritsu allongée sur le lit, les pieds sur 3 coussins empilés les uns sur les autres, un gant mouillé sur le front/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6b508db6b835bc19aeb8a159a744f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Euh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a40e006858aa828ccd9fc8ed5c787b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Kiseki ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50dd96088705509cbb581877b9b2317b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle essaya de se redresser/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a09a5f50637c2560c14ecafe59706c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Te redresse pas ! Faut que tu te reposes ! C'est pas grave si tu reste allongée, je comprend !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdcb56784bee87a81364d66afcd8fd91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-D'accord, merci Kiseki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69368fa3c0498bc852205f9cb1544afa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Alors... Comment ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50942d3e17aabf6f27f1a377cd21fe2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Mieux, je te remercie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98f7840a7b84ef470d31676c0f7354d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et... Et le bébé ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84eb59a94f7d4bd4a8903d9e6edef51"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Bien. Il n'arrête pas de prend du poids, mais il va bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ced30d11941b734a993f3e0655f32dfd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est cool. Alors... J'imagine que tu as tout entendu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1743f27ea8fc26c7e90ec6c955d8e709"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui... Et je n'arrive pas à y croire... Il faisait parti de ceux qui ont abusés d'elle.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14d04dd70eef3d9b71ce65eaa2dc1a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ouais... C'était un mec pas cool ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a96aa7c514490ebcb7c6a78757b30b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Pas du tout, au contraire. Il était vraiment gentil ,agréable, compréhensif./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e566259406be47db3a868dbd42b5ea7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-À ce point ? C'est pourtant pas le genre de mec qui a le profil d'un violeur d'enfant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcca63609ef224a12a19a4fe6d8ee612"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est encore plus surprenant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1f8646dee407583a9193c030b5f919"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Enfin, il n'y a peut-être pas de profil précis pour certains types de personnes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb66a93985a73a8e63bc45dde99a5f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Peut-être.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff334e008e16d55b62d5a7784d5aa1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-...Senritsu, je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e3bbcfcc89b5189e27b009246cfa5c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ffa4a259b92a83fc38efd91333aadfc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je... J'aimerai... Je tiens à... Enfin je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee475d987167fb423139f590f739f0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui, Kiseki ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e467188d3cf3267529611984a15d2c22"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour... Pour tout à l'heure/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a641fc40120e64cb2d1ba836f25e4296"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tout à l'heure ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca407a9ec01350fab2251c1c3365b9c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Oui...Quand je t'ai criée dessus, que je t'ai insultée, j'ai été horrible.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56fe32a04c4a6f06702725aaf272262"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je sais à quoi je ressemble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c995a3bfa63371ebf0b0ba64dda748c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu te trompes. Enfin presque.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd86c44c898aaad849ac88b3ba67b1d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="274de32e553f8a1717715c653b1f60ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ben... Tout ce que je t'ai dis... Les insultes et tout ça... C'est parce que... Il m'a fallut des mois pour m'en rendre compte... Enfin non, je le savais depuis pas mal de temps, mais je l'acceptais pas. Donc... La vérité, c'est que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f18229539a1856d6ba1734f7264803fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle inspira et expira à fond. Senritsu était plus qu'intriguée/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f387040a36039a1f988a4f3d32162ff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je...Je suis jalouse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc8ee9b925e2b0fa9168a75e9aadb99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Jalouse ? De quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa243eb6a94ec8c5a9cd62108ecf514"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais enfin ! De toi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac3bdab618f059ee258e00af93d7adf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-De...De moi ? Comment ça de moi ? Pourquoi es-tu jalouse de moi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e035cc4fd03a44f3eb3489f3415e85c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tu vois pas pourquoi je suis jalouse de toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5dd85f8ad0c897311a04799fe2a0bf2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Non, vraiment pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d793132c2682dcc4a7357d527a2f924"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-T'as des qualités géniales, t'es douce, tu t'énerves jamais, tu comprends et tu sais écouter, t'as jamais besoin de faire d'effort pour ton apparence parce que tout le monde t'adore. Et... Tu sais tout le temps pardonner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70281e07dc5059652bae50906c5ce105"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Kiseki.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdcc472b3422e57199320748a0ac966e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Et en plus, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il y a une espèce d'aura pure et bienveillante qui se dégage de toi. C'est un truc qui... Comment dire... Qui donne vraiment plus envie de t'aimer que de te détester... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens t'adore dès qu'ils te voient./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd053a1862e55a663c206fa6914bf491"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Détrompes toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e65e904fb82c8ad1c5a96d2580a71459"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="132533cbdf06e6b3824962d0a3749772"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Les gens n'ont pas toujours une bonne impression de moi lorsqu'ils me croisent. Je ne suis pas très appréciée... Mon physique dérange beaucoup.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25499d847f4a1df444c80328fd8c52f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tu veux dire que t'as déjà subit des insultes comme les miennes ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fe8d63201aebe2c2e5cc530d195718"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu détourna la tête en baissant doucement le regard. Il y eu un silence/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f32355016011852a57235ac92494574"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Senritsu ? Ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d08bd6b21741a8dfc6c8475e7b4be82"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle retourna son regard vers celui de Kiseki, un léger sourire pâle sur les lèvres/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="102bb239b5a9f76ebe4df53002feed33"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Non non, rien, oublie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d5806a3a10576f97bf6797913d6e99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Non non non j'oublie rien. Y a quelque chose qui va pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a988ffb0e2404d78daf9a88a3e04ee0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Kiseki, je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85778405b4b0ce986a7236166bad5db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Soudain, Senritsu sursauta et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Kiseki paniqua/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e2be9809ee99ec4f2cae46f0a77079"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Hey hey hey hey hey, ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63cd193f13910c24c7c381a812ec035"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le bébé qui a bougé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c32a273a093f0d7938473bcf6aaa98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ah d'accord, je vois, j'ai eu peur. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9befebb4dc232b3bdc4f3ab8cff8d4c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Non merci, ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7996e588d9d0c9e0fe218d3afb93a8d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Normal... Mhmm... Je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df3ebbe908929e5f321d1fba4a08d17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6913a9e51cb7a3af02547b35629e5954"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je... Je peux toucher ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ca8b85d7bac9d4636419ad2283dbec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui, d'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3dca18832584a52088adcf0ddca12e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki se rapprocha timidement de Senritsu et posa sa tête ainsi que sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9874f7eb2f5c6df73606d3b39e8d4c25"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est bizarre. C'est tout chaud. Et... Il y a comme du bruit à l'intérieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974d40b705b5811f6e21b6f1905231ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est normal, il y a un bébé qui bouge à l'intérieur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6efe3ec57be341cad91d8b17f6f38bb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pas faux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f945d857d4d018142ffcacc6b21f42b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Au fait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2420bca2e516d4720c40a6341298ca3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mhm ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8677c6beb02dae7bdc3db17b063fb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Merci Kiseki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="840b4cc498f7031ce2f6f01ce42c3b35"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb0696bc6afd01c54cba6bfe99dd00c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Pour m'avoir demandée la permission de toucher mon ventre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf02900e3854e1c3f3eed737b869dc21"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ben... C'est normal, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64122a2ffe4186dcec26e5812c943246"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Pas vraiment. Les gens ne se rendent pas souvent compte que ce n'est pas agréable de faire ça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3945b2d7e8e5e24549f2fb14d51cf775"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tu n'aimes pas ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd5d27b8cd0070300e3457ab0a41985"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous, vous êtes mes amis, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais lorsque des inconnus font ça sans demander la permission, c'est vraiment désagréable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e6af7468df552ba0d9bd89121fa0ca5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Y en a vraiment qui font ça ?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9c7ce8b63cc8ac5e485d34c64a6e53"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b48d2b11d982a554e291ab2cb5d061d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Non mais je m'en vais leur apprendre la politesse moi. Je leur touche les fesses la prochaines fois, ils devraient comprendre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4341604ef3f326da597f467a054cb94a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas qu'aller dans de tels extrémités soit une bonne idée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca23e73fb6a0212e7c2224156110c4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Dommage, comme ça ils.. Non mais !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54184baa7ec09af2e20ca29b3f640265"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki se redressa brutalement/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83fed5251d26e38bbf4d2768d8b3a9c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11aa4eb93cdaf10e00e995e310a4e258"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je viens de me prendre un coup ! Agressif ton bébé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7db29b1070ab4f7c01edf6f1d6ee413"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu se mit à rire/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73dd66e124416fabb3c03033dcdf4058"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je comprends, mais ces coups sont normaux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28a2ac1c2ccef67f45dd2176193622c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Hein ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f431b6be27ad771ac0b24c6ac4d45e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Le bébé est en train de développer son toucher. Il découvre son environnement sans savoir ce que c'est. C'est comme ça depuis le début de la grossesse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f47ca5f1d07f82458c8739c40cea7ba2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Bah alors, pourquoi on le voyait pas avant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6204f6b1e7b04d6c353007ea17d7d8f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Parce qu'il était plus petit. Je m'excuse s'il t'a fait mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fab4b95c11e27ea3619800051883ff9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Non, il m'a juste surpris, ça m'a fait aussi mal que si un papillon m'avait touché. D'ailleurs j'y pense, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40954724afbcbcc89354884aaca1bcab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je l'ignore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09760e00f853e1ce279b1ef127c4a144"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pendant les examens avec le gynécologue, t'as pas su ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec6537a29284e219f0234bbab1a55aa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ce n'était pas obligatoire, et j'ai préféré ne pas savoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac092fe2bf1eae30add12ba61069859"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Bah, pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37485bb89f90421626f43625ab44ea01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je n'avais pas envie de me projeter, d'imaginer des choses. Et puis, j'ai un peu envie de me garder la surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e6dca5c6bb83544bec90c5bfb351805"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ah, je vois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75df399e1fe8bbe66c97c0311efcfaa0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki remarqua soudainement un objet sur la commode/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca29d85ea955be91da7b8c865e22950"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9855517682af5a81ec7d75e6c2617e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle s'approcha et remarqua une étrange boule avec des aiguilles à côté/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f687eb383d69ccc6535647bb33f53d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tu sais coudre ? Ou tricoter ? C'est quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dafdae785ad9b5abb2df8b1e6c0d9a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je viens de commencer, je n'en avais jamais fait avant. C'est une peluche pour le bébé, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90628dc550756be7be58c5dd1526c959"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Trop mignon ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e8bcf1c31809249dce2dfdde876195"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai fais que la base, j'hésite encore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a5134a5d5fe478e14a1484b78bff27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-De toute façon, tu as encore du temps. je crois que t'as pris beaucoup d'avance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93fd0a97406fa7a26aa8a7662150577f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74a28c6602b56db17adcf8fbb613275"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Disons qu'on voit bien qu'il y a un bébé qui va arriver dans ta chambre. La nouvelle commode, le berceau à barreaux, la table à je-sais-pas-quoi, les petits fauteuils moelleux, la minuscule étagère à livres, le coffre, la veilleuse, les petits vêtements, le bassin dans la salle de bain avec une trousse rempli d'affaires pour bébé, enfin t'as compris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb005086bcad2c14269851019fb13d65"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est vrai. Un bébé, c'est beaucoup de nouveautés et d'affaires. Et encore, nous avons eu de la chance, beaucoup de travaux ont été évités./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1199855c74f0af3717bded71fc5bb991"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="789ae018a11f2075e891957c55dd3777"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Il y a peu de meubles à bout pointus, et les autres m'ont aidés à en arrondir certains. Beaucoup de prises électriques sont déjà en hauteur et j'ai achetée des caches-prises pour les autres. Le mur de cette chambre a déjà une bonne couleur douce, lavable sans être toxique, certaines lampes ont une lumière plus jaune que blanche et il y a un système de variation de lumière./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1897555959abcc6f3c4adcd67055668e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ah oui, ça en fait du boulot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b1f33d4a47c7d43a97f1904a5f71de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Mais il reste encore pas mal de chose à acheter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22c657e9c1f15283324e5e0eef7afa04"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Encore ? Mais c'est exigeant de vivre avec un bébé !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b87ef210ab185d98226d5c686e2b79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est vrai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9629c04e01b62a6995a28f0a8a864279"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki était hésitant. Senritsu lui avait parlée de manière si naturel/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a812bcecf122b0decf863eb7929313e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-... Senritsu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf98ab332569856e5368e79ce5ee702"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c380ce9d722f61d3d8041c19e80b501d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Alors c'est vrai... Que tu me pardonnes ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d7ebfe7f1ee5968623434e951b7410"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui, bien sûr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9b99193e137375164348e9936d1182"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est gentil... Mais j'ai été si horrible avec toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65095b4b7da63aff1097bd2626ec11bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ce n'est rien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6894eb5141acb4c39d95f33cc3d5a0bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Si, c'est quelque chose. C'était de la pure gratuité par jalousie... Et puis, je t'ai souvent insultée dans ton dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a54f2b4335efd23116fdcc5bb5101e11"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà oubliée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c4b74edcb2396cf42d6df8f12a73a24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais il y a pire... Tu sais la technique que j'ai utilisée sur Yami ? Ben... Je l'ai utilisée sur toi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b035d2db01aa9a1ac4d6a0dd042ada95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Quoi ? Comment ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec50ea32bc660ec9022ae8ee825a1ef5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Quand t'es revenu de chez la Brigade, on se demandait comment t'allait, alors j'ai voulu aller voir pour essayé de t'aider, mais... Quand j'ai su la vérité, j'ai été incapable de dire quoique ce soit... Je sais que j'aurai dû le dire, mais... Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, ni à qui... Je me sentais incapable de dire quoique se soit... Je suis désolée.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f278702fdb7957ab2c9189fcaf7c1b4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-...Je vois... C'est sûr que c'est quelque chose de difficile... Ce n'est pas le genre de chose facile.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407c32735c5a0073f47b6a710a6b2185"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu as été violée, je l'ai su et je n'ai rien dit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07a9cba3934887362ae441e157c7b7d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, beaucoup ne savent pas comment réagir face à ce genre de situation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28b7ba64c149846a320eacf2bc6e3d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais j'aurai dû dire quelque chose, faire un truc, n'importe quoi, mais pas me taire ! C'est de ma faute si t'en es là./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5857bad6fe62e075f641374c398eee02"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Mais non. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="058caad1942956513ec6667e699815cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Si j'avais dit quelque chose plus tôt, t'aurai pas perdu ton boulot et u serais pas enceinte../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="345bab2906955ff8129efa8237df87b2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tu te trompes, mon boss m'a licencié parce qu'il ne pouvait plus me payer, il ne pouvait plus payer personne. Et puis, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je n'étais pas au bout de 3 mois. Si j'avais choisi d'avorter, j'aurai pu. Mais... Je n'ai pas voulu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa8f6a1d03a1a9682a162d23366f6c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ça n'as pas l'air de te plaire. C'est toi qui voulait le garder, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f9db3af0d7bd2c5663b45fb6dc8bf9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Si, mais je commence à regretter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbf2bde09522cf5a0198f493441f738"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais, pourquoi ? On dit tout le temps qu'un bébé, c'est la plus belle chose au monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01ab2ba84abf06a1ed097fef80afa97d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Certainement, mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais, mais surtout ne pourrais pas lui donner.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e0f592023638b98b914bf0e750092d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6b7d50880a59b48e6ea7459da0f52a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je m'inquiète tout le temps. Il me faudra trouver un nouvelle emploi d'ici peu, malgré le temps normal d'un congé maternité. Et je me refuse à vous entraîner davantage là dedans. Vous êtes avec moi depuis si longtemps, je ne peux vous imposer cela plus longtemps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae9654905f8e9787d18a77df357e9821"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais enfin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0706ea4dfd3752328c21f42f25cc723f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Beaucoup de choses, même de simples détails m'angoissent... J'ai même peur de comment me verra mon enfant.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8300a3888fa5e1b7c804657a6136fd99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Senritsu.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b8ed7c133540f487f496d2db44478ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Celle-ci se redressa légèrement et secoua la tête/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5caa15e760b34cf7473c88c7f74e289"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tu as raison. Je me plains, je me plains, mais ce n'est pas le plus important./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0199980adad8023b3acbfae8b935a378"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais j'ai pas dit ça. Et qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e6f49fb6923560b895906a83a674c56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Marika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0dea28c119c7ec3d45d5123fc49768f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Ah... Oui.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d2286049dc0a77d2de0a24a3db7c95"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Avec toutes ces histoires, Kiseki avec presque oubliée Marika. Personne n'avait eu d'idée de quoi faire/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c778f8635eb041ee0bb950daf263fdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est vrai. Mais que faire, c'est la question.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="095bb83276f2cdf675314f8dc384fd05"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Les marches de l'escalier se mirent à grincer et Kiseki ne remarqua qu'à l'instant les sirènes de police/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff066f272a71ff9be3e1cbe0e786949"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Alors ? Comment cela se passe ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a1d3e3e61c7b860bb3432163f281ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Génial... Le commissaire a avoué être lui aussi coupable, les autres vont être retrouvés et arrêtés, sauf ceux qui sont morts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f3454292284047239fc19ea3003108"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Youpi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b14ec9f69ee23952b56cfcd5d585df3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-D'ailleurs, y a un truc qui fait aussi parti des affaires de la police./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21925849b0d1fde65537c4791c112435"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-De quoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8acb0b0874b360f58a6c042530e736"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Celui qui organisait tout ça, on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f973fac74922258f3e0f799949a28fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Il est pas mort ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59da1ff954b454db8fb04b68a4ae2d9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Personne ne sait. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Certains disent que la petite fille dont il s'occupait avait aussi disparu, mais vu que Senritsu l'a rencontrée moins d'un mois après en tant que garçon, je suppose que les gens l'ont juste pas reconnu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e42f4c330ac35e63d1a45099d39b8ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est logique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a6fb988c305b6c7003c52cac2adb66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-D'ailleurs Senritsu, le gynécologue m'a donné encore quelques conseils pour toi, vu qu'il ne s'occupe plus de toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42822a92e3e2cc8020ecf7fc5644f66f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ah oui... Lesquels ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90491c8f1d2c797adf928cee6c169b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Tu devrais vraiment t'inscrire à des cours de préparation d'accouchement, tu vas bientôt commencer à prendre du poids plus vite, mais évite de prendre moins de 9 kg ou plus de 13 kg, repose toi le plus possible, évite les bains chauds et si tu te sens lourde, privilégie l'eau froide, faudra penser à aller trouver un autre gynécologue, on t'aidera. Et... Attend, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Oublie pas d'acheter des vêtements d'allaitements./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63634804c2e7169c97715dc71f02d84"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Hé ben, il est à fond dans son travail. On le fait arrêter, mais il nous donne quand même des conseils./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0168cad59916de1972a4b9c49dde6e56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Tout à l'heure, il avait la mélodie de quelqu'un qui savait que cela lui arriverait, et qui savait qu'il encourrait ce qui lui arrive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="370d80a199fc436996f5bfe0b6f6538f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Tu veux dire qu'il acceptait ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9630d1f62a77e182d93d41d19c1049b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il est savait qu'il méritait la sentence qu'il va recevoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ae57975d234e0d0e6cde876e233f2dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je vois... C'était pas tant que ça un sale type.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0119bffc400fb9b639a9149cb79b68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il y eu un silence gênant. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Senritsu sentait sa tête s'alourdir, mais s'inquiétait trop/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfd8894232c99d3f4a3d45eb68fbe4c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Léorio.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c36fb3588752d3406a97243a2b748c9f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28dab2a0604a1ecd0a1fb2da2d357f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je m'inquiète pour Marika... Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a une solution ? Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que l'ont fasse ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928da1d40e3e2b809b6fd31e40daa2d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je pense qu'on devrait en discuter avec les autres, mais le mieux, c'est que tu te repose un peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c711d859a792e1260366448f7eb7cad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Elle peut au moins discuter avec nous avant de se reposer, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d59edb82fc6451c6d333d36d5489e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Elle ne dois pas se forcer, ce n'est pas bon pour elle et pour le bébé, et je vois qu'elle est fatiguée, c'est bien le cas Senritsu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd9c2e9c90bd22ef4240dbce366cb68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Un peu oui, mais ça va./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3924b48dbaf922565bcbdb76c1bc3f9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Un grand bruit retentit, venant des escaliers. Léorio et Kiseki eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que trois jeunes garçons et une jeune fille rentrèrent dans le chambre/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b62518ecc59f6cd918420ff7dcd0208"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Senritsu, tu es réveillée ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b17f8876bc80bf19cba41c39245986d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fcfeefcc54f32965e281bb9a89426e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Comment tu te sens ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cdf111fcde1896ed298ad4d710f4bc8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Du calme, du calme, laissez-la respirer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f1e11f7879a2ec907c00a88339d382"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne m'étouffent pas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af464e5e11c394c1173fa25b4688594f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Une futur maman a besoin d'air, de repos et de calme !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cb7fc0626ca0d54ccc35481ac47f9d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Elle ne bouge pas et elle peut parler, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3f229fd178cee798e65f5161bee79a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ben oui, mais.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2f223d196c3079a1f87a183cd55967"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ne t'en fais pas Léorio, je peux parler un peu, je ne me sens pas très fatiguée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a808147b418ce4253fa0a061257d01e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Bon d'accord, mais dès que tu te sens ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fatiguée, on te laisse te reposer, compris ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4aec87c58842b50aea808440334f0f3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Compris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa659738e0e1be92f16983f082fac90"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Alors Senritsu, est-ce que ça va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e171e8248a43a9b3e17ad1ab08ae585"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui, je vais bien, ça va beaucoup mieux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90b246e1954747dd98e889f5f8bcc37"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika lança un étrange regard à Kiseki/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344e22040c7efdcf9c24188287ba51f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Et toi Kiseki ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c55abc761cb59e2872e5a1466eab832"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je...Je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4668b35d2ee145aca29edd99830c46b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ne soit pas agressif, Kurapika. Elle est venue s'excuser et me demander comment j'allais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68f8f72bb7cc652b49706a14373a2ecc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Ah, je vois... Pardon Kiseki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f940f4a1f8922903ea5f1f55ab5fa161"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est rien, je comprends, je n'étais vraiment pas sympa avec elle, c'est normal que tu te méfie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6ddd9f10297f2e9f4cc5e4c5725286c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-J'ai pas à être aussi méfiant non plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ef012d820f273c92cd41a13aba01d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais je comprends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b6397b1fc2af532d4611f8dd94e5f20"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Senritsu, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43f20ff1dd59f1d2f2b367e8e3a5a50c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Tu es encore inquiète ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d2f9fa9ab4228266664ac305dc6bac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Inquiète pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4231642446a40b0f7babdbe6b1ae90f9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je m'inquiète pour Marika.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfef55fc9415d97afde34d6f06c1e3fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Nous aussi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f744d16a4dc2790d77121ade3a4a85"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-C'est justement pour cela qu'on est venus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67944bc9129cfeedf098b38371c11052"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Enfin, on est aussi venu voir comment tu allais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b36f9edb06079ebba51963ce37d69309"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Mais... On ne sait pas quoi faire pour Marika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a39878260a98da17d64bb493f7121ab2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Je pense avoir une idée, mais comme il faut de l'organisation et votre accord, j'ai voulu qu'on soit tous assemblés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91052d136c4a93670d4ca7148228d839"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Pas de problème. Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd5f6193f9b19b9ef5eb18303862599"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parte la chercher./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70858d97f18d34fec823d5e473b0023c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Comme une expédition ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="411e10b2dccd35ac7cf44b6d156689d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Un peu, oui. Et pour ça, il faudra qu'on fasse des groupes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac70c2e58574a34ede3dc9aca775e8e4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-On peut essayer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53631292cc7bb4b46f0917ae09b2bc9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Mais dans tout les cas, Senritsu, il faudra que tu reste ici pour te reposer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b970b5dded94aca448aaa2b5b57009d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Mais, avec mon pouvoir, je pourrais la repérer plus vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac4c802585af3f3eb5d12a73a51f56a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je sais, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, il faut que tu te reposes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d6029d6d2cc23f20b15f8da478ca207"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Vous ne comptiez pas prendre la voiture ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux monter dedans, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704a1a359251f67db7612acb2ac3a997"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-C'est déconseillé. La ceinture de sécurité peut être dangereuse, voir mortel pour le bébé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523168541772025f986668e7923e2b1a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oh... Je vois.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e7a9ee91104384ac44f0b4394062a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Mais si elle ne met pas de ceinture et qu'on va doucement ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="933658f6942a329281bbd6f217b68cd9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle en fasse trop, et qu'elle se repose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3fbdcb9ab3a4f7c99b5e7293843abd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je comprends.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a51c54d4399a52c27c9107fed6c667"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Mais tu veux aider, n'est ce pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7973efd4d313efdc0a045a5ed1d40ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui, je veux pouvoir vous aider à la retrouver. Léorio, si je me repose et que, ensuite je viens dans la voiture, rien que pour utiliser mon ouïe afin d'essayer de l'entendre, c'est faisable, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3788fa15727ed149222f207b261f5baa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-... De toute façon, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, n'est ce pas ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72ec6a96d11f6bf9c5960f679847a8ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tout comme une certaine personne, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf80cbc2d1ad283918d862e4cf72b68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Mais oui, je me souviens. Un certain blond qui voulait aller à de certaines enchères malgré le fait qu'il était très malade et qui auparavant c'était mis en danger malgré nos recommandations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cc15b390fa5ef3b4220acdd5d3b0b06"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-À d'accord, vous voulez jouer à ça ? Je te rappelle que dans l'histoire actuelle, ce que fera Senritsu influencera sur sa santé et de celle de son enfant !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a4cd2694cc374efaa66a691510cd32"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oui, je sais... Tu sais quoi Senritsu, d'abord tu te repose, ensuite on verra si tu es en état, ça te va ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aed0d80ffc4a7d28e326205df7361f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est d'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c83e3327673554037e70639cff1fadcb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Débrouillez-vous tout les deux. Mais j'aimerai savoir qui vient maintenant avec moi. Alors qui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67bfa8a0fe240254c2a25c23f844771f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e42ea7cfc464206ea4ceab654ee60d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Moi aussi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669fcfef3f4f5ac2039a6d6752d36606"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Je viens également !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3783903a645017a549ede39e81a324"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73372d650bf66abac59312714cacbdb9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Yamika ? Tu es sûre que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cece97499963a6363907b87c0a9013c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Oui ! Je sais que je peux retrouver ma sœur ! Je veux me faire pardonner ! Je sais me battre ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi venir !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52214fcbfe04f2de7f0f69d4054e60ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-C'est OK, mais tu feras attention, d'accord ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e35f7b01e52ee13f939f2d6019d4a1b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Promis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d195d30bc280b3e02d88e6084b52eed2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Est-ce que cela va à tous, pour l'instant ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="462cf1aaeef7760e50ac25ba10113c3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-Oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d102c76b6e49d765f5030fdfedd3c202"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Oui oui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53980992eb32d4f79f71657863dd5f45"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Ouais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91e3c69a280c3b572d1ef4d95b1d4c4c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Bien sûr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac25e0ba42eae62a612fdc8060f7cc6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Léorio ? Senritsu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3b832ed76a883a267dbc53ec62e7f71"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-J'aurai voulu être plus utile, mais je vous fais confiance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d109dd4835119b1ccc7478b71c65acd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Pas de soucis pour moi. Et je ferais de mon mieux en tant que nouveau médecin temporaire de Senritsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2aca840757260856b2c4a448ce91335"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kurapika/span/span-Très bien. Alors nous, nous n'allons pas perdre davantage de temps et y aller tout de suite si vous êtes prêt. Plus tôt nous partirons, mieux cela pourra être, nous pourrons la trouver plus vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ffeb640ac69d6ef7a8d63c4ac4216e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kirua/span/span-D'accord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71386fce06eefe3c78a7c72e9dc57266"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon/span/span-Alors allons y./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92b872121f7ecec3513aa77b82ea9a11"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Gon et Kirua furent les premiers à sortir, Kurapika resta quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte, lança un regard confiant à son ancienne collègue, puis sortit. Léorio s'apprêta à sortir chercher de l'eau, mais Yamika le prit dans ses bras/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c20ea1e71a9896d4b99551c5976802"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Léorio attend. Est-ce que je peux avoir un petit bisou avant de partir ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63230fa6f3fa340b345eed36c1b2f81c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le visage du médecin prit une teinte rouge tomate/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0372e903259f13429b4f86bb42082b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Bien...Bien sûr.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b012be8bc51de304ac4e77ade5efd2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Le jeune médecin se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yamika entoura le cou de Léorio en le forçant à se baisser. Lorsque leur baiser fut finit, Yamika se colla contre lui et frotta sa joue contre son torse/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b1967b72c4a260eb7c1baebc0551515"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Tu me donnes du courage et de la force. Mais dit-moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es bien mon petit ami, non ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3edf607d3976670ba3ce9a1abdf5ed5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Oui... Si tu acceptes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc96e2306d77b24bc3c91f16d454b3f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika/span/span-Bien sûr que oui, gros bêta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16cc56bb1e9c7ef495fb224d50cc897f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yamika courut dans les escaliers, laissant un Léorio un peu confus, qui après quelques secondes passé immobile, descendit lentement et maladroitement les marches. Kiseki resta quelques secondes dans la chambre, un peu hésitante/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388b2a765956fa2bf1b1764d381c79bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Senritsu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ab2ed8c2475cab9a06d58fe8b11173"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Oui ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324935fa4dc64101a79797b5f04efc27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Est-ce que... J'aimerai savoir... Est-ce qu'après tout ça... Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on soit amies ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1918e37f9cd7642af2d07a728f2360c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu lui fit un sourire bienveillant/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a125eddb2ffa5f95103d7765aca9fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Tu m'envoies assez surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dcabc22d3de6109cca0fb69288f4f89"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Pourquoi ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549dfb70bca215e7ec912178d46296c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Parce que je croyais que c'était déjà le cas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b95fd33759af2a860a83488863c8dfe9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki ouvrit de grands yeux, complètement surprise/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1421875274ac1ea948fc6881049fef6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-Merci Senri. Ou Ritsu. Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06df4836f4f42e2bf8b43931a7cf0a38"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je te laisse choisir, Kiseki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4ccfdd172cbe87716b0bea20197eb2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki/span/span-C'est d'accord ! Je vais rejoindre les autres, prends soin de toi en notre absence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6448955e9df12fb33b702e4ea087944"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Promis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dd40c0e36a335ace853746336cd4511"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Kiseki passa la porte et descendit, plus heureuse qu'avant. Senritsu se sentait également plus heureuse du fait qu'elle et Kiseki se soient réconciliés. Tout à coup, elle entendit Léorio remonter dans sa chambre/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34cbedf4932e207a6886ccddc008c621"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Senritsu ! J'avais oubliée quelque chose !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a401bee09154f4a7243acbfc9ef8ee69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Ah oui ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109e683a8c4aae7b0f541de5768f4906"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Le gynécologue m'avait aussi dit de te conseiller de communiquer avec ton bébé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f5800c43d1fed46e84d161e2a5c5cac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Lui communiquer ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56a4ab85131c7563058539077f5f127f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Ouais, essaye de lui parler. Il se peut que tu ne reçoives qu'un coup en guise de réponse, voir pas de réponse, mais ça peut-être utile pour la relation mère-enfant, ça peut renforcer des futurs liens, et ça peut être très soulageant pour la mère./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18e87cbf9640bca88639652803d060d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je vois, merci Léorio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb06f218029372bb1234f47db644b83b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-Je reste en bas. Si tu as besoin de moi, hésite pas à m'appeler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de5d1e21552c5eac4657d0b93f22153"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d304c214f310b1f8b7b55bf9cf3a94bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Léorio/span/span-De rien. Aller, en attendant repose toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e65d7578d898ec427bc5512bb1c127b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Merci, toi aussi repose toi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db07e8c1ca09cba7e3b7a0fa073a17f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Il redescendit. Senritsu se laissa légèrement glisser/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fcf1a35c25edd3d532218c3ab71a428"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Lui parler... Mais que dire ?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ac4cacca08b614ab4314dd86f14fdf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Elle baissa un peu la tête et écouta ce qu'il se passait dans son ventre. Le bébé avait été agité par tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il semblait s'être calmé, même s'il bougeait encore un peu. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et commença à le caresser doucement. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'en être là, d'avoir un bébé qui allait bientôt naître de son ventre. Elle avait beau avoir certaines appréhensions quant au futur, elle avait grand hâte de pouvoir tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Mais au moins pour l'instant, son bébé était en sécurité dans son ventre. Elle se redressa et se pencha légèrement/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d0a6e75be911bbe8b3184befb04af3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Um... Excuse-moi si je te dérange, quoique je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses m'entendre, mais... J'avais envie de te dire ''bonjour''. Tu arriveras bientôt, mais pour l'instant, tu es au chaud dans mon ventre, j'espère que c'est confortable. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure si mon état à eu des répercutions sur toi, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. Tu sais, je... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ton arrivée. Mais sache que je ferais tout pour être une bonne mère pour toi. Je suis sûr que cela ira, je t'en fais la promesse. Est-ce que... Ça te convient ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fca071166c324a39c4a38d854750ca5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Une bosse apparut une fraction de seconde, déformant légèrement et rapidement le ventre de la futur mère. Elle sourit/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f040e6f622d897a21335c5264f372fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Senritsu/span/span-Je vois. Je vais prendre ça pour un ''Oui''./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b326ecfea62a1d3cde0462f9e1166c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Sa tête devenant très lourde, elle s'allongea et, soulagée, se laissa tomber dans le sommeil/span/p 


End file.
